V
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: [V's THIRD CASE: CHAPTER 3 IS UP!] Seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir ditemukan tewas di apartemennya. Teman-temannya menolak diminta bersaksi sebagai sahabat. Kamar yang terkunci rapat. Dua porsi makanan terhidang di meja bersama identitas kekasih yang sepertinya tidak pernah ada... TaeKook/VKook. YAOI. Mind to RnR? ;) Important Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

Gwangju Incorp. 1st Building, Seoul-South Korea

00.00 _AM_.

Dering alarm keamanan terdengar begitu memekakan telinga dari sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang gelap. Dering nyaring itu membuat satpam yang sejak tadi tertidur di mejanya dengan televisi mungil yang menayangkan siaran Piala Dunia langsung, seketika terbangun dan kalang-kabut bergegas membersihkan liur yang menetes di sudut bibirnya dan mengambil sabuk satpamnya yang terisi pemukul, senter, serenceng kunci, dan pistol.

Dia bergegas berlari naik untuk mengecek alarm itu dan mematikannya sebelum semua orang di kompleks perkantoran itu bangun. Dia menaiki lift pegawai menuju ruang _showroom_ di lantai paling atas gedung itu. Lift bergerak terlalu lambat dan sepanjang perjalanan ada ratusan umpatan yang diucapkannya sementara suara alarm berdering begitu nyaring menembus kotak perak yang sedang dinaikinya menuju ke atas.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, dia bergegas ke luar dari dalam lift dan menyebrang menuju ruang _showroom_ yang sudah dikuncinya beberapa jam lalu. Dengan panik dia mencari kunci ruangan itu di antara puluhan kunci yang di bawanya sebelum menyadari bahwa pintu itu tidak tertutup. Dia menatap kosong sejenak pintu yang terkuak kecil itu lalu mendorongnya perlahan; dan ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka, dia berhenti mendadak di depan pintu yang terbuka dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di dalamnya dengan ngeri walaupun alarm masih meraung-raung di dalam ruangan itu.

Semua jendela ruang _showroom_ pecah berantakan menyisakan bubuk kaca yang berkilauan oleh cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk bersama angin malam yang berhembus dingin. Etalase yang terisi berlian dan emas pecah dan kosong; semua batu berharga itu lenyap dari tempatnya dan menyisakan beledu biru tempatnya semula didudukan dengan agung untuk dikagumi.

Panik kembali, dia berlari menghampiri semuanya dan mengabaikan pecahan kaca di kakinya untuk memeriksanya. Setelah memukul tombol alarm agar berhenti meraung, dia meraih ponsel di sakunya dan akan menghubungi 911 saat sebuah tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan gelap, terjulur melewati bahunya dan meraih ponselnya.

"Ssshh…," desis orang itu di balik tubuhnya dengan nada rendah yang seketika membuat satpam itu merinding dan membeku; napas orang asing itu menyentuh tengkuknya dan membuatnya takut.

Tangan lain terjulur melewati bahunya dan meremukkan ponselnya dengan cara menariknya berlawanan sehingga bagian engsel _flip_ benda itu patah. Kedua potongan ponsel itu jatuh menghantam lantai dengan remah-remah plastik yang bergabung dengan remah kaca. "Jangan menjerit," tambahnya lalu kemudian melangkah mundur menjauhi tubuh satpam yang membeku itu.

Memberanikan diri, satpam itu menoleh perlahan melewati bahunya dan melihat pemuda bersetelan abu-abu segelap malam sedang berdiri di jendela. Kelihatan rapi dan begitu terhormat dalam balutan pakaian jahitan tangan itu; dia melambai kecil dengan cengiran lebar yang terdiri atas kecokakan dan kekonyolan di bibirnya yang terlihat separo karena tertutup topeng perak sepuhan sebelum akhirnya melambai kecil dan melompat dari jendela.

Dari lantai dua puluh sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

.

.

 **V**

 _Inspired by Detective Conan Case 537 – Kaito Kiddo vs. Saikyoukinto_

 _TaeKook's fanfiction by ECLAIRE_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely but the casts*.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

 ***Note:**

 _ **Whichever Detective Conan's parts you probably found in this fanfic are not mine and Taehyung's appearance is basically inspired or copied from Kaito Kid's; copyrights honorably belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**_

 _ **This is a pure fanfiction and no profit is**_ _ **taken**_ _ **by author.**_

.

 _Note: actually, this fiction is inspired by Conan-Kaito Kid-Nakamori endless battle in each case, pls enjoy!_

 _Heartfelt written for my favorite VKook's fanfictions' author ever;_ _ **Alestie**_ _, for your ah-mazing breathtaking fanfictions, hope you enjoy this thu as wel, darl! *hugs*_

 _Regards, Eclaire xxxxx_

 _ **Backsound**_ _: Fantastic –Rap Monster of BTS feat Mandy Ventrice._

.

.

Seoul Police District, Seoul-South Korea.

09.00 AM. _The following day…_

Sebuah koran menghantam meja dengan suara keras terhempas dari tangan seseorang yang sekarang berdiri dengan penuh amarah di depannya. Judul yang tertera di atasnya dengan _Hangeul_ besar-besar dan hitam berbunyi; ' _V Beraksi Kembali; Masyarakat Menanyakan Kinerja Kepolisian_ ' disertai foto samar seorang pemuda yang menggunakan setelan abu-abu gelap menarik yang berjongkok di atas kusen jendela yang hancur. Ada sepuluh orang yang sekarang berdiri di depan pemimpin yang sedang marah itu dengan sorot takut yang disembunyikan dengan baik. Suasana tegang terasa sungguh nyata di dalam ruangan itu; bahkan penyejuk ruangan tidak bisa membuat suasana tegang itu menjadi sedikit sejuk.

"Tidak hanya masyarakat," kata pemimpin itu dengan suara murkanya yang dalam. " _Aku_ juga menanyakan kinerja _kalian_! Pencuri sial ini muncul di gedung yang _sangat_ dekat dengan kantor pusat dan berhasil lolos; _apa_ saja yang kalian semua lakukan semalaman berjaga?!" bentaknya menggebrak meja hingga beberapa benda di atas mejanya melompat kecil dan beberapa terguling akibat kekuatannya.

Sudah setahun ini Kepolisian Seoul disulitkan dengan aktivitas dari pencuri ulung yang memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai V. Muncul pertama kali mencuri sebuah permata yang dipamerkan di sebuah museum raksasa dan terus melanjutkan pencuriannya. Dalam setahun, dia berhasil melakukan 30-50 kasus pencurian yang rata-rata adalah permata dan barang berharga. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh bank. Sempat menghilang beberapa bulan sebelum kembali beraksi dan _kembali_ menghilang dengan pola acak yang membuat polisi kebingungan.

Menurut Kim Seokjin, Komisaris Besar Polisi Seoul, pencuri ini tidak lebih adalah orang gila sinting yang sedang mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat seperti _Kaito Kid_ atau _Night Baron_ yang adalah konsumsi anak-anak. Dia selalu muncul dengan setelan abu-abu gelap, muncul dan hilang tanpa bisa diduga, dan mencuri dengan sangat rapi. Jika V adalah fans dari _Kaito Kid_ , maka dia sudah meniru dan mengaplikasikan trik-trik Aoyama Gosho dengan teramat baik dan bisa saja lulus dengan nilai gemilang.

Tiga bulan sudah V tidak terdengar sama sekali dan memutuskan untuk kembali tadi malam dan mencuri semua koleksi milik perusahaan pendulang emas serta aksesoris paling besar di Seoul yang selama ini selalu menggembar-gemborkan keamanan gendung pencakar langitnya yang dilengkapi sistem sensor anti-maling paling mutakhir saat ini.

"Kalian semua harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menangkap pencuri ini!" Seokjin menatap semua inspekturnya dengan tatapan marah yang membuat anak buahnya gentar. Di balik wajahnya yang tenang dan begitu lembut, Kim Seokjin punya emosi yang begitu mudah meledak apa lagi jika anak buahnya tidak bekerja dengan serius untuk menyikapi pencuri yang agaknya sudah mulai mempermainkan kepolisian dengan tingkah tengiknya.

"Jangan buat aku menyesal telah mengangkat kalian menjadi seorang inspektur," Seokjin menatap bergantian wajah-wajah inspekturnya yang berusaha keras menjaga ekspresinya tetap datar. "Tangkap pencuri itu dan bawa dia ke hadapanku; _apa pun_ yang terjadi!"

"Siap, Komisaris!"

Setelah puas marah-marah, Seokjin akhirnya membiarkan semua anak buahnya ke luar dari ruangannya. Salah satu dari mereka, yang bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut _silver blonde_ dengan campuran beberapa helai hitam, mulai menggerutu panjang lebar saat tiba di divisinya. Anak buahnya menatapnya takut-takut; divisi mereka adalah divisi yang menangani kasus V ini dan tentu saja inspektur mereka mendapatkan ceramah yang jauh lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Dia menggebrak meja hingga semua anak buahnya terkejut dan mendongak. "Aku tidak mau tahu!" raungnya. "Seseorang harus melakukan sesuatu melawan si pencuri sialan ini. Dan kita akan melaksanakan patroli besar-besaran jika perlu ke seluruh penjuru Seoul agar dia tertangkap!"

Hening saat semua sersannya menatapnya dengan takut.

"Kalian mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, Inspektur Kim!"

.

"Mukamu sepat sekali, ada apa denganmu?"

Jungkook mendesah keras sambil mengamati setumpuk _sandwich_ lezatnya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh di hadapannya. Dia sedang duduk di depan teman satu apartemennya yang juga adalah kakak kelasnya saat SMA di sebuah kafe kecil saat istirahat makan siang. Keduanya berkerja di bidang yang benar-benar berbeda; Jungkook sekarang adalah seorang sersan kepolisian dan Taehyung, teman sekamarnya adalah seorang _barista_ di kafe yang sekarang mereka tempati.

"Inspektur Kim marah-marah," desah Jungkook yang kelihatan lesu dalam balutan jasnya sebagai seorang sersan. "Kami dapat kasus dari V lagi dan gagal lagidan Komisaris Kim kelihatan sangat marah atas itu." dia kemudian menambahkan dengan sedih. " _Lagi_ ," dan mengundang senyuman geli dari pemuda di depannya.

Taehyung terkekeh dan mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Jungkook di depannya. "Kapan, sih, Kim Namjoon tidak marah-marah?" tanyanya sambil menuang secangkir kopi hitam untuk Jungkook dan mendorong cangkirnya dengan lembut ke hadapan teman satu apartemennya. "Seingatku inspekturmu itu _seeeelalu_ saja marah,"

"Ini berbeda," sahut Jungkook setelah menyesap kopinya yang lezat sejenak. "V muncul di gedung permata di dekat kantor dan tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu kecuali wartawan. Aku menghabiskan pagiku untuk mewawancarai satpam gedung itu dan menanyainya tentang kasus pencurian itu. Tapi sepertinya si V ini benar-benar selincin belut. Kata satpam dia melompat dari lantai dua puluh tanpa pengaman! Yang benar saja, aku tidak sebodoh _itu_ untuk percaya,"

Taehyung menumpukan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya yang sikunya di atas meja; senyuman bermain di bibirnya. "Dan apakah kau menyerah berusaha menangkapnya?"

"Enak saja," seru Jungkook seketika dengan penuh amarah. "Aku bekerja sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi sersan di divisi ini _memang_ untuk menangkap _otaku_ sialan yang menyusahkan ini!"

Mendengarnya, Taehyung meledak dalam tawa rendah yang membuat Jungkook mendengus sebal. "Maaf, _apa_?" tawanya geli.

" _Otaku_!" sahut Jungkook mantap. "Dia pasti punya kecintaan kelas berat pada _Kaito Kid_ sehingga memutuskan untuk muncul dan meniru penampilannya. Menjijikkan sekali. Jika aku berhasil mengenggamnya, aku akan memborgolnya dan memasukkannya dalam siksaan selama tiga jam penuh hingga dia menangis ingin aku melemparkannya ke kandang harimau."

"Apa kau bisa mendengar dirimu sendiri?" tanya Taehyung geli sambil menyentil kening Jungkook pelan. "Itukah yang kaulakukan saat senggang, Sersan Jeon? Membayangkan dirimu sendiri melemparkan V ke kandang harimau?"

"Aku hanya ingin hidupku kembali tenang tanpa omelan Inspektur Kim, kau tahu," Jungkook meraih sepotong _sandwich_ yang dibuatkan Taehyung dan mulai mengigitnya besar-besar dan lahap.

"Lalu kenapa kau bekerja di kepolisan?" tanya Taehyung merasa semakin geli dengan omelan Jungkook ini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu kembali setelah kelulusan Jungkook dari sekolah, dia memang sudah punya ambisi besar untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Dia mengikuti tes masuknya yang ketat dengan amat tekun sehingga akhirnya diterima sebagai anggota polisi dan bekerja jauh lebih kuat.

Dan sekarang duduk di depan Taehyung adalah Sersan Jeon Jungkook yang sudah terkenal atas keuletan kinerjanya bersama Inspektur Kim Namjoon dari Divisi Dua bagian Investigasi.

"Aku suka di kepolisian, tapi menangani orang yang sama selama ini benar-benar membuatku muak. Mana variasinya?" dengus Jungkook yang sekarang mengambil potongan kedua _sandwich_ -nya dari meja. "Orang ini berkeliaran dan mencuri barang-barang seperti orang gila. Membuat Inspektur Kim berubah menjadi tiran dan membuat _ku_ tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tiap malam,"

"Jika memang begitu," Taehyung menuang kopi lagi ke cangkir Jungkook sebelum menyesap kopinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak _resign_ saja dari kepolisan?" dia melirik Jungkook dari tepian cangkirnya dan tertawa saat pemuda itu tersedak rotinya.

" _Apaa_?!" semburnya hingga beberapa remah roti beterbangan ke arah Taehyung yang tertawa sambil menyeka remah roti yang mendarat di wajahnya tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun; hanya geli. "Enak saja _resign_!" balasnya memberengut ke Taehyung. "Kau sedang meledekku, ya?"

" _Mian, mian_ ," kata Taehyung kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan seragam rapi sersannya; Taehyung juga bisa melihat rantai emas sepuhan di saku dada jasnya yang tersangkut ke tanda pengenalnya dengan logo kepolisian Korea dan namanya tertera bersama foto terbaiknya. Sementara dirinya sendiri menggunakan kaus polo sederhana berwarna hitam dan _apron_ sebagai seorang _barista_. "Aku hanya geli mendengar argumenmu tentang bekerja di kepolisian tanpa kasus dan sebal karena menangani kasus yang sama."

Jungkook mengambil _sandwich_ ketiganya dari tumpukan di depannya.

"Begini saja," kata Taehyung kemudian dengan ceria. "Bagaimana jika kau berusaha menangkap si V ini lalu aku akan mengajakmu ke taman bermain sebagai balasannya?" tawarnya lalu melirik wajah berbinar Jungkook. "Jika…, kau tahu, seorang sersan diizinkan bermain ke taman bermain," dia mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidakkah kau harus menjaga harga dirimu? Dan membawa pistol ke mana-mana?"

"Kau ini benar-benar pemberi harapan palsu," gerutu Jungkook sambil menghabiskan potongan _sandwich_ -nya. "Aku akan bekerja keras untuk pencuri sial ini bukan hanya demi taman bermain, tapi juga untuk menghindari diri dari omelan Inspektur Kim setiap pagi tiap kali melihat judul _headline_ koran pagi." Dia melirik sebuah surat kabar yang diletakkan Taehyung di meja mereka dengan posisi terbalik hanya agar Jungkook tidak melihat judul raksasanya yang dicetak tebal dengan foto buram V.

"Dia memang benar-benar V," gerutu Jungkook saat meraih potongan _sandwich_ keempatnya dan memakannya dengan gemas. " _Vicious_ ,"

Taehyung menatapnya geli sambil membalik surat kabarnya dan mengamati foto buram V yang menyerigai pada sesuatu di depannya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya mengamati judul raksasa di atas foto itu dengan geli. "Menurutku, V itu _vivacious_ ,"

.

"Tae- _hyung_?!"

Jungkook membuka jasnya dan memasuki apartemen mereka yang sudah terang benderang akibat sensor yang menyalakan waktu tepat jam tujuh malam dan Jungkook baru saja mendapat giliran tugas setelah bersiaga semenjak pagi. Dia melempar jasnya ke sofa; lencana polisinya terlempar ke lantai dan berkelontang bersama rantai emas sepuhannya. Membuka kancing kemeja yang mencekiknya, Jungkook beranjak masuk dengan kaki telanjang. Taehyung belum pulang mungkin dia sedang melayani pembeli dan belum akan kembali dalam waktu dekat sehingga itu artinya Jungkook harus menyiapkan makannya sendiri karena biasanya Taehyung yang melakukannya.

Jungkook membuka kulkas dan menemukan sup ikan yang sudah dingin dan memutuskan untuk menghangatkannya saja agar cepat. Perutnya sudah protes minta diisi sejak tadi tapi penggantinya belum juga datang dan akhirnya Jungkook terpaksa berjaga dua jam lebih dari waktu semestinya karena sersan sial yang terlambat itu. Tapi sekarang Jungkook sudah di rumah; dengan sup ikan dan air panas yang siap menerimanya di kamar mandi. Setelahnya Jungkook akan sangat bersyukur.

Sambil menunggu sup mendidih, Jungkook merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi Taehyung dan bertanya apakah pemuda itu mungkin ingin semangkuk sup atau Jungkook bisa menghabiskannya sendirian. Panggilannya dialihkan ke kotak suara; suara Taehyung yang serak memintanya untuk meninggalkan pesan karena dia sedang sibuk. Jungkook baru tahu bahwa Taehyung bisa juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya padahal biasanya dia akan selalu mengangkat teleponnya. Akhirnya Jungkook meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan mengabaikannya. Toh dia akan pulang; cepat atau lambat.

Jungkook baru saja akan menyesap supnya yang lezat saat ponselnya berdering. Dia bersungut-sungut saat membuka _flip_ -nya dan nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut. Nama Namjoon tertera di layarnya yang berkedip-kedip marah dan penuh paksaan. Dia mengangkatnya dengan segera.

" _Yeoboseo,_ Inspektur Kim!" serunya seketika.

Dan itu adalah panggilan agar dia menggunakan kembali pakaiannya dan berlari menuruni tangga apartemen sambil menyimpulkan dasinya. Meninggalkan supnya yang hangat dan air mandinya yang menjanjikan hanya karena V terlihat di puncak sebuah gedung. Mengutuki pencuri _otaku_ sial itu saat mengemudi dalam kecepatan tinggi dan memasang sirine di atap mobilnya, Jungkook berharap dia bisa mengejarnya dan menendang pantat tidak berharga pencuri sial itu. Dia sekali lagi menelepon Taehyung dan kali ini meninggalkan pesan agar menghangatkan sup itu untuknya. Disertai permohonan memelas sebelum menarik lepas _earphone_ dan menginjak gasnya sedikit lebih dalam untuk menuju lokasi.

Suara Namjoon sudah terdengar di radio yang terpasang di mobilnya; berkeresak. Bahkan lewat alat _wireless_ begitu, suara Namjoon masih kedengaran penuh racun amarah yang membuat Jungkook ngeri. Dekat dengan lokasi, dia mematikan sirinenya dan mendekat dengan perlahan. Beberapa rekannya yang sersan sudah berdiri di depan pintu gedung yang tetutup. Jungkook bergegas turun dan mengambil pistol di balik punggungnya dan men _-load_ -nya dengan suara gemericing peluru. Isinya masih utuh; Jungkook tidak pernah menembakannya sama sekali.

Polisi memang dilengkapi dengan pistol, tetapi bukan berarti mereka bisa menembakan benda itu semaunya. Polisi hanya diizinkan untuk melakukan tembakan peringatan ke udara maksimal tiga kali, melumpuhkan pelaku, dan menyelamatkan sandera. Salah seorang sersan dari Divisi Empat tidak sengaja membunuh pelaku yang mereka kejar dan setahu Jungkook, dia kemudian menghilang dari kantor. Entah dipecat atau mengundurkan diri. Terlalu banyak gosip. Jungkook berlari tanpa suara ke sisi seorang sersan lainnya yang baru diangkat sebulan lalu, yang membuat Jungkook terlambat pulang dan membatalkan makannya, Park Jimin yang mengangguk kaku padanya.

"Bagamana?" tanya Jungkook berbisik.

Jimin menyentuh _earphone wireless_ di telinganya dengan pelan sebelum menjawab. "Seorang saksi melihat pemuda yang dicurigai sebagai V sedang menaiki gedung di depan kita."

Jungkook mendongak mengamati gedung itu; sebuah gedung raksasa di Myeongdong yang terisi mungkin jutaan berlian dan permata serta emas-perak. Toko itu selalu jadi incaran setiap perempuan setiap kali punya uang untuk membeli aksesoris. Dan tidak salah jika V memutuskan untuk datang kemari; kemarin, Jungkook membaca berita bahwa mereka punya _amethyst_ 100 karat yang membuat Jungkook ngeri hanya dengan melihatnya. Menilik siapa V, maka _amethyst_ itu jelas adalah incaran terbarunya.

"Kupikir dia akan naik dengan cara yang sedikit heboh dengan _paraglide_ atau balon udara," gerutu Jungkook kecewa sambil bersandar di sisi Jimin dengan pistol siaga siap ditembakan.

"Ini pencuri, bukan _Spiderman_ ," balas Jimin menatap Jungkook seolah dia adalah orang gila.

Jungkook memasang _earphone wireless_ -nya dengan saksama dan mendengar perintah berbisik dari Namjoon agar dua orang memasuki gedung itu. Jungkook dan Jimin mengerjakannya; mereka mendekat ke gedung dengan pistol siaga menempel di dada mereka. Di depan pintu; keduanya menempelkan punggung di masing-masing sisi pintu kaca itu lalu mengangguk dan Jimin menendang pintu itu terbuka langsung berjongkok di atas lutut kanannya dan mengacungkan pistol ke dalam ruangan yang gelap dan sepi.

Jungkook berdiri di belakangnya dengan pistol yang juga teracung sebelum kemudian perlahan mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pistol terancung. Mengamati ruangan yang sepi dan gelap itu, Jungkook bicara ke _earphone_ -nya. "Aman," gumamnya.

Namjoon mengangguk menerima pesan itu kemudian memberi tanda pada anak buahnya untuk masuk ke dalam sana dengan pistol terancung. Jimin yang berdiri di sebelah Jungkook memberi tanda agar mereka berpisah. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu ke arah kiri dan menunjuk Jungkook agar pergi ke kanan. Jungkook mengangguk dan memberikan _OK-sign_ sebelum beranjak perlahan ke arah kanan.

Toko itu gelap dengan dinding kaca yang menyaring cahaya. Semuanya berkilauan di atas koleksi mereka yang cantik. Jungkook mengamati semuanya dengan tatapan sedikit malas karena memikirkan perutnya yang lapar. Dia menelan ludah dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia bersandar di sebelah pintu ruang manajer sejenak sebelum menyentakkannya terbuka dengan cepat dan mengacungkan pistolnya; tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Lalu dia menuntup pintu ruangan itu dan kembali melangkah mengitari ruangan. Dia bisa melihat dua orang polisi memasuki ruangan dan beranjak ke lantai dua.

Jungkook kemudian menangkap isyarat Jimin agar naik ke lantai dua karena ada dua polisi yang akan berjaga di sini. Jungkook mengangguk dan bergegas menghampiri Jimin yang sudah melangkah menjauhinya dengan pistol terancung saat sebuah lengan menyambar pinggangnya. Momentum itu begitu cepat hingga Jungkook bahkan tidak sempat menjerit sama sekali kecuali suara tercekik seperti musang terjebak di perangkap pemburu saat tubuhnya ditekan ke tubuh lain oleh sebuah tangan.

Napas Jungkook kacau balau saat menyadari tangan di pinggangnya dan dia sudah menempatkan telunjuknya di pelatuk pistol untuk menembak ke udara atau kaki penyerangnya saat napas terasa di cuping telinganya. Hangat dan beraroma seperti _Listerine_.

"Jangan menembak, Mungil," bisik suara itu; suaranya parau dan begitu seksi hingga Jungkook merinding. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang sehingga dia sejenak kesulitan untuk memahami apa yang baru saja dibisikan pemuda itu.

Dengan perasaan terkejut yang melumpuhkan, Jungkook menyadari bahwa itu adalah V.

Pemuda yang sedang menyanderanya adalah _V_.

"A-apa yang kauinginkan?" Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol di tangannya dan bersiap untuk menerima letusan mesiu dan juga darah dari pencuri sok keren di belakangnya ini.

Tangan V menyentuh pistol itu dan menjauhkan ujungnya dari pahanya. "Aku tahu kau akan menembak, Mungil," gumamnya lalu tertawa serak sambil merebut pistol itu dengan lembut dari tangan Jungkook seolah merebut mainan dari bayi yang tidak berdaya. Dia kemudian menempelkan ujung pistol itu di pelipis Jungkook yang mengejang saat merasakan dingin besi di pelipisnya. "Atau aku bisa saja balas menembakmu. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook seketika diam; dia melirik ke bahunya. Dalam gelap mencoba melihat wajah V yang selama ini dicarinya. Sejauh ini yang bisa dilihat Jungkook hanyalah dagunya yang runcing serta topeng perak yang menutupi mata dan separo seringainya. Dia, seperti yang dibacanya di berita, memang menggunakan setelan abu-abu jahitan tangan yang lembut dan mewah. _Leather shoes_ yang mengilat dan aroma parfum maskulin. Benar-benar seperti seorang eksekutif muda alih-alih seorang kriminal.

Mereka diam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa menit yang panjang; telapak tangan V yang terbalut sarung tangan lembut gelap memancarkan hangat ke tubuh Jungkook yang mengigil sementara mocong pistol di pelipisnya begitu mengancam. Lalu dengan lembut, tangan V bergerak meraih rantai emas sepuhan di saku depan jas Jungkook dan menariknya lalu membukanya. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, dia membaca data yang tertera di atas lencana polisi Jungkook.

"Sersan Jeon Jungkook," bacanya dan separo bagian hati Jungkook yang sinting mendesah saat mendengar betapa seksinya nama Jungkook saat dibisikkan oleh suara parau V yang dalam. "Divisi Dua, bagian Investigasi," dia kemudian menyimpan benda itu ke dalam saku Jungkook lagi dan tertawa rendah. "Kau anak buah Inspektur Kim Namjoon," tambahnya seolah fakta itu benar-benar membuatnya geli.

"Jungkook- _ah_? Kau di sana?"

Jungkook terkesirap kecil saat mendengar bisikan Jimin dari kejauhan serta langkah kaki perlahan pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya. Dia mengigit lidahnya agar tidak menjerit agar Jimin menembak bajingan di belakang tubuhnya namun dia tidak bisa karena dia mendengar pelatuk yang mulai ditekan dengan lembut.

"Jangan berteriak, Mungil," bisik pencuri itu lagi sambil menekankan mocong pistol semakin kencang ke pelipis Jungkook; dingin dan kontur bulatnya terasa menggelisahkan. "Kita tentu tidak ingin kepala mungilmu ini pecah di sini, kan?"

Jungkook menahan napasnya dan mendengarkan dengan ngeri saat Jimin mendekat ke arahnya sambil memanggil namanya beberapa kali. Lalu dia terkesirap dengan suara tercekik saat tangan V mengeluarkan sebuah permata besar yang berkilau ungu muda dan memamerkannya pada Jungkook. Benda itu cantik sekali saat berkilau dengan bantuan cahaya bulan samar yang menyusup ke dalam ruangan melalui kaca yang menjadi dinding gedung itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah mengambil ini," kemudian dia menggenggam benda itu dan menjatuhkan pistol Jungkook _dan_ menghilang dengan begitu cepat hingga Jungkook merasa disorientasi dan limbung.

Dia jatuh berlutut di lantai sambil mengamati pistolnya yang terjatuh berkelotak dan berputar pelan di lantai beberapa meter darinya sebelum diam; baru saja dibuang oleh V yang sekarang sudah kabur entah ke mana dan Jimin tiba di depannya dengan alis berkerut. Pistol siaga di tangannya.

"Kau oke, _Man_?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut. "Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku,"

Tapi Jungkook tidak menjawab; alih-alih dia mengamati pistolnya dengan tatapan takzim yang membuat Jimin kebingungan. "A-aku baik," katanya kemudian sambil menggenggam pistol itu dengan erat. "V tidak ada di sini, ayo kembali,"

.

Jungkook mengamati pistol bertugasnya dengan saksama; mengingat bagaimana V mengenggamnya dan menempelkannya di pelipisnya. Jungkook belum pernah merasa begitu dekat dengan kematian selama ini; dan V menunjukan padanya bagaimana ritme sebelum kematian itu terdengar. Pelatuknya sudah ditekan dan siap meletus, namun kemudian pencuri itu berubah pikiran dan kabur. Mungkin karena Jimin yang menghampiri mereka atau dia yang terlalu pengecut.

" _Jangan berteriak, Mungil…_ "

Dia menjatuhkan pistolnya yang berkelotak di mejanya lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan marah. Bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan hal itu dengan rona-rona tidak jelas. V adalah musuhnya; pelaku yang membua tidur, jam makan dan mandinya jadi kacau. Kenapa bisa dia meleleh hanya karena panggilan _mungil_ konyol dari pemuda itu?

"Kopi?"

Jungkook mendongak dan menemukan Jimin yang sedang menggenggam dua _mug_ terisi kopi yang salah satunya sedang disesapnya dengan tenang. Jungkook menerimanya dengan penuh syukur. "Trims," gumamnya sambil menyesap kopi kental pahit itu.

Namjoon marah lagi karena mereka gagal melindungi _amethyst_ itu. Dia mendapat satu jam pertemuan pribadi dengan Seokjin atas kegagalan mereka kemarin dan Jungkook sedikit banyak bersimpati pada inspekturnya itu. V bisa masuk dan keluar dengan mulus dari sana dan lolos dari pengawasan polisi— _tidak juga_ sebenarnya. Karena pencuri itu sempat mengancam Jungkook dan menyabotase pistolnya. Tapi Jungkook menolak melaporkan itu pada Namjoon. Bagaimana seksinya suara V menyebutkan namanya akan jadi rahasia kecilnya.

"V ini benar-benar," gerutu Jimin saat bersandar di meja Jungkook sambil menikmati kopinya. "Dia membuat hidup kita semua kacau,"

Jungkook menatap kopinya dan sejenak bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di sana dengan dagu yang bersih sehabis bercukur pagi ini sebelum ke kantor. Taehyung sudah di rumah saat dia tiba dalam keadaan mengawang-awang karena V dan menerima makan malamnya juga dalam keadaan yang sama. Bahkan saat bertukar kemudi dengan Taehyung yang kebingungan di tempat kerjanya. Ada ruam-ruam merah iritasi di beberapa tempat karena Jungkook menyukurnya terlalu bersih.

"Dia hanya seorang pencuri," sahut Jungkook kemudian saat menyadari Jimin menunggu jawabannya.

" _Hanya_?" ulang Jimin yang menatap Jungkook sebal. "Dia seorang kriminal. Bagaimana bisa dia lolos dari pengawasanku dengan _amethyst_ itu kemarin? Bagaimana?!"

"Pencuri yang kebetulan maniak _anime_ dan menyontek _original character_ milik Aoyama Gosho dan itu membuatku benar-benar muak," Jungkook menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Hah?" tanya Jimin dengan _mug_ terhenti beberapa senti di bawah mulutnya.

"Dia membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat seperti _Kaito Kid_ ,"

Dan seketika Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak di ruangan kantor yang sepi itu; beberapa sersan sedang tugas patroli keluar dan hanya dia dan Jimin serta satu orang sersan lain yang ada di kantor sementara Namjoon sedang menyelidiki sesuatu di ruangannya sendiri.

" _Kaito Kid_?" ulang Jimin geli sambil meletakkan _mug_ -nya sebelum benda itu lepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh pecah berantakan di lantai. "Kau pasti bercanda,"

Jungkook memberengut sebal sambil membanting satu eksemplar koran ke atas meja dan menunjuk foto kemunculan V di halaman depan. "Dia berpakaian seperti bangsat konservatif dengan topeng perak dan aura sok _swag_ dan sok _gentleman_ -nya." Dia berusaha mengabaikan _headline_ raksasa yang menyakiti matanya sejak pagi tadi Namjoon membanting koran ini di depan semua sersan.

"Menurutku dia punya selera seni," komentar Jimin kemudian sambil ikut mengabaikan _headline_ itu.

"Selera seni, Kepalamu," gerutu Jungkook sebal sambil memasukkan koran itu ke laci mejanya; _headline_ yang mengikuti foto itu membuatnya alergi. "Dia hanya pencuri biasa yang kebetulan pintar dan menyontek orang lain. Jika aku berhasil menjebloskannya ke penjara maka aku akan menghadiahi diriku sendiri liburan ke Jeju dan _spa_ lengkap."

.

"Dia melakukan _nya_?"

Jungkook mengangguk sambil mengunyah makan siangnya. Taehyung duduk di depannya dengan pakaian seragam dan _apron_ serta aroma kafein yang keras dari seluruh tubuhnya. "Dia bisa saja menembakku di sana tapi dia tidak melakukannya,"

"Menurutku dia punya sedikit cita rasa kesopanan," Taehyung mengamati nafsu makan Jungkook yang besar lalu tertawa. "Lalu, apakah kau suka dipanggil ' _Mungil_ ' oleh pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan waktu istirahatmu itu?"

Jungkook terlihat seolah siap menusuk mata Taehyung dengan garpunya. "Kau benar-benar menjijikkan," dia menyuap sendokan terakhir pastanya dan kemudian mendesah kekenyangan; lebih karena hatinya merasa benar-benar kebingungan karena dia _memang_ menyukai panggilan itu dengan cara yang amat-sangat sinting. "Aku harus bertugas lagi siang ini sampai malam karena kemunculannya di Myeong-dong kemarin." Dia kedengaran menggerutu.

Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook lembut lalu mengusapnya. "Apakah aku boleh berpesan padamu agar hati-hati?" tanyanya sambil menatap Jungkook yang merona dengan intens. "Hanya kau yang kumiliki dan jika V ini juga merampasmu; aku pasti _selesai_."

Kadang Jungkook lupa betapa romantis dan _cheesy_ -nya Taehyung jika dia mau seperti saat ini. Sebenarnya tidak ada status yang jelas atas hubungan mereka ini. Jelas mereka berdua adalah seorang _gay_. Sebenarnya hanya Taehyung—pada awalnya. Jungkook menyadarinya saat suatu malam Taehyung memasuki kamarnya dan berbaring di sisinya tanpa suara. Saat Jungkook baru saja akan menanyakan maksudnya, pemuda itu malah meraihnya dalam pelukan panas dan mendaratkan ciuman panjang yang erotis hingga Jungkook terbakar.

Dan sebenarnya, Jungkook sama sekali tidak keberatan atas hubungan itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama dewasa dan faham apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka dan dengan sopan menikmatinya tanpa menuntut ini-itu. Lagi pula sebagai seorang dominan, Taehyung selalu memanjakan Jungkook dengan perhatian dan makanan lezat. Tanpa bicara, mereka berdua faham bahwa mereka sudah berhubungan. Tanpa perlu ajakan, tanpa perlu ungkapan; tiap kali Taehyung membisikkan kata ' _saranghae_ ' dengan lembut lalu mengulum telinganya, Jungkook tahu bahwa kalimat itu datang dari hatinya. Dan mereka berdua saling mencintai. Apa lagi yang bisa mereka dapatkan? Semuanya sudah lengkap.

"Aku selalu berhati-hati," sahut Jungkook balas meremas tangan Taehyung lalu mengulum senyuman saat Taehyung menggertakan rahangnya karena di bawah meja, Jungkook baru saja melepaskan _leather shoes_ -nya lalu membelai paha dalam Taehyung dengan kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki. Godaan sederhana yang sangat feminim; tapi tidak jaminan bahwa seorang homoseksual tidak tergoda, kan?

"Suatu hari nanti," bisik Taehyung serak. "Kita lakukan sesuatu dengan borgolmu," tambahnya sambil menurunkan tangan ke bawah meja dan menangkap kaki Jungkook lalu meremas jempol kaki Jungkook dengan gerakan intim yang membuatnya menahan napas karena panas. Nada suaranya terdengar seolah dia sedang bersumpah dan Jungkook merinding antisipatif menunggunya.

Setelah bertukar ciuman singkat, Jungkook bergegas kembali ke kantor dan menemukan Jimin sudah siap untuk patroli. Mereka bergegas menghampiri mobil Jungkook dan mulai berputar-putar mengawasi semua jalanan dan mencari tanda-tanda kemunculan V. Belum ada saksi yang melihat bagaimana pencuri itu datang dan pergi; hanya satu kesaksian kecil dari satpam yang melihat pencuri itu melompat dari lantai dua puluh tanpa pelindung apa-apa dan lenyap. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji dan memesan _burger_ keju selepas senja dan hal yang dibutuhkan Jungkook hanyalah mandi dan ciuman Taehyung.

Jimin berbaring di sisinya dengan sandaran kursi yang diturunkan dan wajah bosan. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada pencuri ini begitu kita menangkapnya," janjinya sambil menjilat remah keju di jemarinya.

Jungkook mendenguskan tawa singkat setuju sambil mengunyah dagingnya. Mereka kebagian _shift_ berjaga hingga jam dua belas malam karena banyaknya titik yang harus diperketat setelah kejadian kemarin dan itulah yang dilakukan Jungkook pada jam sebelas malam kemudian. Duduk di dalam mobil setelah mengirim pesan rindu pada Taehyung yang sudah menjanjikan makan malam lezat untuknya begitu Jungkook pulang. Jam berapa pun itu.

Entah beberapa menit kemudian, saat Jungkook sedang tidur-tidur ayam di kursinya; dia melihatnya. Jam sebelas malam dan Apgujeong-dong sudah relatif sepi. Hanya ada beberapa bar yang masih buka dan sekarang di tengah keremangan, dia melihat seseorang berjalan mendekati gedung _Tiffany and Co_. beberapa meter di depan mereka dengan mantel panjang dan mengamati etalase yang gelap.

Awalnya Jungkook hanya mengiranya sebagai seorang pejalan kaki yang iseng dan sudah berniat untuk mengabaikannya saat kemudian orang itu menyentuh kaca etalase seolah sedang menguji kekuatannya. Dan dia berdiri di sana _terlalu_ lama untuk bisa dikategorikan sebagai pejalan kaki yang iseng. Mata Jungkook langsung terbuka dan dia bergegas membangunkan Jimin yang mengerang protes.

"Itu V," gumam Jungkook penuh desakan hingga akhirnya Jimin membuka matanya dan bersiaga. Mereka berdua meraih pistol dari balik jas masing-masing dan Jungkook keluar dari mobilnya. "Hubungi pusat," pesan Jungkook saat mendekat ke gedung dan pemuda yang sedang menatap pintu masuk.

Jungkook bersembunyi di sudut gelap dan mengawasi pemuda yang sekarang menoleh ke gang sempit di sisi gedung dan menyelipkan tubuhnya ke sana setenang pertapa. Dengan langkah bergegas, sersan muda itu mengikutinya dan mendapati pemuda itu sudah lenyap. Bisa jadi dia sudah berada di dalam gedung _Tiffany and Co_. itu dengan menyusup melalui pintu belakang. Dia melihat Jimin yang sekarang sudah mengikutinya dan mengangguk tanda dia sudah menghubungi pusat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jimin saat mereka berdua berdiri mengapit pintu belakang gedung _Tiffany and Co._ beberapa saat kemudian.

"Yakin," Jungkook mengangguk yakin. "Dia mengamati gedung itu dengan saksama selama beberapa menit sejak aku mengamatinya dan kemudian dia hilang di gang kecil ini dan menurutku, dia pasti naik ke bagian _showroom_."

Jimin kemudian menyentuh gagang pintu belakang dan mencoba membukanya; pintu itu mengeluarkan suara _klek_ pelan saat terbuka dan keduanya berpandangan. Jelas seseorang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu dengan sesuatu. Kunci duplikat atau besi kecil untuk membobol kuncinya dengan paksa.

Jungkook memberi tanda agar mereka masuk dengan perlahan dan Jimin menutup kembali pintunya saat Jungkook menyiagakan pistol di tubuhnya. Dengan jemari, Jungkook memberi tanda agar Jimin mengikutinya. Mereka mengamati ruangan yang sepi itu dengan tatapan dan pistol yang siaga. Mereka berpencar lagi dan kali ini Jungkook mengawasi ruangan dengan lebih awas lagi; dia tidak mau dipojokkan oleh pencuri sial itu lagi.

Dia mengawasi setiap ceruk dan ruangan di lantai satu dengan pistol siaga; bersiap untuk menembakkan pistolnya pada detik kapan pun Tuhan mengizinkannya melihat V. Setelah berkeliling dengan saksama dan penuh adrenalin yang membuat jantungnya nyeri, dia kemudian mencari Jimin yang menaiki lantai dua untuk memeriksa di atas.

Dan saat tiba di sana, bertapa kagetnya dia saat melihat pencuri itu sedang mengamati deretan permata dan perhiasan milik _Tiffany and Co._ dengan sangat santai seolah sedang menimang-nimang apa yang akan dibelinya untuk istrinya yang menanti di rumah. Jungkook sejenak mencari di mana Jimin yang dimintanya naik ke lantai dua dan seketika itu juga dia menemukannya. Di kaki V, terbaring Jimin yang telungkup dan pistol sersan itu tidak ada. Rambutnya menggumpal dan Jungkook bisa mencium aroma darah yang memualkan.

Jungkook langsung mengacungkan pistolnya ke punggung pencuri itu dengan suara _klik-klik_ nyaring yang khas. "Berbalik," perintahnya tegas. "Jatuhkan pistolmu dan berbalik dengan tangan terangkat."

Hening menyambut kalimat tegas Jungkook yang bergaung lembut di ruangan yang sepi itu. Namun, V tidak meresponnya sama sekali; dia masih sibuk mengamati perhiasan dengan kalem dan mengabaikan Jungkook sehingga pemuda itu merasa sangat marah.

Dia menekan pelatuk dengan pelan. "Kuperingatkan kau, V, jatuhkan senjatamu dan menyerahlah atau aku akan menembakmu,"

Kemudian pencuri itu menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut yang geli dan seringai di bibirnya. "Oh, halo, Sersan Jeon," sapanya sopan seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang baru saja bertemu; di telunjuknya, dia memutar-mutar pistol di bagian pelatuknya. "Aku tidak melihatmu datang bersama Sersan Park," dia melirik tubuh Jimin yang terbaring pingsan telungkup di lantai. "Kurasa aku tidak sengaja memukul kepalanya dengan pistolnya sendiri," dia mengamati bagian bawah gagang pistolnya dengan tatapan penasaran yang dibuat-buat; ada bercak darah di sana. "Maafkan aku,"

Jungkook membidik tepat ke kening V. "Jatuhkan senjatamu dan tunjukkan kedua tanganmu," ancamnya sekali lagi. "Atau aku akan menembakmu,"

"Tembak saja, Sersan," balas V dengan suara seraknya yang kalem. "Jika kau menembak, maka aku akan melakukan ini,"

Di luar dugaan Jungkook, pencuri itu mengangkat pistol Jimin di tangannya dan membidik Jungkook dengan satu mata. Moncong itu diarahkan tepat ke kening Jungkook sama seperti yang dilakukan Jungkook padanya. Telunjuknya menekan pelatuk dengan lembut.

"Kebetulan aku suka sekali akhir flim yang tragis," katanya kalem.

Mereka berdua berdiri di sana; terpisah ruang dan tubuh tidak sadar Jimin dengan pistol terancung. Jungkook menggenggam pistolnya dengan dua tangan; nilainya dalam menembak tidak pernah terlalu bagus dan dia sayangnya tidak tahu nilai menembak V. Pencuri sial itu memegang pistol dengan satu lengannya; kelihatan santai saat membidik kepala Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya," pencuri itu menyugar rambutnya sebelum menatap Jungkook yang masih siaga dengan pistolnya. "Aku kemari hanya untuk melihat-lihat karena kudengar _Tiffany_ punya koleksi baru, tapi…," dia mendesah kecewa. "Koleksi mereka menyedihkan seperti biasa," dia mengendikkan bahunya ringan dan kemudian siaga kembali. "A-a," katanya mengamati Jungkook yang sudah akan menekan pelatuk. "Jangan curang, Sersan,"

Jungkook menatap pencuri sial itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan berdoa dalam hati bantuan dari pusat segera tiba sebelum dia mati konyol di sini. V mungkin bisa menembak dengan jitu sementara Jungkook adalah amatir. Mencatat dalam hati Jungkook akan semakin sering berlatih menembak setelah ini. Jika tidak boleh membunuh, setidaknya Jungkook bisa melumpuhkan seseorang dengan jitu.

Tuhan menjawab doanya karena kemudian sirine terdengar dari bawah gedung dan suara-suara berisik. Kemudian dari _megaphone_ , ada suara Namjoon.

"Menyerahlah, V! Kau sudah terkepung!"

Sebuah lampu disorotkan ke jendela dan menimpa wajah V yang terbalut topeng perak yang berkilauan. Dia menyerigai congkak sambil menaungi matanya dari cahaya itu dengan pistol masih siaga di tangannya. Hanya ada celah bulan sabit mungil di bagian matanya dan Jungkook tidak bisa memastikan apa warna bola mata V melalui celah itu. Terlalu kecil.

"Kau memang tidak bisa bermain bersih, ya, Mungil?" kata pencuri itu sambil menatap Jungkook yang masih siaga dengan pistolnya. "Tapi sayang sekali, kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku sekarang," dia kemudian tiba-tiba menembakkan pistolnya dengan suara ledakan mesiu keras dan peluru yang meledak karena momentum itu meluncur tepat ke arah Jungkook.

Terlalu terkejut, Jungkook tidak bisa menghindarinya dan peluru itu menggores pipinya dan menyisakan segaris luka yang terasa panas dan nyeri di pipi kiri Jungkook serta kemudian tertancap di dinding belakang Jungkook. Setelah perasaan syok itu lenyap, dia bergegas menyeka darah dari pipinya dan mendongak hanya untuk menyadari bahwa V sudah lenyap dari hadapannya.

.

" _Well_ , kurasa aku memang harus menghajar pencuri sialan ini karena sudah melukai kekasihku," gerutu Taehyung sambil mengobati luka di pipi Jungkook dengan kapas beraroma tajam obat luka berwarna oranye terang.

"Aku juga akan sangat senang sekali jika bisa menonton kekasihku menghajarnya," balas Jungkook separo menggumam karena pipinya sedang diobati Taehyung. Dia baru saja kembali dari bertugas dengan darah di bajunya dan seruan kaget Taehyung yang bergegas memberikannya pertolongan pertama seraya mengomel seperti nenek-nenek tua.

"Kupikir kau sudah berjanji akan menjaga diri," tambah Taehyung sambil mendelik sayang pada Jungkook yang meringis.

"Aku memang berjanji menjaga diri, tapi V tidak pernah berjanji untuk tidak melukaiku, kan?" balas Jungkook kalem lalu nyengir semakin lebar saat Taehyung menatapnya; gerakan itu membuat lukanya tertarik dengan rasa sakit lembut.

"Oh," Taehyung menjawil dagunya. "Menjadi sersan telah membuatmu pintar bicara, ya?" dia kemudian mengecup bibir Jungkook lembut sebelum mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang. "Kau mau _pyeogojeon_?" tawar Taehyung sambil melirik tumpukan _pancake_ Korea di atas piring.

Jungkook mengangguk penuh syukur apalagi saat Taehyung membawakannya segelas susu. Mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum meminta izin untuk mandi sebentar. Jungkook mengamati punggung telanjang Taehyung saat pemuda itu beranjak dari sisinya untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi sambil mengunyah _pyeogojeon_ buatan Taehyung yang lezatnya bisa saja membuat Jungkook menangis terharu. Terkadang Jungkook bingung; bagaimana bisa Taehyung begitu pintar memasak? Dominan yang benar-benar memanjakan Jungkook. Dia menusuk potongan lain saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan Taehyung melemparkan _dirty air kiss_ pada Jungkook yang seketika merona.

Sambil makan Jungkook memikirkan V yang menghilang dengan sangat cepat bahkan sebelum Jungkook sempat mengedipkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa pencuri itu begitu cepat dan tenang saat bergerak? Jungkook benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sekarang, Jimin masih di rumah sakit bersama kekasihnya dari Divisi Empat, Inspektur Min Yoongi. Keadaannya stabil saat Jungkook pulang dan menolak pertolongan pertama di ambulans karena tahu dominannya yang menunggu di rumah jelas bisa memperlakukannya dengan jauh lebih lembut dari perawat mana pun di dunia. Dia dicegat Namjoon dalam perjalanan kembali dan Jungkook terpaksa menjelaskan semuanya kepada inspektur itu sambil menahan perih yang berdenyut di lukanya sebelum akhirnya diizinkan kembali ke apartemennya untuk mendapati seruan khawatir Taehyung yang benar-benar _seksi_.

Kemudian saat Taehyung duduk di sisinya, Jungkook menatapnya. " _Ne_ , Taengie?"

"Apa?" balas Taehyung yang berdiri di balik meja dapur yang digunakan Jungkook dengan celana pendek katun dan bertelanjang dada; torsonya kelihatan lembap karena air dan aroma sabun mandinya begitu khas sehingga reaksi pertama Jungkook adalah menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma Taehyung.

"Menurutmu, apa aku bisa menangkap V?" tanya Jungkook sambil menusuk potongan _pyeogojeon_ -nya.

Taehyung meraih sendok Jungkook dan mulai menyuapi Jungkook sisa makanannya. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" tanyanya lembut sambil menatap Jungkook intens. Hanya saja, mata Jungkook tidak bisa tetap di mata Taehyung saat torso Taehyung yang lembap itu begitu menggoda.

"Dia cepat," keluh Jungkook setelah menyapukan pandangan takjub pada cara celana katun Taehyung menggantung rendah di tulang pinggulnya; ada segaris rambut halus di bawah pusarnya dengan ujung yang tersembunyi dengan erotis di balik celananya. "Dan begitu tenang. Aku tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya, bagaimana aku bisa menangkapnya?"

Taehyung menyuapkan sepotong _pyeogojeon_ pada Jungkook sebelum tersenyum. "Dengarkan aku," katanya lembut. "V ini hanyalah manusia biasa. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya hingga dia mencuri benda-benda dan berpenampilan seperti itu; tapi, jika dia masih manusia biasa, maka manusia biasa lain pasti bisa menangkapnya. _Kau_ pasti bisa melakukannya. Hanya butuh timing yang tepat untuk melakukannya,"

"Yah," keluh Jungkook meneguk susunya yang kental dan dingin. "Kalau begitu aku tidak pernah dapat timingnya," dia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan merengek yang menggemaskan saat kekasihnya itu terkekeh pelan dan membawa piring bekasnya ke mesin pencuci piring.

"Cepat atau lambat, pencuri ini pasti akan kautangkap," Taehyung melemparkan senyum sugestif menenangkan pada Jungkook yang sekarang menatapnya dari balik gelas susu yang terisi setengah. "Bagaimana jika setelah minum susu, kau mandi dan tidur?"

"Tidak menarik," gerutu Jungkook mengerling Taehyung sambil meminum susunya dalam satu teguk dan menjilat remah susu di bibir atasnya dengan gerakan yang disengaja agar terlihat sensual. "Kau punya ide lain?" tanyanya; menyadari benar tatapan menerawang Taehyung di bibirnya.

"Taruhan," Taehyung mendekat padanya dan menempelkan tubuh mereka dengan intim. "Kau _tidak_ akan suka ideku," dia merunduk dan menarik ciuman malas dari bibir menuju leher Jungkook.

"Benarkah?" terengah, Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan tercekat. "Siapa tahu _aku_ suka," tanyanya kemudian mengeluarkan suara tercekik tinggi saat tangan Taehyung tiba di tubuhnya yang mengeras menggelisahkan.

"Kau nakal sekali, Sersan Jeon," gumam Taehyung di kulitnya yang terasa sensitif oleh sentuhan Taehyung.

Jungkook selalu suka saat Taehyung memanggilnya ' _Sersan Jeon_ ' di momen-momen intim mereka; suara serak Taehyung begitu menggoda. Belum lagi permukaan perutnya yang datar dan bergelombang lembut. "Aku suka panggilan itu," bisik Jungkook lalu mendesah tanpa suara saat Taehyung mengigit lehernya dengan lembut.

" _I bet you so,_ " Taehyung mengecup bekas gigitannya yang memerah. Dia kemudian meraup tubuh bongsor Jungkook dalam gendongannya dan mengecup bibirnya. "Ayo, kita akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatku masuk penjara," dia membawa Jungkook menuju kamar mereka yang terbuka dan menggoda.

Jungkook mengerut dalam gairah antisipatif yang membuat seluruh kuduknya meremang. "Bagaimana jika aku jadi anak nakal?" bisiknya lalu mendesah keras saat ciuman Taehyung mendarat di jakunnya. "Lalu kau bisa memborgolku,"

"Ide bagus, Sersan." Balas Taehyung sambil menjatuhkan tubuh Jungkook ke ranjang yang berderit lembut menerima berat tubuhnya. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah ke sudut ruangan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bergemericing dari pakaian dinas Jungkook dan membawa borgol ke hadapan Jungkook yang terengah bergairah.

Taehyung memamerkan benda itu di depan wajah Jungkook dan membiarkan pemuda itu merasakan dinginnya borgol di wajah dan lehernya dengan cara menyapukannya dengan lembut. "Kau akan jadi anak nakal?" bisik Taehyung sementara Jungkook terlena oleh gairah. "Maka aku akan memborgolmu," dia membawa besi itu ke mulut Jungkook yang terkuak dan membuat Jungkook tercekat. Kemudian, Taehyung membenamkan satu ciuman panjang ke bibir Jungkook hingga pemuda itu melenguh dan kepalanya melesak ke dalam bantal yang digunakannya.

Malam itu, di tengah gemericing borgol dan desahan, V terlupakan sama sekali.

.

"Kau oke, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook mendongak dari lembaran surat kabarnya yang memberitakan tentang pencurian V semalam dan menemukan Namjoon berwajah masam tapi sarat simpati di hadapannya. "Ah, tentu saja, Inspektur." Balasnya tersenyum; Taehyung mengganti perban Jungkook dengan _Band-Aid_ yang sedikit lebar sehingga tidak menganggu pekerjaan Jungkook dan melepas pelindung itu kapan pun Jungkook di rumah dengan alasan agar proses penyembuhannya cepat.

Namjoon mangut-mangut di depannya dengan raut wajah stres. "Aku benar-benar menyesal dengan berita luka yang kalian alami," dia bersandar di meja Jungkook dan memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan lelah. "Jimin sepertinya terkena luka yang cukup parah karena pagi ini aku tidak melihat Yoongi di kantor,"

Bicara tentang Jimin, Jungkook juga sudah punya janji dengan Taehyung untuk menjenguk pemuda itu sepulang mereka bekerja. "V menghantamkan gagang pistol di kepalanya agar dia pingsan," sahut Jungkook melirik _headline_ berita di koran yang sedang dibacanya; _'V Muncul Kembali; Kepolisian Seolah Tidak Berdaya'_ dengan _sub-headline_ berbunyi; ' _Inilah Pendapat Psikolog Kriminal tentang V (Wawancara Ekskulsif)_ ' yang isinya adalah separo kesombongan dan sisanya adalah omong kosong tentang kesombongan. Jungkook tidak pernah suka Psikolog Kriminal lain selain Jung Hoseok. Menurutnya, hanya Hoseok-lah yang punya pandangan yang jelas dan tidak memihak sama sekali dan dia juga tidak pernah mengatakan omong kosong kesombongan.

"Dia juga menembakmu," Namjoon melirik luka di pipi Jungkook dan pemuda itu refleks menyentuh lukanya dengan ujung-ujung jemari.

"Meleset," sahut Jungkook menenangkan atasannya. "Dia tidak terlalu pintar menembak,"

"Atau dia sengaja membuatnya meleset," balas Namjoon membuat Jungkook seketika diam; terpana. "Dia selalu muncul saat kau berjaga, Jungkook. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Seolah dia bersikap berengsek selama ini hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu," alis Namjoon mengerut saat mengatakannya.

"Inspektur, saya rasa…," Jungkook berusaha menemukan kalimat yang benar tapi kepalanya macet.

"Tiga bulan lalu dia muncul kembali saat kau pertama kali diangkat menjadi sersan," Namjoon mulai. "Lalu setelah kau bertugas dan diberi penghargaan sebagai sersan terbaik, dia mencari masalah. Setiap kali kau bertugas jaga, dia muncul dan membuat kasus. Tidakkah menurutmu itu selalu berkaitan? Tidakkah di matamu dia kelihatan sebagai pencuri berengsek yang _caper_ di depanmu?"

 _V? Mencari perhatianku?_

Untuk akal sehat Jungkook yang malang, hal itu kedengaran absurd dan benar-benar tidak nyata. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook yang notabene tidak mengenal V secara personal bisa menjadi sumber perhatian tidak penting pencuri itu? Lagi pula, Jungkook punya Taehyung. Yang semalam sudah mengajarkan padanya hukuman apa yang anak nakal bisa dapatkan—yang membuat Jungkook rela menjadi anak nakal _selamanya_. Tapi karena yang melontarkan ide itu adalah atasan Jungkook dengan raut wajah serius, Jungkook terpaksa menelannya walaupun terasa pahit dan bergerigi tajam.

"Dia memang pencuri yang berengsek," sahut Jungkook pelan-pelan; menata kalimatnya dengan perlahan di kepalanya. "Tapi menurutku dia tidak _caper_ padaku," dia tercekat saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Komisaris Kim sudah melakukan diskusi denganku tentang ini," kata Namjoon kemudian yang hanya membuat otak Jungkook meringis karena mendapati Komisaris Besar Polisi Seoul ternyata _setuju_ pada ide tidak masuk akal itu. "Dan kami akhirnya sepakat…,"

Perasaan Jungkook seketika tidak enak.

"… akan menggunakanmu sebagai umpan untuk menangkap V,"

.

"Mereka… _apa_?!"

Jungkook seketika meraih bahu Taehyung dan menahannya untuk tetap duduk di depannya. "Astaga, tahan dirimu, Taengie," bisiknya melirik ke beberapa meja yang terisi yang sekarang sedang menatap mereka akibat suara tinggi penuh amarah Taehyung.

Pemuda itu menggeram dan sejujurnya, Jungkook suka sekali suara geraman Taehyung tapi tentu saja di saat dan kesempatan yang berbeda sama sekali. Dia kemudian kembali duduk dengan tenang dan bernapas melalui mulutnya yang terbuka. "Tidakkah mereka berpikir tentang _risiko_ yang mereka timpakan padamu dengan menjadikanmu umpan untuk menangkap sampah sialan ini?" geram Taehyung dengan kedua tangan mengepal di atas meja; urat-uratnya mengencang dan itu membuat Jungkook seketika ngeri.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," Jungkook meremas tangan Taehyung lembut. "Aku sersan, oke?" bisiknya berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang menggelegak seperti gunung berapi yang siap meletus dan memuntahkan magma cair ke seluruh penjuru.

"Oh, begitu?" balas Taehyung dengan mata menyipit dan melirik luka di pipi Jungkook. "Kurasa definisi dari melindungi diri adalah kembali tanpa luka?"

Jungkook memberengut; sebal dan merajuk. "Aku ini _sersan_ ,"ulangnya. "Terluka dalam tugas adalah kebanggaan dan aku menerimanya demi keadilan. Aku harus melakukannya. Jika V _memang_ hanya akan muncul saat aku bertugas, maka aku yang harus menangkapnya,"

"Harus?" cela Taehyung dengan ekspresi mencemooh yang kelihatan begitu agung di wajahnya. "Siapa yang meletakkanmu dalam kata ' _harus_ ' itu? Dirimu sendiri?"

Jungkook sejenak tergagap. "Jika aku berhasil melakukan ini, aku mungkin akan dipromosikan jadi inspektur!" cobanya lagi sambil mengusahakan senyuman antusiasnya yang terbaik tapi ekspresi Taehyung tetap begitu. "Taengie," bisiknya kemudian dengan nada lemah. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya sambil meremas tangan Taehyung yang mengepal; mustahil diuraikan.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sejenak dengan rahangnya yang mengencang. Jungkook tahu, dia bisa saja membuat giginya sendiri rontok karena menggertakannya terlalu kuat. Sejenak Jungkook merasa Taehyung akan memukulnya, menamparnya, atau meninggalkannya, tapi kemudian tatapan Taehyung berubah menjadi sedikit berspekulasi; mungkin memikirkan tawaran Jungkook sebelum akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya mendesah rileks.

"Baiklah," gumamnya; menyerah. "Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padamu—"

"Kau boleh menghukumku," sahut Jungkook buru-buru. "Aku tidak akan keberatan. Kau bahkan bisa meninggalkanku atau berhenti memasakanku makanan dan melayaniku seperti pembantu,"

Taehyung melemparkan tatapan ganjil pada Jungkook yang merona di bawah tatapan itu. "Dan membuat apartemen kita rata dengan tanah seperti kali terakhir kau berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang kau klaim dengan penuh percaya diri sebagai ' _memasak_ '?" balas Taehyung dan membuat rona _scarlet_ menghampar di wajah Jungkook; bahkan di lehernya.

Jungkook memang payah— _sangat_ payah dalam urusan seperti itu sehingga akhirnya Taehyung yang mengambil alih tugasnya untuk melayani. Lagi pula dari segi jam kerja, Jungkook punya jam kerja yang sedikit lebih banyak dari Taehyung. Namun sesekali, Jungkook juga akan membeli sesuatu untuk mereka berdua karena tidak ingin merepotkan Taehyung.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengumpankan diri?" tanya Taehyung kemudian saat jam istirahat makan siangnya akan berakhir.

"Malam ini," desah Jungkook. "Kau tahu, Choi Siwon?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dia punya berlian _Hope_ 5 karat," Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang seketika mengerutkan alisnya.

" _Hope diamond_?" ulang Taehyung. "Berlian _terkutuk_?"

"Tidak kusangka kau percaya takhayul begitu," Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Dan _ya_ , dia membelinya dari seseorang. Permata itu dijadikan bandul terbingkai permata di sebuah kalung yang rantainya juga terbuat dari permata,"

"5 karat berarti…," gumam Taehyung menghitung harganya hanya untuk kemudian urung membicarakannya. "Baiklah, baik, kita tahu seberapa _kaya_ nya Choi Siwon," tambahnya kemudian melambaikan tangan dan Jungkook terkekeh. "Dan jika malam ini kau kembali dengan selamat maka aku akan mempertimbangkan beberapa hadiah,"

.

"Kita akan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian dengan _Hope_ dan setelah V muncul, barulah kita akan mengepung lalu menangkapnya, oke?"

"Siap, Inspektur!"

Jungkook kemudian menyaksikan beberapa sersan rekannya dari Divisi Dua bergegas meninggalkan ruangan pajang berlian _hope_ itu bersama anak buahnya. Kemudian Namjoon berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah tegang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kami mengandalkanmu, Jeon Jungkook," katanya menepuk bahu Jungkook dan meremasnya akrab sebelum mengikuti langkah semua sersannya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ruang pajang milik keluarga Choi begitu besar dengan jendela-jendela besar dan kotak kaca anti-peluru untuk melindungi harta kekayaan mereka yaitu berlian _hope_ yang sekarang menemani Jungkook di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Ruangan besar itu hanya terisi panggung berlian _hope_ yang berkilau kebiruan jernih dan sisanya adalah ruang kosong yang disia-siakan. Jungkook tidak mengerti masalah arsitektur, tapi perancang ruangan ini jelas tidak punya selera sama sekali.

Jungkook kemudian memeriksa pistolnya dengan saksama sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut ruangan menunggu V memunculkan dirinya. Choi Siwon sudah mengiklankan berliannya di koran dan beberapa majalah bisnis serta mode terkenal di Seoul; tidak mungkin V tidak membacanya kecuali dia ternyata selama ini hidup di gua.

Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sudut ruangan yang mampu membuatnya melihat seluruh ruangan. Mengawasi permata yang berkilauan itu bahkan dalam cahaya yang begitu minim. Semua anggota divisi dua sedang berjaga di bawah sana; menunggu kode yang akan diberikan Jungkook ketika V akhirnya tiba di dalam ruangan itu untuk mencuri permata yang harganya mencapai 250 juta dolar per karatnya itu.

Detik, menit, dan jam berlalu tapi V tidak juga muncul. Arloji Jungkook sudah menampilkan pukul 00.30 dini hari, tapi pencuri konservatif itu tidak juga muncul. Apakah dia tidak tahu tentang berlian sensasional milik keluarga Choi ini? Atau bagaimana? Suara Namjoon di _earphone wireless_ Jungkook terdengar berbisik menanyakan V, tapi Jungkook menjawab dengan hal yang sama untuk kesejuta kalinya.

V tidak muncul.

Bahkan saat akhirnya matahari terbit dan burung mulai berkicau menyambutnya; V _tetap_ tidak muncul.

.

"Kopimu,"

Jungkook menerima secangkir kopi robusta yang dibuatkan Taehyung dengan desah lega di bibirnya. "Trims," gumamnya lalu menyesapnya dengan lembut dan mendecap penuh syukur.

Taehyung dengan wajah penuh garis-garis bekas bantal sedang berdiri di depannya dengan rambut mencuat ke satu sisi; dia baru saja bangun saat Jungkook tiba dengan wajah kelelahan dan sedang membuka sepatunya di depan pintu. Rencana mereka gagal total karena V memutuskan untuk tidak muncul sama sekali demi berlian berharga mengerikan itu. Taehyung menguap pelan saat meraih roti panggang yang baru keluar dari _toaster_ dan mengoleskannya dengan selai kacang dan jeli kesukaan Jungkook.

"Aku sudah bilang," gerutu Taehyung sambil menakup roti itu dan memberikannya pada Jungkook yang menerima dengan senang hati. "Itu ide buruk. Dan bagaimana bisa mereka begitu naif bahwa V akan muncul hanya karena _kau_?" Taehyung mengoleskan selai _Ovaltine_ pada satu roti lain.

Jungkook mengendikkan bahu sambil menjilat remah selai kacang dan jeli di jemarinya. "Komisaris Kim berpikir itu ide bagus— _sungguh_!" katanya lalu menambahkan dengan cepat saat Taehyung kelihatan siap meledak dalam tawa gelinya. "Dia sendiri bahkan sempat memberiku pesan agar berhati-hati sebelum melaksanakan tugas konyol itu. _See_ , bahkan komisaris polisi pun ternyata seputus asa _itu_ demi menangkap penjahat sial ini,"

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan kekehannya sendiri mendengarnya. "Dan seputus asa apa _kau_?" tanyanya mengamati Jungkook yang menyuap potongan terakhir roti bakarnya yang lezat sebelum menyesap kopinya lagi dengan khidmat.

"Entah," Jungkook mendesah kekenyangan setelah semalaman menunggu tanpa tujuan yang jelas di ruang pajang keluarga Choi. "Yang jelas aku tidak seputus ada _itu_ ," dia kemudian menambahkan lalu mengangguk antusias saat Taehyung menawarkan setumpuk panekuk dan madu serta bacon dan telur.

"Aku punya _feeling_ bahwa V ini tidak akan muncul lagi selamanya," kata Taehyung saat mengaduk adonan panekuk dan menuangnya ke atas _frypan_.

"Percaya diri sekali," gerutu Jungkook ketika Taehyung menggoyangkan _frypan_ sehingga panekuk di atasnya melayang dan berputar untuk kembali mendarat di wajan dengan mulus. "Memangnya kau siapa? Manajernya?" dia mencibir pada punggung Taehyung yang berguncang tertawa tanpa suara.

Taehyung meliriknya geli sambil menuang adonan kedua. "Kau mau taruhan?" tawarnya ceria sambil mengabaikan sungutan Jungkook di meja makan. Dia menuang empat potong panekuk di atas piring Jungkook dan menambahkannya dengan madu. "Dia tidak tergoda pada berlian milik Choi,"

"Mungkin dia tidak tahu," balas Jungkook sambil menyendok panekuknya dan mulai makan saat Taehyung meletakkan telur setengah matang di sisi piringnya.

"Iklan setengah halaman koran? Yang benar saja," kekeh Taehyung sambil memakan panekuknya sendiri. "Memangnya dia tinggal di mana? Di dalam gua?"

Jungkook memberengut ke panekuknya seolah benda itu sudah berbuat hal yang benar-benar jahat padanya. "Mungkin dia sudah melihat rencana kami entah dengan cara apa?"

Seraya mengunyah panekuknya, Taehyung mengangguk-angguk faham. "Bisa jadi," katanya dengan tenang. "Lagi pula bukankah itu bagus?" tambahnya kemudian menatap Jungkook yang sedang memotong putih telur dan memisahkannya dari bagian favoritnya, kuning telur. "Aku jadi bisa tidur nyenyak alih-alih membayangkan kekasihku sendiri mengorbankan nyawanya untuk disantap oleh pencuri sial yang berani-beraninya menodongkan pistol,"

Jungkook menyuap kuning telurnya dengan ceria. "Posesif sekali," godanya pada Taehyung yang menghabiskan panekuknya. "Kau sungguh sangat imut saat cemburu, kau tahu,"

"Imut?" ulang Taehyung; kelihatan sekali terganggu pada kata sifat yang digunakan Jungkook untuk menggambarkannya.

"Yep," Jungkook mengangguk lalu menyuap sisa panekuknya dan mendesah kekenyangan. "Kau imut," tambahnya lagi sambil meletakkan sendok di piring lalu menakupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata sambil membungkuk kecil. "Terima kasih atas makanan— _AH_!" dia berteriak kaget saat tangan Taehyung meraupnya dalam gendongan yang kuat di lengannya.

"Kau mau tahu hal apa yang bisa dilakukan orang imut ini padamu?" tanya Taehyung kemudian mengecup bibir Jungkook yang sedang tertawa.

"Kita harus cuci piring…!" rengek Jungkook saat Taehyung membawanya ke kamar. "Semut akan naik mencari remah madunya dan— _Taengie_!" rengek Jungkook setengah hati saat pemuda itu mendaratkannya di kasur. "Kau jangan— _jangan_ sentuh aku!" dia tertawa dan berusaha menghalau tangan Taehyung yang berusaha meraih tubuhnya dengan giat. "Jangaan!" tawanya dengan nada tinggi dan menendang-nendang brutal. "Aku baru saja bertugas sepanjang malam dan— _Taengie_ …!"

"Kau baru saja mengataiku _imut_ ," geram Taehyung geli sambil meraih pinggang Jungkook dan tersenyum lebar saat kekasihnya merengek-rengek ribut. "Bersiaplah, akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menyebutku imut," dia kemudian menyikap kaus kutung Jungkook sebelum membenamkan ciuman intim ke perut Jungkook yang terengah dan menjilat pusarnya dengan gerakan melingkar yang mengundang.

Rengekan Jungkook perlahan berubah menjadi degukan putus-putus penuh kenikmatan dan akhirnya berubah menjadi desahan saat tangannya melingkari kepala Taehyung yang terbenam di perutnya.

.

 _ **V Mengembalikan Barang Curiannya; Aman atau Ancaman?**_

 _Seoul, Korea Selatan—Setelah meneror Seoul selama lebih dari empat bulan, V kembali membuat masyarakat berdecak heran. Kali ini, pencuri yang sempat membuat pihak Kepolisian Seoul kalang-kabut ini, mengembalikan semua barang curiannya ke tempat di mana dia mencurinya. "Kami tidak faham maksud di balik pengembalian ini, tetapi kami berharap besar ini adalah tanda bahwa V tidak akan muncul kembali." Kata Kim Seokjin, Komisaris Besar Polisi Seoul saat diwawancarai pada hari Sabtu, 15 Agustus kemarin. Di lansir pihak Kepolisian, semua hasil curian V ditaksir bernilai lebih dari satu milyar Won. Pengembalian barang curian ini sontak membuat geger masyarakat Seoul. Semua barang diklaim utuh dan tidak kurang sedikit pun dari yang telah diambil V. Motif pengembalian ini masih diselidiki polisi, tetapi masyarakat akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena ini._

 _Psikolog Kriminal Seoul, Jung Hoseok, berpendapat bahwa ini adalah tanda bahwa V akhirnya bertobat. "Menurut saya, ini semua sudah jelas. V tidak akan muncul kembali. Dia punya kesempatan untuk menjual permata ini ke luar negeri dan menikmati hasilnya, tapi ternyata dia malah mengembalikannya." Ditemui di kediamannya, Jung Hoseok menyatakan dengan tegas bahwa masyarakat jelas sangat bisa bernapas lega untuk ini._

 _Pengembalian ini menimbulkan kesan mendalam di hati masyarakat Seoul. Pertanyaan besar yang belum terjawab masih membayangi mereka sampai saat ini. Apakah maksud V mengembalikan semua barang curian ini? Aman? Ataukah ancaman?_

"Wow, ini baru. Kau sudah baca ini?" Jungkook mengacungkan koran itu ke wajah Taehyung yang sedang memasak makan malam mereka. "V mengembalikan barang curiannya di hari saat aku menunggunya di ruang pajang Choi,"

"Sudah kubilang, kan," balas Taehyung sambil menyendok makanan yang baru saja dibuatnya dan membaginya sama rata di dua tempat. Aroma daging cincang dan lada membuat Jungkook seketika lapar dan mengabaikan korannya. "Dia tidak akan muncul lagi,"

Jungkook meraih sendok dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Masakan Taehyung begitu lezat dan Jungkook begitu lapar hingga reaksi pertama Jungkook saat menyuap makanan itu adalah menangis bahagia. "Aku sedikit tidak setuju dengan Jung Hoseok- _ssi_ , V tidak mungkin tobat,"

"Oh, ya?" balas Taehyung sambil ikut menyuap makan malam mereka. Dia meraih koran yang baru saja diabaikan Jungkook dan membacanya dengan ringkas. " _Well_ , aku setuju dengan kata Hoseok," dia melipat koran itu dan menatap Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah dengan pipi seperti _chipmunk_.

"Kau tentu saja akan setuju dengan teman SMA-mu," gerutu Jungkook setelah menelan kunyahannya dan menatap Taehyung yang terkekeh geli.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena dia adalah teman SMA-ku, tapi karena dia memang benar. V pasti akan berhenti melakukan pencurian. Percayalah," Taehyung menyuap makanannya.

"Sok tahu," gerutu Jungkook dan Taehyung tertawa.

"Positifnya?" Taehyung memukul lembut kening Jungkook dengan sendok yang baru saja digunakannya dan tertawa saat kekasihnya mengeluarkan suara-suara imut saat bergegas menyeka bekas liur dan makanan Taehyung di keningnya. "Kau bisa tidur nyenyak,"

"Tidur nyenyak?" Jungkook mengopi nada cemooh Taehyung tanpa cela. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika seseorang terus saja menggodaku?"

"Itu di luar kemampuanku," aku Taehyung berwajah polos. "Hormonku tidak bisa dibendung,"

"Omong kosong," Jungkook mendelik padanya dan membiarkan Taehyung membereskan sisa makanan mereka.

Sambil mengamati bokong Taehyung yang sedang mencuci piring, Jungkook memikirkan tingkah aneh pencuri itu. Apa sebenarnya maksud dari pencuri ini? Dia mengembalikan barang curiannya dengan utuh? Dan _kenapa_? Apakah dia tahu bahwa kemarin mereka melakukan sesuatu untuk menunggunya? Dia pasti mendengar kabar itu dari seseorang dan menyiapkan diri. Mungkinkah dia kemudian ragu melakukan pencurian karena banyaknya polisi yang berjaga?

"Kau akan mengapresiasi bokongku dan kehebatannya, tidak?"

Jungkook mengerjap dan merona saat Taehyung menatapnya geli; menyadari bahwa kekasihnya baru saja memergokinya memandangi bokongnya dengan tatapan menerawang yang mungkin saja kelihatan bodoh. Dia kemudian bergegas menghampiri Taehyung dan meraih lap bersih untuk piring mereka.

" _Ne_ , Taengie?" katanya kemudian sambil membantu Taehyung mengelap piring yang sudah dicuci.

"Hm?" tanya Taehyung sambil membilas busa sabun di piringnya ditingkahi suara gemericik air dan dentang saat gelas menghantam piring di dalam bak.

"Menurutmu, V membatalkan pencuriannya karena ada polisi?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengamati piring yang sedang dilapnya dengan tekun.

Taehyung menatap kekasihnya dengan alis berkerut. "V? Takut?" tanyanya kemudian meraih piring lain yang penuh busa. "Menurutku tidak. Dia mungkin memang ingin tobat,"

"Tidak masuk akal," gumam Jungkook sebal sambil menggaruk pelipisnya dengan tangannya yang lembap sehabis mengelap piring. "Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin tobat?"

"Entah," Taehyung menyerahkan piring terakhir dan mematikan kran setelah mencuci tangannya dan tersenyum pada Jungkook. "Mungkin karena dia akhirnya lelah?"

.

Hari ini Jungkook libur. Sebuah kompensasi atas kerjanya yang baik sebagai umpan V—walaupun gagal.

Jadi, ditinggalkan sendirian oleh Taehyung yang bekerja, Jungkook memutuskan untuk membereskan apartemen. Mereka berdua begitu sibuk hingga tidak sempat membuang benda-benda yang saat diperhatikan dengan saksama ternyata adalah rongsokan tidak berguna. Dengan masker di wajahnya, Jungkook mulai bekerja. Pekerjaan panjang itu dimulai dari kamar mereka yang berantakan.

Semua berkas-berkas kasus yang ditangani Jungkook perlahan dirapikan dan dimasukkan ke dalam kotak kontainer plastik besar di pojok; berkas itu nantinya akan membantu jika Jungkook dipromosikan menjadi Inspektur. Setelah merapikannya, Jungkook mulai mengganti seprai tempat tidur mereka dengan yang baru dan harum dari kantung laundri.

Pekerjaan itu membuat otak Jungkook menjadi lebih ringan karena tidak berpikir sama sekali. Dia kemudian beranjak ke barang-barang Taehyung dan akan membereskan kotak besar yang seingat Jungkook terisi barang-barang Taehyung sebelum Jungkook datang kemari. Sejenak dia terdiam; ragu-ragu. Taehyung mungkin adalah kekasihnya, tapi tetap saja. Dia berhak punya rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui Jungkook. Dia berhak menyimpan rahasia sebanyak apa pun darinya. Jungkook mengamati kotak itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdiri; dia akan minta izin Taehyung sebelum membukanya.

Tapi saat separo langkah menuju ponselnya untuk menelepon Taehyung, dia menoleh kembali ke kotak itu. Menjilat bibirnya gugup, Jungkook kemudian berjongkok kembali di sana. _Mengintip sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan?_

Telunjuknya terulur ke tutup kotak dan perlahan menaikannya. Di tengah jalan, Jungkook berhenti dan menjatuhkannya lagi. _Tidak, tidak, dia tidak boleh_. Jungkook mendesah keras dan mulai bangkit tapi sisi dirinya yang penasaran kembali mengambil alih. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh kardus itu selama tinggal di sini; benda itu memang sudah ada di sana sejak berjuta tahun yang lalu dan Jungkook tidak pernah peduli. Baru sekarang, saat membereskan rumah, dia begitu penasaran pada isi kotak itu.

Berpikir sebentar, Jungkook akhirnya menyentakkan kotak itu terbuka. Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan mengintip isinya. Di dalamnya ada seonggok kain yang dibentuk buntalan tidak beraturan. Jungkook mengulurkan tangan dan meraih benda itu dan membentangkannya; itu hanya kain biasa yang sedikit kotor. Melihatnya, pemuda itu terkekeh kecil. Otaknya memang selalu tahu cara untuk membuatnya ketakutan. Dia melipat kain itu dan akan menaruhnya ke kotak saat matanya menangkap bahwa isi kardus itu bukan hanya kain.

Di dalamnya terlipat sebuah kemeja abu-abu gelap yang disetrika rapi. Dengan alis berkerut, Jungkook meraih benda itu dan membentangkannya. Dari dalam lipatannya, jatuh seuntai dasi yang dua tingkat lebih gelap yang tidak disimpul. Jungkook mulai berdebar; dia pernah melihat kemeja ini sebelumnya. Dia membongkar kardus itu dan menemukan sisanya. Ada _leather shoes_ hitam mengilat dan kaus kaki. Mengamati semuanya, Jungkook membawa kemeja itu ke hidungnya dan mulai menciumi aromanya dengan ragu.

Dan aroma itu sontak membuatnya teringat.

" _Jangan menembak, Mungil,"_

" _Jangan berteriak, Mungil, kita tentu tidak ingin kepala mungilmu ini pecah di sini, kan?"_

" _Sersan Jeon Jungkook. Divisi Dua, bagian Investigasi."_

Kepala Jungkook terasa pusing dan berdenyut-denyut. Dia menatap nanar kemeja yang sekarang digenggamnya erat-erat hingga mulai muncul kerutan di sekitar genggamannya. Dia bernapas melalui mulutnya; terlalu mual untuk bernapas melalui mulutnya dan mencium aroma kemeja itu yang sekarang seolah menempel di cuping hidungnya. Dan hanya untuk membuatnya semakin parah, dia menemukan sebuah topeng perak sepuhan di sudut kardus. Dengan dua celah mungil bulan sabit di bagian matanya dan seperempat bagian yang hilang tepat di bagian bibirnya.

" _Kau anak buah Inspektur Kim Namjoon,"_

" _Tembak saja, Sersan, jika kau menembak, maka aku akan melakukan ini,"_

Dia kemudian mengingatnya dengan perlahan. Dia masuk Kepolisian tepat di hari saat V mulai berhenti menampakkan dirinya dan mencuri barang-barang. Lalu kemudian dia bertemu dengan Taehyung dan ditawari untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen pemuda itu. Dia tinggal di sini untuk beberapa bulan saat menjalani hari-hari beratnya agar dapat dipromosikan menjadi sersan dan V muncul kembali. Berkat investigasinya mengenai V, Jungkook akhirnya dipromosikan menjadi sersan sebelum akhirnya V kembali menghilang.

Dan dia muncul kembali setelah Jungkook sukses menjadi sersan dan selalu melakukan kejahatan—jika Namjoon memang _benar_ —setiap kali Jungkook melaksanakan _shift_ bagiannya. Jungkook menyadari dengan ngeri bahwa pola yang baru saja dipikirkannya terasa begitu benar. V muncul untuk membuat kehebohan dan _agar_ Jungkook melakukan investigasi terhadap dirinya dan mendapatkan promosi menjadi seorang sersan.

 _V telah membantu karirnya_.

Dan jika sekarang Taehyung _adalah_ V, itu menjelaskan segalanya.

Kenapa Taehyung mengatakan dengan penuh percaya diri bahwa V akan tobat.

Kenapa Taehyung begitu percaya pada spekulasi Hoseok tentang V.

Kenapa Taehyung seolah tahu kapan V akan dan tidak akan muncul.

" _Tidakkah mereka berpikir tentang risiko yang mereka timpakan padamu dengan menjadikanmu umpan untuk menangkap sampah sialan ini?"_

" _Aku sudah bilang, itu ide buruk. Dan bagaimana bisa mereka begitu naif bahwa V akan muncul hanya karena_ kau _?"_

" _Well, aku setuju dengan kata Hoseok,"_

" _Kau tentu saja akan setuju dengan teman SMA-mu,"_

" _Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena dia adalah teman SMA-ku, tapi karena dia memang benar. V pasti akan berhenti melakukan pencurian. Percayalah,"_

Tentu saja V akan berhenti, karena Taehyung _adalah_ V!

Napas Jungkook terasa memburu. Selama ini pencuri yang dikejar-kejarnya demi karirnya adalah teman satu apartemennya—dan _kekasih_ nya. Dia merasa pusing saat memikirkan ini dan menjatuhkan kemeja di tangannya ke lantai. Dan dia menolak melongok ke dalam kardus yang terisi topeng perak itu. Mengingat moncong pistol yang ditekan V ke pelipisnya dan luka bakar di pipinya yang berdenyut saat mengingat pemberi luka itu.

V _adalah_ Taehyung.

Taehyung- _nya_.

Lelaki yang padanya, Jungkook mempercayakan jiwa dan hatinya. Lelaki yang menyambutnya setiap pulang ke apartemen dan mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya tentang V dan apakah lelaki itu _senang_ mendengar kesusahan Jungkook menghadapi dirinya di malam hari? Dia selalu berpikir Taehyung sedang bekerja saat tidak menemukan pemuda itu di apartemen saat pulang dari kantor; dan jika ternyata dia berkeliaran dengan setelan abu-abu dan mencuri barang-barang…

Teringat kembali saat Jungkook pulang dan menemukan apartemen kosong; mencoba menelepon Taehyung yang langsung disambungkan pada kotak suara. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, V muncul.

Jungkook ingin muntah.

… _tapi kemudian tatapan Taehyung berubah menjadi sedikit berspekulasi; mungkin memikirkan tawaran Jungkook sebelum akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya mendesah rileks. "Baiklah," gumamnya; menyerah._

Dan saat itulah V memutuskan untuk _tidak_ muncul sama sekali padahal berlian seharga 250 juta dolar per karatnya sedang menunggu untuk dirinya di sana hanya dengan penjagaan satu sersan yang bahkan tidak bisa menembak dengan jitu.

Jika Taehyung _adalah_ V. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Jungkook merasa begitu aman saat pencuri itu memojokannya; kenapa dia bisa begitu _terbuai_ dengan panggilan _'Mungil'_ yang diberikannya. Jungkook _tidak_ gila karena merasa aman dengan pencuri itu…

 _Karena pencuri itu adalah kekasihnya._

.

Taehyung mendorong pintu apartemennya terbuka dan melepas sepatunya. Di pelukannya ada kantung kertas terisi beberapa kotak makanan yang akan mereka santap malam ini. Dia terlalu lelah untuk memasak dan Jungkook sepertinya tidak akan keberatan dengan makanan cepat saji. Dia mengamati apartemen yang kelihatan rapi dan tersenyum geli; kekasihnya yang bongsor itu pasti beres-beres karena hari libur dadakan yang didapatkannya. Dengan sandal rumah, dia memasuki apartemen yang lenggang.

"Jeongie?" panggilnya mengeraskan suara dan kemudian berhenti saat menemukan kekasihnya duduk di sofa. "Oh, kau di sini," katanya ringan sambil beranjak ke dapur dengan semua belanjaannya. "Kau tidak keberatan dengan makanan cepat saji? Aku benar-benar lelah dan tidak yakin bisa memasak makanan enak," dia meringis pada kekasihnya yang masih menolak menatapnya. "Kau baik?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengenggam sekotak makanan.

Jungkook menatapnya dengan sorot mata terluka yang membuat hati Taehyung terasa dicabik-cabik. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya, Jungkook bergegas memasuki kamar mereka dan membawa ke luar sebuah kardus besar yang membuat Taehyung seketika menegang. Di sana, di depan pintu kamar, kekasihnya menuang isi kotak itu. Yang Taehyung tahu dengan jelas _apa_ isinya.

"Kau adalah V." kata Jungkook kemudian dengan nada datar yang gemetar. Dia melempar _hanger_ yang terisi jas abu-abu serasi dengan kemeja di lantai. "Kau _adalah_ V." dia melempar benda terakhir yang amat krusial; topeng perak sepuhan yang akhirnya membuat semua kostum V teronggok dengan lengkap di lantai.

"Jeongie…," Taehyung menelan ludah dan melangkah perlahan ke arah kekasihnya. "Aku bisa jelaskan,"

"Kau. _Adalah._ V." ulang Jungkook seolah itu adalah mantera yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari kiamat. Dia menatap Taehyung yang masih diam dengan mata nanar penuh amarah dan rasa dikhianati. "Ini menjelaskan kenapa V selalu muncul saat aku butuh kasus demi karirku. Dia muncul dan membuatku dipromosikan menjadi sersan, dia muncul dan _nyaris_ membuatku dipromosikan menjadi inspektur. Aku berpikir Inspektur Kim dan Komisaris Kim orang _bodoh_ karena seputus asa _itu_ untuk percaya bahwa V muncul hanya untuk _ku_. Dan sekarang apakah aku juga sama _bodoh_ nya karena percaya bahwa V _memang_ muncul untuk _ku_? Karena V adalah _kekasih_ ku."

"Jeongie…,"

"Dan apakah kau senang saat mendengar ceritaku tentang bagaimana _lelah_ dan _kelimpungan_ nya aku menghadapi pencuri ini?" tanya Jungkook mengabaikan panggilan Taehyung. "Apakah _kau_ senang melihat luka ini di pipiku?" dan saat menyebutkanya, luka di pipi Jungkook berdenyut lagi. "Dan jika saat itu aku berteriak memanggil Jimin akankah _kau_ menembak kepalaku saat itu juga?"

"Apa?!" Taehyung kelihatan baru saja terkena penyakit penyempitan pembuluh darah. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku menembakmu dan sengaja membuatnya meleset!"

"Bagaimana _aku_ bisa tahu bahwa kau sengaja membuatnya meleset atau itu _memang_ meleset?" balas Jungkook gemetar; kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Jungkook, aku _memang_ sengaja membuatnya meleset!" suara Taehyung meninggi dengan frustasi. "Aku tidak berniat mencelakaimu! Aku hanya ingin—"

"Apa?" sela Jungkook menatapnya dengan mata merah yang sekarang mulai berair. "Kau hanya ingin _apa_?!"

"Aku hanya ingin menekanmu!" seru Taehyung yang kelihatan stres. "Aku ingin membuatmu terluka sehingga Seokjin akan melihat perjuanganmu dan mempromosikanmu menjadi inspektur! Aku hanya ingin membuat karirmu lancar!"

"Oh, ya," balas Jungkook dingin. "Karena sepertinya rencanamu berhasil." Jungkook kemudian menendang pakaian V di kakinya dan mendengus. "Terima kasih. Aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau tinggal bersamamu lagi."

"APA?!" raung Taehyung dan bergegas meraih tangan Jungkook dan tidak bergeming saat pemuda itu berteriak marah meminta Taehyung melepaskan tangannya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku?!" raungnya lagi dengan nada yang membuat Jungkook malah semakin marah.

"Aku _akan_ meninggalkanmu!" balas Jungkook dengan sama marahnya. "Kaupikir aku akan senang dengan semua ini?! Kaupikir _aku_ senang saat kekasihku berkeliling menjadi bangsat koservatif yang menggasak barang-barang dan mengacungkan pistol ke arah _ku_?!"

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Taehyung kelihatan kesulitan untuk bicara karena giginya yang dikencangkan dan rahangnya yang tegang.

"Bagus," Jungkook menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas tetapi nihil; cengkraman Taehyung begitu kuat. "Karena aku tidak minta izinmu!"

"Setidaknya izinkan aku menjelaskan tanpa diteriaki!" balas Taehyung mencengkram Jungkook yang meronta dengan semakin kuat.

" _The worst things are seen! Not told!_ " balas Jungkook kemudian mengigit tangan Taehyung hingga pemuda itu meraung kesakitan dan berlari ke kamar untuk bergegas kabur dari sana. Dia sudah mengepak semua barangnya sambil beres-beres setelah mengetahui siapa V sebenarnya dan dia siap berangkat ke apartemen Jimin—nama pertama yang muncul di benaknya saat kebingungan.

Dia sudah akan kabur saat Taehyung meraih tasnya. Jungkook menginjak kaki pemuda itu dengan keras hingga dia kembali meraung dan bergegas memanfaatkan momentum itu untuk kabur. Dia sudah akan mencapai pintu saat Taehyung melemparkan tubuhnya dan menangkap Jungkook. Dia berteriak saat berat tubuh Taehyung mereka berdua mendarat di lantai dengan suara gedebuk keras dan sakit menyerang siku, dada, dan lutut Jungkook yang mendarat di lantai. Tas Jungkook terlempar dari genggamannya dan Taehyung memaksa dia agar berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku," geram Taehyung mencengkram dagu Jungkook dengan jemarinya. "Kau _tidak boleh_ meninggalkanku," dia kemudian merunduk untuk mencium Jungkook dan mengumpat keras saat Jungkook mengigit bibirnya marah.

"Enyah kau, Psikopat Gila!" Jungkook meludahi wajah Taehyung dan memberontak mencoba meloloskan diri dari kedua lengan Taehyung yang mengungkungnya begitu kuat.

Taehyung mengabaikan ludah Jungkook di wajahnya. "Kau—!" geramnya mulai meraung tetapi kemudian terdiam hingga Jungkook akhirnya juga terdiam. Keduanya terengah saat saling menatap. Taehyung mengusap ludah Jungkook di wajahnya dengan tangan; melihat celah itu, Jungkook kemudian meloloskan diri dan menyaksikan saat Taehyung terjatuh karena Jungkook lolos dari bawah tubuhnya.

Jungkook bergegas meraih tasnya dan beranjak untuk pergi; namun dia terdiam saat Taehyung tidak mencegahnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan pemuda itu terduduk di lantai sambil mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dan basah oleh salivanya. Dia menyerah, tidak lagi memaksa Jungkook untuk tinggal.

"Aku akan pergi," coba Jungkook sambil meraih gagang pintu tapi Taehyung tetap diam.

Diamnya Taehyung membuat Jungkook ragu. Dia menurunkan tangannya dari gagang pintu dan menatap Taehyung yang terduduk dengan bahu terkulai di lantai.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi?" tanya Taehyung serak.

"Kau tidak mencegahku?" balas Jungkook dan membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dan kau tidak mau tinggal, jadi kuputuskan untuk membiarkanmu." Taehyung menghela napas. "Aku tahu aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh tapi aku benar-benar ingin membantumu. Aku sudah berhenti menjadi pencuri sejak lama dan kemudian aku bertemu denganmu. Kau kelihatan sangat menginginkan pekerjaan di kepolisian. Aku awalnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tetapi aku menyadari satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin terkesan adalah dengan membuatmu mendapatkan investigasi tentang V. Dan aku mengeluarkan benda lama itu dan kembali menjadi V.

"Aku tidak melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku melakukannya untuk _mu_. Semua barang curian itu kukembalikan karena memang aku tidak membutuhkannya. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kau mendapatkan tugas untuk mengejarku dan membuat Namjoon terkesan atas kerjamu. V akan jadi topik menakjubkan dan bisa membuatmu naik pangkat dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya peduli padamu, Jeon Jungkook. Hanya pada _mu_ …" bisik Taehyung pecah sambil menatap Jungkook yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tas bodoh di tangannya. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan," tambah pemuda itu. "Aku memang membohongimu dan melakukan cara curang untuk membuatmu naik pangkat dan jika kau ingin pergi; itu wajar. Aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh." Dia kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam dan mndesah lagi. "Sudah kuduga, V adalah ide yang bodoh…"

"Taehyung…," bisik Jungkook perlahan. "A-aku…,"

"Kau mau pergi, kan? Tidak apa-apa," kata Taehyung lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang salah dan pantas dihukum atas itu," dia memijat hidungnya dan membersit kecil. Dia akan menangis; Jungkook tahu itu. Dan Jungkook belum pernah melihat Taehyung menangis karena apa pun.

Sekarang saat pemuda itu mulai menangis karena _nya_ , Jungkook merasa begitu sakit hati.

"Taehyung…,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sudah telepon taksi? Di luar dingin sekali. Dan tolong, gunakan jaketmu," Taehyung membersit kecil. "Akan kuteleponkan taksi. Tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil beranjak menuju pesawat telepon.

"Taehyung,"

"Sedang disambungkan."

Jungkook memandang pemuda yang sedang menelepon itu dengan marah sebelum melangkah besar-besar ke arahnya dan menuruti instingnya untuk mengangkat tangannya yang memegang tas lalu mengayunkan benda itu hingga menghantam kepala Taehyung. Pemuda itu berteriak kaget dan menjatuhkan pesawat telepon. Dia berbalik dan menatap Jungkook yang berdiri marah di depannya.

"Kau bodoh!" kata Jungkook marah. "Aku tidak perlu taksi!"

Taehyung menatapnya kebingungan. "Tidak perlu taksi?" tanyanya kaget. Dia diam sejenak saat berpikir kemudian berkata lembut dan nyaris linglung, "Oh, kau mau naik bus saja?"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, tas Jungkook menghantam kepala Taehyung dan setelahnya Jungkook menjatuhkan kedua tasnya dan menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung yang berdiri kaget. "Aku tidak butuh apa pun karena aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," kata-kata Jungkook berhamburan dan terdengar teredam di dada Taehyung. "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih?" dia mengangkat wajah dan merajuk sebal.

"Kau… akan tinggal?" tanya Taehyung; tidak bisa mencerna konsep itu sama sekali seolah dia sedang berenang di dalam lautan jeli. "Tinggal?"

Kali ini tangan Jungkook yang memukul tengkorak Taehyung yang bersuara keras. "Bodoh!" katanya sebal lalu memeluk pemuda itu. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kim Taehyung bodoh! Tentu saja aku tinggal!" dia mencubiti pinggang Taehyung hingga pemuda itu berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

Kemudian dia memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan erat dan mengaitkan jemarinya di punggung Jungkook. "Kau tinggal," desahnya dengan nada lega yang takzim. "Kau _tinggal_ ," tambahnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Jeon Jungkook, _terima kasih_ …"

.

 _Omake:_

"V mungkin akan muncul kembali,"

"Tidak, dia tidak akan muncul."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Jeon, memangnya kau siapa? Manajernya?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, Park. Percayalah padaku, dia tidak akan muncul kembali."

"Sok tahu. Dia ini seorang kriminal, Jeon, bukan artis."

"Makanya, kubilang kau diam saja. V tidak akan muncul kembali, serius."

"Kau bodoh sekali,"

"Bodoh tapi _benar_ ,"

"Omong kosong. Kita harus tetap bersiaga untuk kemunculan V,"

"Astaga, Park, dia _tidak akan_ muncul kembali!"

"Aku tidak dengar itu,"

"Lagi pula dia mengirimkanmu bunga sebagai permintaan maaf karena membuat kepalamu berdarah, kan?"

" _People said forgive but don't forget_ ,"

"Dan itu akan membuatmu jadi seorang pendendam busuk,"

"Kau banyak bicara,"

"Kau hanya benci mendengarkanku bicara karena aku _benar_ , Park."

.

.

END!

.

.

Author's Corner:

Dikerjakan separo di Bali dan separo di Jogja. Yang awalnya dokumen amburegul akhirnya jadi dokumen rapih yang bersihh :'D entah kenapa belakangan jadi suka bikin crime gituu. Kebanyakan nonton Conan kali ya? Hohoho. Ini malah bikin V jadi keliatan kayak Kaito Kid gitu sumpah deeeh wkwkwk. Beberapa mungkin ada yang mikir kenapa aku suka banget make unsur2 Conan di tiap ff crime-ku; karena sejujurnya aku memang dapet semua info tentang crime di sana. Sama seperti Aoyama Gosho yang dapet inspirasi dari Conan Doyle :') _and only in my fanfic, Park Jimin, you got the jams_ XD

Awalnya sih niatku bikin si Taehyung ini namanya pas jadi maling (?) engga V gitu, yang lain. Tapi kemudian mikir; Aoyama Gosho gak nyembunyiin jati diri Kaito dari kami para fans dan itu bikin aku gregetan jadi kupikir bagus kali ya dibikin kayak gitu hohoho. Aku juga gatau divisi dua itu beneran bagian investigasi ato engga hohoho. Eniwei, ada yang suka cerita abal-abal kayak gini? Boleh dong ninggalin review? /puppy eyes.

 _PS. Hey, guys, have questions? Kindly reach me over PM for questioning, BBM's pin, LINE's ID or you can follow me on_ _ **jaejaeclaire**_ _and mention for folback, k x))))_

 _lvja, Eclaire xxxxxx_

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Café Jeje_

Seogyo- _dong_ , Mopu- _gu_ , Seoul-South Korea

 _10.05 AM._

Pintu kafe terbuka dengan suara denting lonceng yang terdengar nyaring. Taehyung mendongak dari mesin _coffee maker_ -nya yang sedikit macet dan menyerukan kalimat sambutan selamat datang bersama sekitar dua orang pelayan lain yang salah satunya bergegas menghampiri tamu yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Gadis itu menggunakan terusan _cocktail dress_ ketat berwarna merah lembut dengan sweter tipis di bahunya juga topi bertepian lebar di atas rambut cokelatnya yang panjang jatuh tergerai lembut di bahunya. Tangannya yang memakai kuteks merah melepaskan kacamata _Blanc & Eclare_ yang digunakannya dan menatap kafe dengan matanya yang berkilau.

Pelayan menanyakan pesanannya dengan sopan sebelum membawakannya ke Taehyung. "Mesinmu oke?" tanya pelayan itu mendongak ke balik bar untuk mengecek pekerjaan Taehyung.

"Oke," sahut pemuda itu tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang _Lady Nightshade_ inginkan?" tanyanya melirik gadis berterusan ketat di meja di dekat jendela dengan dinding biru muda pucat dengan tulisan-tulisan serta kertas-kertas yang ditempel di sana. Angin penyejuk ruangan membelai rambutnya yang cantik.

"Katanya dia sedang sedikit tidak enak badan dan butuh _latte_ ," pelayan itu tersenyum. "Sedikit kental dan _lowfat_ ,"

"Persis," balas Taehyung nyengir lalu membuatkannya sementara pelayan itu menunggu. Saat membuatkan pesanannya, Taehyung sesekali melirik tamu mereka yang sedang duduk di ujung ruangan itu.

Beberapa anak SMA datang kemari dengan tas-tas mereka, mungkin pulang lebih awal atau juga bolos. Mereka duduk menggerombol dengan _cam corder_ dan kamera digital di atas meja; membicarakan idola mereka. Dengan segelas kopi dingin dan tumpukan _cupcakes_ warna-warni yang dicubiti dan dikunyah dengan ceria. Taehyung mencampur minumannya dengan lincah sebelum menuang kopi coklelat muda berbuih itu ke atas cangkir dan mengelap pinggirannya dengan tisu saat gadis itu berdiri di dekatnya.

"Permisi, toilet ada di sebelah mana?" tanyanya dengan suara parau lembut yang menurut Taehyung sedikit terdengar menahan rasa sakit.

Taehyung mendongak dan rekannya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Di bawah lapisan bedaknya, Taehyung bisa melihat bahwa dia pucat dan sedang sakit. Dan ada selapis keringat di pelipisnya yang membuatnya gelisah. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya dengan resah seolah dia siap muntah. Taehyung melirik mejanya dan menemukan topi serta sweternya ditinggalkan di sana sementara dia membawa tasnya ke toilet.

"Ini pesanannya," Taehyung mengangkat cangkir _latte lowfat_ itu dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan yang menunggu bersama nampan dan sepiring _muffin_ cokelat yang merekah dan menguarkan aroma tajam cokelat Tahiti.

"Dia masih di toilet," sahut pelayan itu sambil meletakkan cangkirnya hati-hati di nampan kayu mengilat yang dibawanya bersama piring _muffin_ serta setumpuk kecil tisu dengan gambar dua orang dalam bentuk karikatur kurus dan tulisan ' _Jeje_ ' yang garis atas J pertamanya langsung menjadi pijakan karikaturnya.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Sepertinya dia sakit," tambahnya sambil mengelap mejanya dengan lap dan membersihkan sisa bubuk kopi yang mengotorinya sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan mengelap kedua tangannya di _apron_ gelapnya.

Gadis itu kemudian keluar dari toilet dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari sebelumnya dan membuat Taehyung seketika mengamatinya dengan khawatir. Seorang pelayan berhenti di sisinya dan menawarkan rumah sakit, tapi dia menggeleng sambil menyentuh kepalanya. Saat terseok-seok kembali ke kursinya di atas _stiletto_ tujuh senti warna merah-hitam yang menantang, pelayan di sisi Taehyung bergegas mengangkat nampan dan meletakkannya di meja gadis yang sekarang menghela napas dari bibirnya yang terkuak.

"Apakah ruangan ini memang berwarna sedikit kuning?"

Taehyung menoleh mendengar nada bertanya gadis yang sekarang bersandar penuh di kursinya. Jemarinya gemetar saat memijat pelipisnya dan Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya.

 _Mual, pusing, tremor… dan xanthopsia_ …

"Telepon ambulans," kata Taehyung seketika pada pelayan di sisinya yang menjaga mesin kasir sementara dia bergegas ke luar dari balik bar; dia mendorong pintu kayu yang berkeriet ribut dan beranjak menghampiri gadis yang sekarang terengah-engah.

"Apa?" tanya kasirnya dengan bingung sementara Taehyung berlari kecil menghampiri gadis itu. "Telepon _apa_?!" lanjutnya kebingungan.

" _Agashii_?" tanyanya berjongkok di depannya. "Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menggumamkan permisi dan meraih tangan kirinya untuk mengecek denyut nadinya. Di bawah sidik jarinya, terasa denyutan nadinya yang lambat dan tidak teratur.

Gadis itu tersengal lagi saat menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan rikuh yang disadari Taehyung sebagai gerakan yang dilakukan gadis itu karena kebiasaan.

"Kopi," keluh gadis itu dengan suara yang kering. Taehyung kemudian membantunya meraih cangkir kopinya dan membantunya menyesap; beberapa tetes kopi meluncur dari sudut bibirnya dan menetes dari dagunya hingga ke bagian dadanya yang terbuka.

Setelah meneguk tersiksa dan menyeka bibirnya dengan jemari; tiba-tiba saja dia terkesirap keras. Lalu mengeluarkan suara berdeguk keras yang membuat seluruh penghuni kafe terkejut. Dia merosot dari sofa ke lantai dan Taehyung mengenggam tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil mencengkram dan menggaruk-garuk lehernya seolah sedang berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

" _Agashii_?! _AGASHI_!" teriaknya sambil menahan tubuh yang merosot di pelukannya dan menggelepar-gelepar seperti ikan yang diangkat ke permukaan. Tangannya gemetar dan wajahnya berubah menjadi hijau sebelum akhirnya muntah di sana; di kaki Taehyung.

Pupilnya melebar dan kemudian dia mencengkram lehernya dengan ekspresi seperti seseorang yang sedang dibakar hidup-hidup. Urat-urat di lehernya menyembul saat dia berusaha berteriak namun tidak ada suara yang keluar kecuali suara tercekik yang tersiksa. Sebelum dia berdeguk keras sekali dan akhirnya diam.

Terkulai di pelukan Taehyung; _mati_.

* * *

 **V** 's 2ND CASE:

 **FINGERHUT**

 _Inspired by Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho_

 _TaeKook's fanfiction by ECLAIRE_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely but the casts*.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

 ***Note:**

 _ **Whichever Detective Conan's parts you probably found in this fanfic**_ _ **are_not**_ _ **mine; copyrights honorably belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**_

 _ **This is a pure fanfiction and no profit is**_ _ **taken**_ _ **by author.**_

.

 _Special thank and lot of love for my beloved_ _ **naranari**_ _-eonni—those ah-mazing SooHoon's fanfictions, endless supports, gossips, baby-things (?), and everygoddamnthing! I'm so sorry it's not MinYoon just because you insisted me to update and all I have in that time was TaeKook so…. Mianhamnida! /bow :'))_

 _This is also for my baby_ _ **Alestie**_ _—our latest meetup was full of craziness so, I'm waiting for another then! And please, could you stop mentioning 'Mas Beje' in every single goddamn conversation we have? GOSH! XDXD_

 _Regards, Eclaire xxxxx_

* * *

 _Café Jeje_

Seogyo- _dong_ , Mopu- _gu_ , Seoul-South Korea

 _11.00 AM._

"Jadi, siapa yang pertama kali menemukan mayatnya?" tanya Jungkook pada sekumpulan pelayan dan pengunjung di depannya dengan buku catatan khusus polisi yang dibawanya dan pulpen yang siap mencatat.

"Tidak ada yang _menemukan_ mayatnya karena dia meninggal di sini…, _Sersan_ ," sahut sang _barista_ yang masih menggunakan _apron_ -nya dan duduk di sebuah sofa bulat tinggi di sudut ruangan bersama dua pelayan perempuan, satu koki, satu kasir, dan dua tukang bersih-bersih beserta sekitar lima siswi SMA yang masih menggunakan seragam mereka.

"Meninggal di sini," Jungkook mencatat itu sambil melirik sang _barista_ dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Bisakah Anda menjelaskan bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya?"

 _Barista_ itu mengangguk. "Dia datang kemari sekitar pukul sepuluh lebih lima menit dan memesan _latte_ karena merasa sedikit tidak enak badan," dia melirik rekannya yang mengangguk semangat.

"Dia bilang, ' _bisakah kau minta_ barista _untuk membuatkanku_ latte _kental_ lowfat _? Kurasa aku sedang tidak enak badan_ ,'" sahut pelayan itu menambahkan. "Lalu aku menawarkan sedikit obat dan katanya tidak perlu. Dia hanya butuh _latte_ ,"

"Lalu Anda membuatkannya?" tanya Jungkook kembali menatap si _barista_ yang mengangguk.

"Saat aku membuatkannya _latte_ , dia menanyakan toilet pada kasir kami pada sekitar lima menit setelah kedatangannya berarti sepuluh lebih sepuluh menit," jelasnya lagi dengan yakin. "Lalu dia berada di dalam sana sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum keluar dengan wajah pucat dan sakit,"

"Dia benar-benar pucat," tambah seorang siswi yang langsung diangguki dengan semangat oleh rekannya. "Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya juga kering," teman-temannya mengangguk.

Jungkook mencatatnya dengan tekun. "Dan setelahnya dia kembali duduk di tempatnya dan mulai lemas?" tanyanya lagi sementara beberapa penyidik sedang mengidentifikasi mayat di lantai.

 _Barista_ itu mengangguk. "Dia terengah-engah dan denyut nadinya lemah," katanya.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu bahwa denyut nadinya lemah?" tanya Jungkook dengan alis berkerut sambil memandang pemuda itu.

"Taehyung di sana," sahut si kasir seketika dengan semangat. "Dia memintaku menelepon ambulans ketika dia melihat nona itu terenyak di sofa. Lalu bergegas menghampirinya dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Dan setelahnya nona itu mulai kesakitan dan bersandar di pelukan Taehyung."

Tangan Jungkook berhenti menulis dengan tiba-tiba. "Oh…," katanya dengan seringai di bibirnya sambil menatap Taehyung yang meringis. "Dia… _bersandar di pelukan_ Anda, ya, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_?" tambahnya dengan nada perlahan yang mematikan.

"Iya," sahut pelayan lainnya; tidak menangkap aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Jungkook. "Dia kemudian mencakar-cakar lehernya dan meninggal,"

"Di pelukan Kim Taehyung- _ssi_?"

"I-iya, Sersan,"

Jungkook tidak menulis apa pun; matanya memicing sambil menatap Taehyung yang nyengir lebar, berusaha terlihat tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"Dia juga sempat bertanya padaku," pelayan itu bersuara lagi sehingga Jungkook menoleh memandangnya dan Taehyung menghembuskan napas lega. "Sesuatu seperti, ' _apakah ruangan ini memang berwarna kuning?_ ' dan sebagainya,"

"Kuning?" ulang Jungkook kebingungan sambil mengamati ruangan yang dicat warna biru muda pucat. "Kenapa dia bisa mengira bahwa ruangan ini kuning?"

" _Xanthopsia_ ,"

Jungkook dan semuanya menoleh pada Taehyung. "Maaf, _apa_?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada dingin dan mata memicing yang membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

" _X-Xanthopsia_ ," ulang Taehyung kikuk lalu berdeham. "Itu adalah keadaan di mana individu melihat objek di sekitarnya berubah warna menjadi kekuningan atau _yellowish_ ,"

"Dan," tanya Jungkook dingin. "Kenapa dia bisa mengalami _xanthopsia_?"

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya kikuk. "S-saya tidak yakin tapi salah satu penyebabnya adalah karena gadis itu mungkin saja sudah diracuni dengan digitalis,"

Ekspresi dingin Jungkook seketika berubah. "Digitalis?" ulangnya dengan alis berkerut. "Maksudmu dia diracuni?"

Taehyung baru saja akan menjawab saat seorang penyidik datang membawa sepotong kartu pengenal milik korban dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook yang tangannya sudah terbalut sarung tangan karet. Jungkook menerima kartu tanda pengenal itu dan membacanya dengan perlahan.

"Ahn Hyojin, 23 tahun. Mahasiswi program pasca-sarjana semester awal," dia kemudian mengembalikan kembali kartu itu pada penyidik sebelum mencatatnya. "Apakah salah satu dari kalian kebetulan mengenalinya?"

Siswi-siswi SMA itu berbisik-bisik sejenak sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangannya perlahan.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Jungkook saat melihatnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan. "B-bukankah dia artis?" tanyanya perlahan-lahan.

"Artis?" ulang Jungkook kebingungan sambil menoleh ke mayat di lantai.

Dia kembali mengangguk dan teman-temannya kelihatan gugup. "Dia… LE EXID, kan?"

"EXID? LE?" Jungkook kembali membeo lalu melirik Taehyung meminta bantuan, tapi pemuda itu sama butanya dengan penyanyi pendatang baru.

"EXID itu… _girlband_ ," bisik gadis itu menjelaskan. "Anggotanya ada lima," dia melirik teman-temannya dengan grogi. "Ada Hyojin- _eonni_ , Heeyeon- _eonni_ , Solji- _eonni_ , Hyerin- _eonni_ , dan Junghwa- _eonni_ ,"

Jungkook menatap mereka; mengerjap kebingungan. "Jadi, kau sedang berusaha menjelaskan bahwa korban kali ini adalah… _artis_?"

Kelima siswi itu mengangguk bersamaan. Jungkook melemparkan padangan ' _apa-apaan-ini?_ ' pada Taehyung yang mengendikkan bahu. Dia kemudian kembali fokus pada buku di tangannya. "Baiklah," katanya berdeham. "Jadi, korban kali ini adalah Ahn Hyojin, 23 tahun, mahasiswi pasca-sarjana semester awal _dan_ anggota sebuah _girlband_ bernama…, maaf, apa?"

"EXID, Sersan,"

"Ah, ya, EXID," ulang Jungkook dengan nada kering seolah dia tidak percaya dirinya sendiri menangani hal ini. Dia kemudian mencatat semuanya di bukunya sambil menatap semuanya. "Saat dia meninggal, yang ada di dekat tubuhnya adalah Taehyung, benar?" tanyanya.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Kami ada di sana tapi hanya Taehyung yang berdiri di dekatnya. Dia juga sempat membantu Hyojin- _eonni_ minum kopinya dan terus menahannya saat dia menggelepar menahan sakit," jelas siswi yang tadi menyebutkan identitas keartisan Hyojin.

"Membantu Ahn Hyojin- _ssi_ minum kopinya?" ulang Jungkook dan semuanya mengangguk.

Bahkan Taehyung. "Saat melemah dia mengatakan _kopi_ , jadi aku membantunya meminum kopinya. Berpikir dia mungkin punya kecanduan kelas berat pada kopi dan jadi sedikit kacau jika belum minum kopi seperti seorang pencandu alkohol yang akan terserang tremor jika tidak minum alkohol,"

Jungkook kemudian mendesah dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sukar dijelaskan. "Kalau begitu, maafkan saya, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ," gumamnya berat. "Jika Ahn Hyojin- _ssi_ benar-benar dibunuh dengan cara diracun, maka _Anda_ adalah tersangka utamanya."

* * *

 _Café Jeje_

Seogyo- _dong_ , Mopu- _gu_ , Seoul-South Korea

 _12.05 PM._

"Korban adalah Ahn Hyojin, 23 tahun, mahasiswi tingkat awal program pasca-sarjana dan kebetulan adalah anggota sebuah _girlgroup_ bernama… sebentar," Jungkook membalik catatannya sementara Namjoon menatapnya bersama Jimin. "EXID," baca Jungkook dengan hidung mengerut dan menatap Namjoon yang balas menatapnya ganjil. "Dengan nama panggung LE— _saya_ tidak bercanda, Inspektur," Jungkook bergegas menambahkan saat tatapan Namjoon padanya tidak juga beralih.

"Itu menjelaskan dandanannya," sahut Jimin sambil mengamati mayat Hyojin di lantai kafe dan dikerumini beberapa penyidik berseragam biru tua yang sibuk mengetes macam-macam.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan mayatnya?" tanya Namjoon pada Jungkook sambil mengawasi proses evakuasi mayat Hyojin ke ambulans putih yang menunggu di depan kafe bersama sekitar ratusan masyarakat yang menonton di balik blokade polisi dan garis kuning mentereng.

"Secara teknis dia meninggal di sini," sahut Jungkook membaca catatannya. "Datang pada pukul sepuluh lebih lima menit, lalu pergi ke toilet pada pukul sepuluh lebih sepuluh menit dan keluar pada pukul sepuluh dua puluh dan meregang nyawa sebelum meninggal sekitar pukul sepuluh empat puluh lima,"

"Mengesankan," komentar Namjoon sekarang menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terkesan. "Bagaimana saksinya bisa mendapatkan perkiraan waktu setepat itu? Dia memandangi jam seharian?"

Jungkook memberengut di dalam hatinya. _Jelas saja dia ingat sampai detiknya sekalian karena dia adalah pencuri yang lebih pintar dari polisi_ , gerutunya dalam hati. "Saksi kunci kasus ini, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ , menyatakan bahwa saat gadis ini memasuki kafe, dia terlihat sakit sehingga perhatian seisi kafe tertuju padanya selama dia berada di sini,"

"Saksi kunci," ulang Namjoon sambil mengangguk. "Dia hebat karena mengingat waktunya dengan cermat. Dia mungkin detektif," celanya.

"Dan dia juga adalah tersangka utama kita," sahut Jungkook membuat keduanya menoleh padanya. "Dia memeluk tubuh korban sebelum meninggal dan membantu korban meminum kopinya sesaat sebelum meregang nyawa. Sidik jarinya ditemukan di gelas kopi dan tubuh korban."

"Kau sudah menyelidiki motifnya?" tanya Namjoon. "Dia punya alibi?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Taehyung- _ssi_ menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia tidak mengenal korban apalagi memiliki niat untuk meracuninya. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang lain yang berdiri di sekitar Taehyung saat dia membantu korban dengan kesakitannya." Dia lalu membalik bukunya. "Saya sudah menyelidiki isi tas korban dan menemukan pesan-pesan di ponselnya. Dia berjanji akan bertemu seseorang di kafe ini,"

"Dan sudahkah kau menghubunginya?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Sudah," Jungkook memberi tanda pada empat gadis yang duduk di sudut kafe. Keempatnya bertungkai panjang, bertubuh kecil, dan punya rambut yang ditata dengan sangat apik. "Mereka…," Jungkook menatap Namjoon tidak kuasa nyaris pasrah dengan cara menggelikan sehingga Jimin terbatuk keras untuk menyamarkan senyuman lebarnya. "Anggota EXID,"

Dia bergidik saat ingat bagaimana keempat gadis ini datang ke lokasi. Naik mobil dan langsung disambut beberapa penggemarnya di antara kerumunan. Jika ditunggu beberapa menit lagi, maka media akan mengendus ini dan datang kemari. Gosipnya akan membuat popularitas mereka kacau balau. Jungkook sudah memberi pesan pada bawahannya untuk melarang semua media meliput di sini. Dan salah seorang dari merka langsung menangis saat melihat jazad Hyojin yang tergeletak di lantai dan nyaris tidak berhenti menangis selama sepuluh menit sampai Namjoon tiba di sini.

"Bagus," sahut Namjoon sambil menghampiri mereka; suara _leather shoes_ -nya saat menghantam lantai kafe terdengar nyaring. "Pastikan kau punya spidol permanen atau sesuatu yang sejenis karena aku akan minta tanda tangan mereka semua untuk anakku setelah ini," tambahnya sambil mendahului Jungkook.

"Tapi dia belum menikah," gerutu Jungkook di sisi Jimin.

"Itu dia yang ditekankan," balas Jimin kalem sambil bergegas mengikuti atasan mereka menuju anggota _girlgroup_ yang adalah teman-teman terdekat korban.

"Kalian rekan satu _band_ korban?" tanya Namjoon saat berdiri di depan gadis-gadis itu.

"Ya," sahut gadis berambut pendek yang mengikal keras di bawah dagunya dan berwarna _blonde_ terang. "Aku Seo Hyerin," katanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Lalu ini Park Junghwa," dia menunjuk gadis berambut panjang manis yang sedang mengeringkan air mata di sisinya, "Itu Ahn Heeyeon- _eonni_ ," gadis berambut cokelat itu mengangguk, "Dan yang diujung adalah Heo Solji- _eonni_ ,"

"Hei," Jimin berbisik ke telinga Jungkook yang sedang mencatat data mereka di bukunya. "Aku senang tidak ada Yoongi- _hyung_ di sini," gumamnya pada Jungkook yang masih tekun menulis. "Kita punya artis seksi sebagai saksi,"

Jungkook masih menunduk ke catatannya saat menjawab, "Berdoalah lidahku tidak keseleo dan dengan _tidak sengaja_ membocorkan ini semua pada Inspektur Min jika kami bertemu," sahutnya lalu mendongak menatap Namjoon dan mengabaikan Jimin yang kelihatan seperti baru saja ditonjok ulu hatinya.

"Kalian berjanji akan bertemu di sini?" tanya Namjoon lagi sambil mengamati keempatnya dengan serius.

"Ya," sahut Hyerin lagi. "Hyojin- _eonni_ sedang ada syuting individu hari ini dan berjanji akan bertemu dengan kami di sini pukul dua belas siang setelah kami selesai melakukan rapat konsep _comeback_ kami yang baru. Dan pada pukul sepuluh tepat, Junghwa menerima pesan darinya bahwa dia sudah menunggu kami di sini," dia memberi tanda pada Junghwa yang masih terisak.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Hyerin yang bergegas mencarikan pesan Hyojin untuk Namjoon. "Ini dia," kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan ponselnya.

Jungkook menjulurkan tubuhnya untuk ikut membaca isi layar. Pesan singkat dari Hyojin yang berbunyi; ' _Aku sudah di Jeje dan kurasa aku akan pesan duluan karena aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Kalian di mana? Bisa minta tolong bawakan aku obat? Trims, xxx_ '

" _Confirmed_ ," Jungkook mengangguk. "Taehyung- _ssi_ juga menyatakan hal yang sama. Bahwa dia terlihat tidak sehat saat memasuki kafe,"

"Hyojin- _eonni_ kelelahan," isak Junghwa sambil menyeka matanya dengan tisu yang mulai robek di tangannya dan Heeyeon mulai merangkulnya dan Solji memberikan tisu baru untuknya. "Dia bekerja sepanjang minggu dan juga kuliah. Dia pasti kelelahan sekali,"

"Obat jenis apa yang diminta Ahn Hyojin- _ssi_?" tanya Namjoon sementara Jungkook di sisinya masih mencatat dan Jimin sudah pergi untuk membantu penyidik di rumah sakit dan membawakan laporannya kembali ke sini.

"Multivitamin," sahut Solji dibarengi anggukan setuju dari Heeyeon dan Hyerin. "Dia minum multivitamin setiap pagi dan malam untuk membantu daya tahan tubuhnya karena dia punya jadwal yang sedikit lebih padat daripada kami semua." Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol multivitamin berkaleng plastik warna kuning dan tulisan _Hangeul_ tebal di depannya.

Namjoon menerima botol itu dan mengeceknya. Dia membuka tutupnya yang keras dan mengendus baunya. "Obat ini membutuhkan resep dokter," katanya. "Dia punya keluhan yang lain sebelum ini?"

"Hanya kelelahan," Heeyeon menjawab dengan tegas. "Dia hanya selalu mengeluh kelelahan dan butuh istirahat yang banyak. Multivitamin itu membantunya sedikit setiap hari dan dia juga punya kunjungan reguler ke rumah sakit,"

Namjoon mengamati botol di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. "Bawa ke penyidik dan cek kandungannya," katanya dan Jungkook mengangguk seraya bergegas menghampiri penyidik dan memberikannya botol obat itu. Dia kembali ke sisi Namjoon tepat saat dia bertanya, "Apakah dia meminum obatnya hari ini?"

"Minum," Hyerin menjawab. "Tapi kurasa dia lupa membawanya untuk keluar."

"Dia memang tidak pernah membawanya," koreksi Heeyeon dan Solji mengangguk. "Terlalu riskan dan dia takut dia akan mengonsumsi obat itu secara berlebihan,"

"Berlebihan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Dia punya kebiasan lari ke obat itu tiap kali merasa kelelahan," jelas Hyerin. "Tapi semenjak manajer kami memperingatkannya tentang itu, dia jadi mengalihkannya ke kopi. Jika kelelahan dia akan menyenduh _latte_ kental,"

" _Confirmed_ ," sahut Jungkook lagi sambil mengangguk ke catatannya. "Dia memesan _latte_ kental _lowfat_ dan satu _muffin_ cokelat,"

"Kalian semua berjanji akan bertemu di sini?" tanya Namjoon lagi dan keempatnya mengangguk; Junghwa masih terisak-isak di pelukan Heeyeon. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian. Kami akan melanjutkan investigas ini," katanya mengangguk sopan lalu beranjak ke TKP, meninggalkan keempat gadis itu di sudut kafe.

"Sudah menyelidiki barang-barangnya?" tanya Namjoon ke Jungkook di sisinya dan mengamati tas tangan korban yang isinya dijejerkan di atas meja. Ada _notes_ kecil dengan pulpen berwarna _shocking pink_ , bedak, pelembap wajah, kertas penyerap minyak, lipstik, ponsel, sebungkus tisu, serenceng kunci, dompet, serta dua botol cat kuku.

"Sudah," Jungkook mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang mencurigakan," sahutnya.

"Dan di mana tersangka kita?" tanya Namjoon kemudian dan Jungkook bergegas mengantarnya mendekati Taehyung yang duduk sendirian di sofa bulat tinggi.

Ekspresi pemuda itu tenang padahal sedang dinyatakan sebagai tersangka utama. Dari pengalamannya sebagai pencuri ulung, menjadi tertuduh jelas bukanlah hal yang baru. Jungkook tahu itu. Dia mendongak saat keduanya mendekat dan berdiri untuk membungkuk sopan pada Namjoon yang menatapnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Inspektur Kim Namjoon terkesan selain V dan pemuda yang sopan; Jungkook memikirkan betapa ironisnya bahwa pemuda sopan itu _adalah_ V.

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ ," kata Namjoon saat Taehyung kembali duduk di sofanya. "Anda membantu korban untuk minum kopinya dan juga memeluknya sebelum korban meninggal?" tanyanya dan Jungkook memberengut hebat pada Taehyung dari balik punggung Namjoon mendengarnya.

"Ya," sahut Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat bibir Jungkook yang mencebik di belakang Namjoon. "Saya melihatnya memasuki kafe dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan khawatir," katanya lalu mengigit lidahnya sendiri agar tidak tertawa melihat sikap Jungkook yang sangat tidak profesional dengan mencibir sambil meniru cara bicara Taehyung— _masih_ di belakang Namjoon.

"Lalu Anda juga yang menyatakan kecurigaan bahwa dia diracuni?" tanya Namjoon lagi sambil membaca catatan yang dibuat Jungkook. "Bagaimana Anda tahu?"

Taehyung melirik kekasihnya yang masih mencebik menggemaskan. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang ruangan yang berubah kekuningan. Dalam kasus keracunan, _xanthopsia_ atau ilusi yang berupa berubahnya warna objek menjadi kekuningan atau _yellowish_ adalah efek dari racun digitalis," dia menatap Namjoon. "Semua racun tumbuhan punya gejala awal yang sama, mual-muntah, pusing, halusinasi, namun hanya digitalis yang punya efek _xanthopsia_."

Namjoon sekarang mungkin sedang mempertimbangan Taehyung sebagai dekektif kepolisian. "Anda punya pengetahuan yang luas tentang tumbuhan beracun," katanya sambil berdeham.

"Hanya karena saya membaca banyak buku," sahut Taehyung rendah hati sambil melirik Jungkook yang menolak menatapnya dengan bibir masih mencibir sebal.

"Taehyung meminta saya untuk menelepon ambulans saat gadis itu tersengal di sofanya," kata seorang pelayan di sudut kafe sambil meremas _apron_ -nya. Di sekitarnya ada beberapa siswi SMA dan pelayan lain yang menatap Namjoon cemas dan rikuh.

"Jadi, Anda sudah tahu bahwa dia diracun?" tanya Namjoon kembali ke Taehyung yang mengangguk. "Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum hasil lab tiba," katanya sambil mengangguk pada Taehyung dan beranjak ke TKP bersama Jungkook yang sekarang merona tipis setelah Taehyung memberikannya _dirty wink_ yang menohok.

Saat mereka tiba di TKP, Jimin berlari memasuki kafe dengan selembar kertas di tangannya lalu terengah di dekat mereka sebelum mulai bicara, "Hasilnya sudah keluar," katanya terengah sambil mulai meluruskan kertas di tangannya dan membaca dengan sedikit kacau. "Positif. Jejak racun _foxgloves_ tertinggal di kopinya," dia lalu memandang Namjoon dan Jungkook.

"Dan itu berarti Kim Taehyung adalah tersangka kita,"

* * *

 _Café Jeje_

Seogyo- _dong_ , Mopu- _gu_ , Seoul-South Korea

 _01.00 PM._

"Dia punya musuh?"

Hyerin menggeleng. "Kalaupun ada, Hyojin- _eonni_ tidak pernah mengatakannya," katanya.

Jungkook menatap keempatnya sebelum menunjuk Taehyung. "Apakah menurut kalian korban mengenal dia?" tanyanya.

Heeyeon mengamati Taehyung. "Dia _barista_ kafe ini, kan?" tanyanya lalu menatap Jungkook kembali. "Kami sering berkumpul di sini, tapi tidak pernah cukup dekat dengannya. Dia ada di balik bar dan kami di meja. Dan kurasa Hyojin juga tidak mengenalnya sama sekali,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Solji setelahnya.

"Yah," gumam Jungkook mendesah berat. "Karena dia adalah tersangka utamanya,"

"Apa?" tanya ketiganya nyaris berbarengan sementara Junghwa mendongak dengan matanya yang merah penuh jejak air mata.

"Tersangka katamu?" ulang Heeyeon dengan alis berkerut. "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak membawanya ke kantor polisi?"

"Bukan begitu cara kerja kami, _Miss_ ," sahut Jungkook mengulaskan senyum menyesal. "Kami harus menemukan bukti sebelum bisa membawanya ke kantor polisi untuk keterangan lebih lanjut. Namun sekarang dia akan digeledah untuk menemukan sisa racun yang digunakannya,"

"Di mana racunnya ditemukan?" tanya Solji dan Jungkook bergegas membuka catatannya.

"Sisa racunnya ditemukan di dalam kopinya," kata Jungkook. "Tapi kami masih harus mencari bukti yang bisa memberatkan Taehyung karena jika hanya itu, maka argumentasi kami akan sangat lemah."

Setelahnya dia bergabung dengan penyidik yang sedang menyelidiki seluruh ruangan. Beberapa mengecek _coffee maker_ Taehyung dan sisanya mengecek bahan baku kopi di belakang meja barnya. Aroma kopi yang baru dipanggang membuat Jungkook tenang saat dia menghampiri Taehyung yang duduk tenang di atas sofanya.

"Jadi," gerutu Jungkook di sisinya berpura-pura melakukan interogasi. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Taehyung meliriknya kalem. "Kau sudah cek isi tasnya?" gumam pemuda itu dan tersenyum sopan pada penyidik yang lewat di depannya.

"Sudah, semuanya wajar," sahut Jungkook sambil membaca catatannya. "Dia membawa semua barang yang mungkin dibawa seorang gadis,"

"Seberapa besar konsentrasi racun yang ditemukan di dalam cangkir?" tanya Taehyung kembali dan Jungkook bergegas membuka catatannya.

"Hanya sedikit. Tidak lebih dari 0,00010 persen," kata Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang berpikir serius. "Dan menurut penyidik jumlahnya terlalu sedikit untuk bisa membunuhnya,"

"Kau butuh setidaknya 0,1 miligram untuk membunuh manusia dengan berat 150 _lbs_ atau sekitar 68 kilogram," gumam Taehyung berbisik sambil berpikir menatap lurus ke pintu kafe yang terbuka lebar; beberapa petugas hilir mudik di sana. "Dan berat tubuh korban tidak mungkin lebih dari lima puluh kilogram sebagai seorang artis, itu berarti butuh kurang dari 0,1 miligram untuk membunuhnya dan jika racun yang ditemukan di dalam kopinya adalah kurang dari 0,00015 persen, maka _aku_ bukan pembunuhnya," dia menatap Jungkook balas menatapnya dengan terpana.

"Ha ha," kata pemuda itu kemudian setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya dari rasa kagum dan ingin mencium Taehyung dengan mata memicing. "Argumentasi yang sangat menarik, Bung, tapi itu akan dianggap sebagai pembelaan diri semata,"

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu kalem. "Aku tidak berusaha membela diri, aku hanya menyatakan fakta atas pembunuhan ini," katanya. "Dan sudahkah mereka memeriksa sampel darahnya untuk memastikan kandungan racun di darahnya?"

"Sudah," sahut Jungkook sambil bergegas membuka catatannya dan mulai membacanya dengan perlahan. "Kandungan racun di darahnya sekitar 0,00025 persen,"

"Terlalu kuat untuk membunuhnya," sahut Taehyung kemudian berpikir lagi dan Jungkook duduk di sisinya seperti orang bodoh sambil berpikir kacau kenapa dia punya kekasih dengan kecerdasan melimpah begini?

Seharusnya Taehyung yang jadi sersan, bukan Jungkook yang bodoh dan kikuk ini. Mereka duduk bersidiam beberapa menit sementara Taehyung mengamati benda milik Hyojin yang sekarang dibereskan penyidik sebagai barang bukti. Jungkook ikut mengamatinya karena tidak menemukan hal lain yang bisa dilakukan. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan Jungkook ikut terjengkang di sisinya.

"Aku tahu!" desisnya penuh rasa puas pada dirinya sendiri dan memandang Jungkook dengan mata berbinar yang membuat Jungkook terpaksa menahan napas karena terpesona. "Aku tahu cara pelaku meracuni korban!"

Namun sebelum dia sempat menjelaskan, Jimin datang. "Dia harus digeledah," katanya pada Jungkook yang masih terpana. "Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengerjap. "Oh, eh?" dia menatap Jimin linglung. "B-baiklah," katanya sambil beringsut menjauh dari Taehyung yang menatapnya. "Tunggu, aku harus menanyakan beberapa hal lagi," tambahnya saat memahami makna pandangan Taehyung lalu membuat pemuda itu duduk kembali.

"Jeongie," panggil Taehyung lirih. "Aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah sakit dan melakukan ini…," dia membungkuk rendah ke telinga Jungkook dan membisikkan semuanya dan membuat Jungkook seketika terdiam dengan takjub. "Aku mempercayakannya padamu, Jeongie," bisiknya sempat mengusapkan ciuman lembut di pipinya dengan cepat sebelum bangkit dan mengikuti Jimin yang menggiringnya ke ruangan kecil.

* * *

Seoul National University Hospital

Yeongeon- _dong_ , Jongno- _gu_ , Seoul-South Korea

 _01.55 PM._

"Anda ingin melihat mayatnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk pada dokter di sisinya yang menemaninya ke kamar mayat rumah sakit besar itu. Beberapa perawat di jalan mengangguk sopan pada dokter di sisi Jungkook saat melangkah ke kamar mayat yang sudah dimoderenisasi. Dengan sistem loker panjang yang bisa memuat mayat lebih banyak daripada kamar mayat yang lama. Saat Jungkook memasuki ruangan itu, dia merasa ada di ruangan berkas kantor raksasa alih-alih kamar mayat karena dindingnya dipenuhi rak-rak _stainless_ berukuran sedang yang cara kerja seperti laci.

Dokter di sisinya beranjak mendekati salah satu laci raksasa itu dan memeriksa label namanya sebelum mendesah, "Ahn Hyojin," katanya sambil menarik panel di pintu kecilnya dan menarik laci panjang itu terbuka. Wajah Hyojin langsung menyambut Jungkook; bibirnya masih terbalut lipstik tipis dan _makeup_ natural yang digunakannya. "Kami belum diizinkan untuk mengotopsi mayat ini secara keseluruhan jadi belum ada satu pun yang disentuh. Kami hanya mengambil sampel saliva dan darahnya untuk mengecek kadar racun,"

Jungkook, dengan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan karet, menyentuh wajah Hyojin dengan perlahan. Dia meraih dagu perempuan itu dan mulai membolak-balik wajahnya dengan lembut; tidak ada bekas kekerasan apa pun yang ditemukan dan dia memang secantik, sebersih, dan seprofesional apa yang diharapkan masyarakat dari seorang _public figure_.

"Sekarang, Dokter," kata Jungkook sambil menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Hyojin yang dingin dan pucat. "Saya ingin Anda melakukan sesuatu…."

.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dingin rumah sakit di depan pintu laboratorium yang tertutup. Dokter itu baru saja mengambil sampel seperti yang diinginkan Jungkook dan membawanya ke dalam lab untuk mengecek reaksi yang Jungkook minta. Dia meminta Jungkook diam di luar dan menunggu sampai dia selesai dengan sampel dari mayat Hyojin itu.

Jadi, Jungkook duduk di sana dengan kaki tersilang dan menunggu sambil mengecek arlojinya. Jimin baru saja menghubunginya bahwa Taehyung akan digeledah _lagi_ beberapa jam lagi setelah pemeriksaan lebih lanjut pada semua saksi. Mereka belum menyerah menyatakan Taehyung sebagai pelakunya dan mereka butuh bukti yang lebih kuat.

Mendesah, sersan muda itu bersandar di kursinya dan mengamati langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih yang diterangi lampu _LED_ mungil berwarna putih terang di dalam ceruk-ceruk bulat berpinggiran perak.

"Sersan Jeon?"

Jungkook mendongak dari posisi duduknya di kursi dingin di depan laboratorium dan menemukan dokter yang baru saja dimintainya tolong sedang melangkah ke arahnya sambil melepas masker yang digunakannya. Di tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan karet, dia membawa selembar kertas.

"Bagaimana, Dokter?" tanya Jungkook saat berdiri di depannya dan dokter itu menyerahkan kertas di tangannya kepada Jungkook dengan senyuman kecil puas di bibirnya.

"Seperti yang Anda perkirakan," katanya lalu membiarkan Jungkook membaca kertas itu dengan desah puas di bibirnya.

* * *

 _Café Jeje_

Seogyo- _dong_ , Mopu- _gu_ , Seoul-South Korea

 _02.35 PM._

"Kalau begitu, Junghwa- _ssi_ ," kata Jungkook memandang gadis manis yang masih terisak di depannya dengan pandangan simpati. "Bisakah Anda menjelaskan beberapa hal?"

"Beberapa hal?" ulang Junghwa sambil terisak. "Hal yang bagaimana?" dia memandang Jungkook dengan matanya yang basah dan lengket oleh air mata. Dia menyeka air matanya dengan tisu baru yang diambilnya dari bungkus yang diberikan Solji untuknya.

Jungkook sengaja memilih Junghwa untuk interogasi lebih lanjut karena menurutnya, sebagai yang terkecil, Junghwa tahu hubungan-hubungan antaranggota baik yang buruk maupun yang baik. Dan dalam keadaan menangis, kecil kemungkinan dia akan berbohong. Tiga anggota sisanya duduk di sudut kafe dan menunggu Junghwa yang sedang berbicara dengan Jungkook.

"Apakah Hyojin pernah bertengkar serius dengan anggota lain?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengamati gadis yang sekarang menyeka air mata di sudut matanya dengan tisu.

"Bertengkar?" beo Junghwa parau lalu membersit kekanakan. "Dia pernah bertengkar dengan semua _eonni_ ," katanya sambil membersit keras ke tisunya dan membuat Jungkook sedikit mengernyit dengan suaranya.

"Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya?" desak Jungkook lembut sementara Junghwa melipat ulang tisunya dan kembali menyeka air matanya.

"Dia bertengkar dengan Hyerin- _eonni_ karena menurut Hyerin- _eonni_ , bagiannya di dalam lagu tidak pernah terlalu banyak. Mereka saling diam sekitar semingguan untuk hal konyol begitu sebelum kembali memaafkan," dia membersit kecil. "Lalu dia pernah ribut dengan Solji- _eonni_ karena sempat bertindak seperti _leader_ ketika kami syuting _off-air_ dan Hyojin- _eonni_ bilang sesuatu tentang Solji- _eonni_ yang bertingkah tidak sesuai kedudukannya dan semacamnya," dia menyeka rambutnya dengan gerakan otomatis. "Dan dengan Heeyeon- _eonni_ ," dia berdeguk sejenak. "Mereka sempat ribut beberapa kali tentang masalah kecil dan tidak pernah saling diam lebih lama dari lima jam,"

Jungkook mencatatanya dalam kepala sambil menatap Junghwa yang masih sedikit terisak. "Dan Anda sendiri?" tanyanya.

Junghwa menatapnya dan air mata meleleh lagi dari matanya. "Aku… aku…," isaknya. "Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan Hyojin- _eonni_ pagi ini saat sarapan," dia membenamkan wajahnya di dalam tisu dan kembali menangis. "Dia tidak sengaja memberikanku roti dengan selai yang tidak ku-kusukai dan aku _marah_ padanya sebelum dia berangkat syuting dan… dan sekarang dia meninggal!" tangisnya terisak-isak dan membuat Jungkook panik berusaha menenangkannya sementara beberapa penyidik menatapnya dan tiga anggota EXID lainnya yang menatap dari seberang ruangan seperti tiga ekor _harpy_ yang marah.

"T-tenangkan diri Anda, Park Junghwa- _ssi_ ," Jungkook bergerak-gerak bingung di depan Junghwa yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyeka air matanya dengan tisu. "Apakah…?" cobanya.

"Ya?" tanya Junghwa terisak; kembali menatapnya.

"Apakah seseorang sempat memberikan hadiah untuk korban sebelum ini?" tanya Jungkook dan mendapat tatapan penuh celaan dari Junghwa.

"Tentu saja kami memberikan hadiah!" protesnya sebal; cukup sebal untuk berhenti menangis tersedu-sedu seperti Juliet yang ditinggal mati oleh Romeo. "Musim dingin kemarin ulangtahun Hyojin- _eonni_!"

Jungkook mengerjap. "Kemarin?" ulangnya.

"Ya," gerutu Junghwa menyeka air matanya. "10 Desember," dia kemudian membersit. "Tapi seingatku Heeyeon- _eonni_ tidak sempat menghadiri acaranya karena punya jadwal sendiri jadi hanya dia yang belum memberi hadiah untuk Hyojin- _eonni_ , apalagi saat itu mereka ribut."

"Dan apakah Heeyeon kembali baru-baru ini?" tanya Jungkook perlahan; mencoba membuat suaranya tidak terdengar menuduh siapa pun.

Junghwa mengangguk sambil terisak kecil. "Dia kembali akhir Februari kemarin," katanya.

"Jadwal sendiri yang panjang," komentar Jungkook menatap Junghwa yang mengangguk lagi.

"Dia juga pulang ke rumah orangtuanya sebelum kembali ke Seoul," tambahnya kembali membersit ke tisu di genggamannya.

Setelah menenangkan Junghwa, Jungkook mendesah dan meninggalkannya untuk bergabung kembali dengan anggota yang lain. Jungkook sudah tahu cara pelaku meracuni Hyojin hanya saja dia belum tahu siapa pelakunya. Dia melangkah ke toilet dan melewati ruangan di mana para saksi dan Taehyung diinterogasi.

Tangannya mendorong pintu putih itu terbuka dan mengamati ruangan mungil yang ada di hadapannya. Ada dua wastafel putih porselen di depan cermin raksasa yang menempel di tembok dengan tiga bilik yang beraroma harum karena pengharum ruangan. Dia memasuki toilet perempuan itu dan mulai meraih tong sampahnya. Jika benar seperti yang dikatakan Taehyung, maka benda itu seharusnya ada di sini. Gadis akan melakukannya kapan pun mereka memasuki toilet dengan tas tangan mereka.

Jungkook merogoh tempat sampah dan mengeluarkan isinya yang sedikit dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Ada beberapa helai tisu bekas pakai di sana dan semuanya kering. Dia memilahnya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum saat menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya membuncah penuh semangat. Dia merogoh saku belakangnya dan mengeluarkan plastik barang bukti dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam sana sebelum mengembalikan semua sampah ke tempatnya semula dan berdiri.

Memandang bayangannya sendiri yang puas di cermin. Dia membuka jasnya saat mengemudi dari rumah sakit kembali ke sini dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku untuk memudahkannya bekerja. Dasinya dilonggarkan dan penjepit dasinya dipasang kembali agar tidak menganggu. Senyuman bayangannya di cermin menyatakan dengan jelas betapa bangganya dia atas penemuan itu.

Setelahnya, dia mendorong pintu toilet terbuka dan keluar dari sana untuk menuju ke TKP kembali. Dia duduk di TKP sambil mengamati selotip putih yang ditempel di lantai membentuk posisi tubuh Hyojin saat ditemukan. Barang-barang Hyojin masih di sana dalam bungkus plastik dan keterangan tempat dan korban pemiliknya. Jungkook meraih bungkusan yang terisi tas tangan Hyojin dan membukanya; di dalamnya ada semua barang Hyojin termasuk ponselnya.

Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda yang tadi diambilnya dari tas ini. Dengan benda inilah pelaku meracuni Hyojin dan sekarang Jungkook hanya perlu mengetahui _siapa_ yang memberikan benda ini pada Hyojin.

Melirik Taehyung yang sedang duduk bersama seorang polisi di sudut kafe dia menangkap bibir pemuda itu yang berbisik. Bergerak-gerak tajam mengatakan sesuatu sambil menunjuk benda di tangan Jungkook. Jungkook mengerjap dan menunduk memandang benda di telapak tangannya sebelum menyadari apa yang sudah dilupakannya dengan _sangat_ tolol. Dia memberikan _OK-sign_ pada Taehyung sebelum bergegas berlari dari sana untuk mencari seorang penyidik.

Dia harus mengetes sidik jari dan menginvasi sebuah _dorm_.

* * *

 _Café Jeje_

Seogyo- _dong_ , Mopu- _gu_ , Seoul-South Korea

 _03.00 PM._

"Sampai kapan kalian akan menahan kami di sini?" desak Solji dengan gusar kepada Namjoon dan Jimin yang sedang berdiskusi. "Kami punya agenda yang harus kami selesaikan dan semuanya kacau karena kami tertahan di sini,"

Namjoon menatapnya dingin. "Jadi itulah yang kalian cemaskan sementara rekan kalian baru saja terbunuh?" sahutnya dan membuat keempatnya diam; kaget karena kata-kata Namjoon sementara Jimin harus bersusah payah menahan tawanya atas itu.

"Setidaknya," kata Heeyeon kemudian. "Jika salah satu dari kami sudah selesai diinterogasi dan ditanyai, izinkan kami kembali. Kami harus memberikan kabar pada agensi kami, manajer kami, dan juga fans kami atas kasus yang menimpa kami ini," jelasnya. "Jika memang dia adalah pelakunya, bawa saja dia ke penjara dan selesaikan penyidikannya," dia mendelik pada Taehyung yang duduk tenang di tempatnya.

"Kami polisi, _Miss_ ," sahut Namjoon dengan mata berkilat penuh bahaya. "Kami tidak menangkap seseorang dengan cara yang begitu mudah sebelum ada bukti yang memberatkan."

"ADA!"

Semuanya menoleh ke pintu dan menemukan Jungkook dengan pakaian berantakan sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan bertumpu di lutut kanannya. Kelihatan baru saja habis berlari maraton keliling semua distrik Seoul. Kancing kemejanya terbuka dan dasinya menggantung asal-asalan di lehernya sementara dia mengatur napas dan melangkah pelan-pelan ke dalam kafe.

"Ada, ada," katanya tersengal saat tiba di sisi Namjoon yang mengernyit kebingungan.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Namjoon mengamati kekacauan penampilan anak buahnya.

Jungkook menyeka keringat di pelipisnya dan menghembuskan napas keras-keras sebelum tersenyum. "Siap, Inspektur!" katanya ceria. "Aku baru saja kembali dari laboratorium penyidik untuk mengecek sidik jari,"

"Sidik jari?" ulang Namjoon dengan alis berkerut. "Sidik jari siapa?"

"Pelaku," sahut Jungkook dengan nada ' _tentu-saja_ ' yang absolut. Dia kemudian melincinkan kertas di tangannya dan mulai membacanya dengan serius sebelum mendongak menatap semua _suspect_ yang berdiri di depannya. "Setelah penyelidikan panjang, akhirnya aku mengetahui cara pelaku meracuni Ahn Hyojin- _ssi_ ,"

"Mencampurkan racun ke kopinya, kan," komentar Jimin di sisi Jungkook sambil membaca surat di tangan Jungkook.

"Awalnya juga kukira begitu," katanya menangkap senyuman puas dan bangga Taehyung yang dilemparkan khusus untuknya. "Namun kemudian aku mulai mengecek semuanya dan menemukan fakta lain,"

"Jelaskan semuanya dan jangan bertele-tele," sahut Namjoon sambil mengenyakkan dirinya di sofa dan memberi izin Jungkook untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi," Jungkook mulai dengan puas saat diizinkan berbicara. "Setelah menyelidiki kandungan racun dalam darah, saliva, dan kopi korban, ditemukan bahwa presentase kandungan racun yang paling rendah adalah di dalam kopi dan bibir cangkir. Itu membuktikan bahwa racun tidak datang dari cangkir melainkan dari sesuatu yang mendekat ke cangkir," Jungkook membaca catatannya. "Jika dari reaksi racun yang ditemukan di dalam saliva dan darah korban yang sebesar 0,00025% itu sudah cukup untuk membunuhnya. _Lebih_ dari cukup karena racun tumbuhan akan bersifat _toxic_ dalam dosis 0,1 miligram untuk manusia dengan berat badan 150 _lbs_ atau sekitar 68 kilogram,

"Sebagai seorang artis, mustahil bahwa korban memiliki berat badan lebih dari 50 kilogram. Jadi pelaku butuh setidaknya kurang dari 0,1 miligram untuk membunuhnya jika digunakan sesuai dosis. Namun jika ternyata dia memang amatiran, dia tentu saja bisa memasukkan 0,1 miligram seketika itu juga untuk mempercepat pembunuhan itu. Dan kemudian, saya mulai menyelidiki di mana presentase racun itu ditemukan paling banyak,"

"Dan?" tanya Namjoon. "Di mana?"

"Di bibir korban,"

"Bibir?" ulang beberapa suara feminim dan Jungkook tersenyum.

"Dan setelah menyadarinya, saya langsung kembali ke rumah sakit dan meminta dokter mengecek kandungan racun di bibir korban dan juga membawa benda ini bersama saya untuk dicek kandungannya," dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan _tube_ mungil warna gelap dengan tulisan emas _Revlon_ di sisinya. "Lipstik milik korban," dia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa benda lain dari sakunya. "Dan dari apa yang bisa saya simpulkan, bahwa lipstik ini didapatkan korban baru-baru ini," dia menunjukkan kantung plastik barang buktinya yang terisi tisu dan plastik segel lisptik.

"Saya menemukan ini di kamar mandi," dia membiarkan Namjoon mengamati barang bukti itu. "Dugaan saya sederhana," dia tersenyum. "Pagi ini saat korban memasuki kafe, dia sudah diracun namun dalam presentase yang sangat amat kecil sehingga reaksinya lambat. Dia menganggapnya sebagai gejala kelelahan biasa dan memesan _latte_ istimewanya. Kemudian, seperti apa yang selalu dilakukan seorang artis saat tiba di hadapan publik, maka saya yakin korban permisi ke toilet untuk membenahi dandanannya," Jungkook menunjukkan tisu yang ada di kantung barang bukti yang terisi bekas lipstik merah yang diseka.

"Apakah korban memiliki kebiasaan untuk menjilat bibirnya?" tanya Jungkook kemudian.

"Y-ya," sahut Hyerin menatapnya. "Dia melakukannya setiap saat walaupun dia menggunakan lipstik tebal di bibirnya,"

"Makanya dia selalu ke toilet untuk membenahi lipstiknya yang pudar setelah dia membasahi bibirnya," tambah Solji.

"Pelaku tentu saja tahu kebiasaan korban ini," lanjut Jungkook. "Karena dia memodifikasi lipstik ini dan membalurkan racun _foxgloves_ ke permukaannya. _Foxgloves_ atau _Digitalis L._ yang masuk dalam kingdom _plantae angiosperms_ adalah tumbuhan yang memiliki sekitar dua puluh spesies namun yang paling umum ditemukan adalah _Digitalis purpurea_ yang memiliki bunga seperti lonceng berwarna ungu. Mudah ditemukan di Eropa barat-daya, Asia tengah dan Asia timur, dan Afrika barat-daya. Seluruh bagian dari tumbuhan ini beracun; termasuk akar dan bijinya. Pelaku mungkin membeli racun _digitalis_ ini di suatu tempat sebelum membalurkannya ke lipstik korban dan memberikannya. Selama perjalanan, korban akan menjilati bibirnya dan saat itu racun di lipstiknya akan tercampur dengan salivanya dan tertelan tanpa sengaja sehingga gejala awal racun ini muncul perlahan.

"Lalu hal apa yang dilakukannya sebelum meninggal?" tanya Jungkook retoris karena dia tidak menunggu seseorang untuk menjawab dan kemudian melanjutkan. "Benar, dia minum kopi yang membuat racunnya masuk semakin banyak ke dalam tubuhnya melewati bibirnya. Dia menyugar pewarna bibirnya di toilet dan membuat racun itu bertumpuk di permukaan bibirnya dan saat minum kopi, benda itu melarutkan racun di bibirnya dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya saat menelan,"

"Dan sekarang," Jungkook berdeham dan menatap semuanya. "Hanya ada lima orang tersangka di sini," dia memandangi semuanya. "Satu, Kim Taehyung yang membantunya meminum kopi seperti yang dinyatakan sebelumnya. Dan empat lagi adalah kalian," dia menatap empat anggota EXID yang terkejut.

"Yang benar saja!" protes Solji geram. "Kami tidak tahu dia ada di sini dan kami tidak pernah menyentuh _makeup_ -nya sama sekali,"

"Tapi kalian lah yang tahu jelas kebiasaan menjilat bibir korban, kan?" tanya Jungkook dan keempatnya diam. "Lalu, jika tidak keberatan," tambahnya. "Bisakah saya mengetahui apa hadiah kalian masing-masing untuk korban 10 Desember kemarin?"

Semuanya menatap Jungkook dengan alis berkerut sebelum Solji akhirnya mendesah sedikit gusar. "Aku memberikannya sepasang sarung tangan dan kaus kaki rajutan baru," tambahnya melirik Hyerin. "Hadiah yang sepaket dengan Hyerin,"

Hyerin mengangguk. "Aku membelikannya sweter rajutan untuk melengkapi hadiah Soljin- _eonni_ ," tambahnya. "Karena kami pikir Hyojin- _eonni_ butuh sweter baru dan Junghwa membelikannya syal rajutan yang senada," dia menatap Junghwa yang mengangguk semangat hingga beberapa anak rambutnya melompat.

Jungkook menatap Heeyeon yang duduk di pinggir dengan raut wajah keras. "Dan darimu?" tanyanya.

Heeyeon menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan sebal. "Aku membelikannya tas tangan yang digunakannya hari ini," dia menatap marah barang bukti di depan Jungkook.

"Seingatku, kau kembali ke Seoul pada akhir Februari, benar?" tanya Jungkook pada Heeyeon yang alisnya kini semakin berkerut.

"Anda menuduhku, Sersan?" tanyanya dengan nada terganggu. "Memangnya kenapa jika saya kembali akhir Februari? Saya memang tidak mengikuti acara ulangtahun Hyojin dan juga beberapa fans karena memiliki jadwal sendiri yang harus saja kerjakan dan saya tidak punya motif untuk membunuhnya,"

"Tapi sayangnya," Jungkook mengeluarkan benda lain dari kantungnya. "Saya mendapatkan izin dari manajer kalian untuk memasuki _dorm_ dan memeriksanya. Saya memasuki kamar korban dan menemukan bungkusan ini di tempat sampahnya," dia meletakkan bungkus kado serta kotak lipstik mungil di atas meja. "Juga meminta manajer Anda membantu saya mengenali tulisan di permukaannya," dia lalu memandang Heeyeon yang mulai memucat. "Dan Anda tahu siapa yang memiliki tulisan itu?"

Semua anggota EXID sekarang melirik Heeyeon yang pucat seperti tembok.

"Ya, itu tulisan Anda, Ahn Heeyeon- _ssi_ ,"

.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaan Anda setelah berhasil menangkap pembunuh pertama Anda, Sersan Jeon?"

Jungkook terkekeh sambil menyingkirkan sendok yang digunakan Taehyung sebagai _microphone_ palsu dan menyendok kembali es krimnya yang lezat dan menyesapnya dengan penuh syukur. "Sebenarnya pembunuhan bukan bagianku," katanya mendecap-decap. "Tapi karena kami kekurangan personil, Inspektur Kim akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil alih kasusnya,"

Taehyung meletakkan sendok yang digunakannya dan membelai rambut Jungkook yang berbaring di pangkuannya sambil menyendok es krim dengan gaya yang benar-benar konyol. Beberapa tetes es krim jatuh ke wajahnya saat dia mencoba menyuapnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke _dorm_ EXID?" tanyanya.

"Aku pergi ke gedung label mereka dan memaksa manajernya untuk mengantarku sambil menunjukkan lencana polisiku," aku Jungkook ceria. "Dan memang Heeyeon yang memberikan hadiah lipstik itu untuk Hyojin pada pagi hari sebelum dia meninggal. Motifnya karena Hyojin terlalu sering memerintahnya, semena-mena dan sok dewasa. Mereka memang terlibat beberapa pertengkaran kecil yang berulang secara frekuentif, tapi tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Heeyeon bisa dendam padanya dan memutuskan untuk membunuhnya,"

Jungkook bangkit sambil meraih kotak es krimnya dan mulai menyendoknya banyak-banyak lalu menyuapkannya ke Taehyung yang menerimanya dengan ceria. "Dan coba tebak,"

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyeka es krim dari sudut bibirnya dan meraih tisu untuk menyeka tetesan es krim di wajah Jungkook. "Kau dipromosikan menjadi inspektur?"

Jungkook menggeleng sementara Taehyung menyeka remah es krim dari wajahnya. "Inspektur Kim ingin kau datang ke kantor dan menjadi detektif kepolisian," dia kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bayangkan itu! V yang adalah musuh bebuyutannya semenjak masih menjadi sersan ditawarinya pekerjaan menjadi detektif kepolisian!"

Keduanya meledak dalam tawa berderai yang mesra dan intim. Setelahnya, Taehyung meraih wajah Jungkook dan membuat tawa pemuda itu berhenti seketika karena gugup dipandangi dengan begitu intens oleh kekasihnya. "Aku akan mengatakan pada Inspektur Kim bahwa aku menolak," katanya kemudian.

"Apa?" seketika Jungkook menjawabnya dengan nada frustasi. "Kenapa kau menolak? Jika kau mengatakan _ya_ aku bisa minta dipindahkan ke Divisi Satu bersama Inspektur Min dan bekerja dengan _mu_ , kita akan jadi duo yang hebat! Seperti Shinichi-Hattori atau Sherlock-Watson!" dia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan mengeluh yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak," kata Taehyung separo geli sambil membelai pipinya dan merasakan permukaan dagu Jungkook yang kasar karena belum bercukur hari ini. "Aku tidak ingin melibatkan diri lagi dengan polisi. Dan kenapa semua orang tidak pernah membiarkanku menikmati kehidupanku yang tentram sebagai _barista_ , sih?" tambahnya bergurau lalu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jungkook. "Sudah cukup dua tahun yang kugunakan untuk bermain-main dengan polisi, aku sudah lelah," dia mengecup kening Jungkook lembut. "Lagi pula, tidakkah cukup memilikiku untuk dirimu sendiri setiap malam?"

Jungkook menatapnya; masih kelihatan ingin protes keras.

"Jika aku jadi detektif, sekarang ini Inspektur Min mungkin akan meneleponku lalu memintaku berangkat ke Yongsan karena ada artis lain yang meninggal keracunan dan _aku_ tidak boleh menolak. Itu kedengaran menyenangkan untukmu?"

Jungkook memberengut; jelas tidak suka gagasan ditinggalkan sendirian di apartemen mereka.

"Karena itu," tambah Taehyung kemudian selembut beledu. "Aku hanya akan jadi seorang _barista_ yang selalu ada di apartemen, siap memelukmu kapan pun kau pulang bertugas. Tidak ada pencuri, tidak ada detektif kepolisian. Hanya _barista_ ,"

"Yang kebetulan seksi," tambah Jungkook meletakkan kotak es krimnya di meja lalu merangkul leher Taehyung dengan kedua lengannya. "Yang _begitu_ pintar hingga aku bisa saja berlutut di kakinya dan memohon untuk digagahi," dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir bawah Taehyung. " _Itu_ kedengaran menyenangkan untukmu?"

Taehyung menyeringai. "Tentu saja," sahutnya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jungkook dan mendengus mendengar keluhan terkejut Jungkook di permukaan bibirnya. "Dan apakah aku sudah bilang bahwa kau dapat hadiah karena sudah berlari-lari keliling Seoul hari ini?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara teredam yang penuh gairah. "Hadiah jenis apa yang kautawarkan?"

"Entahlah," Taehyung membawa tangannya turun dan meremas sesuatu hingga Jungkook terkesirap dan mendesah keras. Kepalanya terdongak dengan bibir membuka tanpa suara yang keluar dari permukaannya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

* * *

END

* * *

Author's Corner:

belum niat update sebenernya tapi karena ini buat eonniku yang cantik, **naranari** , jadi yaudah deh haha. maaf ya eon ini bukan minyoon, belakangan pasti minyoon tapi utk sekarang adanya cuma taekook jadi MIANHAMNIDAAA! /bow.

oh. ya. karena aku semi hiatus jadi ke depannya aku bakal jarang update atau bahkan gak update. alasan personal. ditunggu aja yaa kapan aku niat balik. ini bisa jadi update terakhir sebelum bener-bener off untuk sementara. maaf atas ketidaknyamannya :'))

 _questions and answer section is still available on my twitter account at **jaejaeclaire**_ _(pls mention for follback)_

 _thank you!_

 _Eclaire Delange, XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

Geumcheon- _gu_ , Doksan- _dong_ , Seoul-South Korea

 _09.00 PM._

Lift berdenting terbuka dan Taehyung beranjak keluar dari dalam kotak perak itu menuju lorong apartemen yang sepi. Lampu lorong menyala otomatis saat sensornya menangkap panas tubuh Taehyung sementara dia berjalan dengan satu tangan terbenam di saku celananya; mencari kunci apartemen mereka di salah satu sakunya sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk kantung yang terisi makanan jadi yang dibelinya sebelum pulang.

Lampu terakhir menyala di atas kepala Taehyung sementara lampu di depan kamar di sebelahnya seketika mati karena sensor saat Taehyung mengeluarkan kunci yang bergemericing dan menyelipkannya ke lubang pintu. Suara _klik-klik_ terdengar sebelum pintu akhirnya terbuka; Taehyung menggunakan lututnya untuk mendorong pintu terbuka dan memasuki apartemen yang gelap. Dengan ujung jemari kaki, dia membuka sepatunya dan tangannya menutup pintu di belakangnya sebelum menyentuh saklar di sisi pintu dan membuat lorong depan pintu benderang.

Dia beranjak memasuki apartemen yang pengap dan meletakkan bungkusan belanjaannya di atas meja sebelum mulai menyalakan penyejuk ruangan yang mendengung. Setelahnya, dia mulai menyalakan televisi sebelum membongkar belanjaannya. Dia harus menghangatkan makanannya karena satu jam lagi, Jungkook akan tiba di apartemen dengan raut wajah kelelahan yang super setelah berkeliling Seoul menyelidiki kasus.

Tangan kurus Taehyung menata kotak-kotak makanan di atas meja dan memilah makanan mana yang butuh dihangatkan lebih lama dan mana yang tidak. Dia punya sekotak ayam goreng, empat kotak nasi putih hangat karena mereka berdua punya selera makan yang tidak sopan, _tteobokki_ yang siap dihangatkan, dan juga _yubucobab_ yang lezat. Taehyung menuang makanan-makanan itu ke dalam mangkuk untuk nantinya dimasukkan ke dalam _microwave_. Dia membuka simpul kotak makanan dan memipihkannya agar mudah dibuang lalu meraih kantung kertas yang digunakannya dan akan memipihkannya juga sebelum dia menyadari bahwa ada benda lain di dalamnya.

Dia merogoh ke dalam kantung. Tangannya menyentuh tumpukan amplop yang diambilnya dari loker surat di lantai dasar dan menariknya keluar. Tersenyum saat teringat betapa kagetnya dia mendapati begitu banyak surat di dalam kotak mereka. Setengah dari tumpukan itu adalah brosur tidak penting tentang taman hiburan, restoran, dan kafe. Dia menyisihkan beberapa iklan restoran dan kafe jikalau nanti dia dan Jungkook ingin pergi makan di luar dan tidak memiliki referensi.

Dan akhirnya dia menemukan empat surat beramplop licin yang disegel rapat. Surat pertama membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil karena itu adalah tagihan asuransi jiwa Jungkook dari kepolisian. Yang kedua adalah surat pemberitahuan bahwa jaringan telepon mereka sudah diperbaiki. Dan yang ketiga adalah surat dari televisi berlangganan mereka yang menginformasikan bahwa mereka sudah membayarkan langganan selama dua tahun (Jungkook yang bayar separonya dan Taehyung sisanya karena mereka menggunakannya _berdua_ ).

Yang terakhir adalah amplop putih polos dengan logo biru dan bingkai keemasan seperti api yang membuat perut Taehyung terasa jatuh ke lantai. Tangannya meremas amplop itu dengan kuat sebelum dengan gemetar menjatuhkan sisa surat dan mengenggam hanya amplop putih itu. Dia kemudian membuka amplopnya dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya.

Semua kalimat itu berhamburan di depan matanya.

 _Department of Justice. Federal Bureau of Investigation._

 _We would like to invite you to be interviewed for Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU)…._

.

 **V** 's 3RD CASE:

 **HIDE-AND-SEEK**

 **Part I**

 _Inspired by Criminal Minds Season 10_

 _Based on Detective Conan eps. 357, '_ _ **Sweetheart is an Illusion of Spring**_ _'_

 _TaeKook's fanfiction by ECLAIRE DELANGE_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely but the casts*.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** ** _casts_** **yang saya pilih, silakan** ** _tinggalkan_** **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** ** _copying'_** **and '** ** _inspired'_** **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** ** _you_** **, Plagiarists.**

 ***Note:**

 ** _Whichever Detective Conan's parts you probably found in this fanfiction_** ** _are_not_** ** _mine; copyrights honorably belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei._**

 ** _This is a pure fanfiction and no profit is_** ** _taken_** ** _by author._**

.

Tangan itu bergerak-gerak buta di atas seprai linen hangat yang berantakan; mencari-cari sesuatu sementara matanya masih terpejam dan wajahnya menempel di bantal yang aromanya seperti keringat dengan posisi telungkup. Alisnya berkerut saat jemarinya tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya sebelum akhirnya membuka mata dan duduk tegak. Selimut jatuh dari punggungnya dan memamerkan torsonya yang menganggumkan dan garis _V-hips_ menukik yang ujungnya tersembunyi di balik celana bokser kumalnya.

"Taengie?" panggilnya serak sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan merasakan rambutnya mencuat-cuat kacau. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling kamarnya dan tidak menemukan siapa yang dicarinya, jadi Jungkook menyapu selimut dari tubuhnya dan merangkak menuruni ranjang dan menguap lebar. "Taengie?" panggilnya sekali lagi tak kuasa menahan kuapan lebarnya yang lain dan menyeka air mata di sudut matanya.

Dia beranjak mendekati kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya. Dilongokkannya kepalanya ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati benda itu kosong namun lembap setelah dipakai seseorang. Dia berdecak sebal dan menggaruk punggungnya sambil beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Taengie?" panggilnya lagi separo merengek karena sebal tidak menemukan Taehyung di sisinya begitu terbangun seperti biasanya; dia membuka pintu dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang membaca selembar surat di meja makan. Ada secangkir kopi, setumpuk _pancake_ , telur, dan _bacon_ di depannya. Jungkook memberengut sambil melangkahkan kakinya yang telanjang mendekati Taehyung yang sudah menggunakan kaus untuk menutupi torsonya.

"Taengie!" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan sebal dan Taehyung tersentak begitu kuat hingga Jungkook ikut terkejut secara refleks sebelum dia bergegas menjejalkan kertas ke dalam saku celanannya. Alis Jungkook berkerut melihatnya. "Surat apa itu?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik nyaris penuh tuntutan.

"Tagihan asuransi?" balas Taehyung dengan mulus sebelum bergegas melewati Jungkook dan menghampiri sarapan di atas meja makan. "Kau mau _pancake_ dan _bacon_?" tawarnya seraya memilah tumpukan _pancake_ yang dibuatnya.

Alis Jungkook berkerut. "Coba kulihat," katanya kemudian dan botol madu yang sedang dituangkan isinya oleh Taehyung ke atas _pancake_ -nya sendiri meleset saat dia kaget dan madu memercik ke atas meja makan kaca mereka. Hidup bertahun-tahun sebagai polisi di bagian investigasi, Jungkook jelas sangat tahun kapan seseorang berbohong padanya. Jadi dia mendekat dan berdiri menatap Taehyung yang menyeka tetesan madu di meja dengan tisu. "Kau berbohong padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada terluka. "Surat apa itu, Taengie?"

Taehyung meremas tisu bekasnya dan menatap Jungkook. "Itu bukan apa-apa, Jeongie." Katanya tegas lalu menambahkan dengan alis berkerut. "Bukankah kita sudah setuju pada batas privasi satu sama lain?"

Pertanyaan itu menembus jantung Jungkook dengan cara yang begitu menakjubkan hingga dia berhenti mendekati Taehyung dengan begitu mendadak. Matanya melirik tangan Taehyung yang mengepal serta ekspresi keras di wajahnya. Mereka berdua berdiri diam saling memandang di antara meja yang terisi sarapan serta televisi yang menyiarkan ramalan cuaca.

"Kau sebaiknya mulai mengontrol sikapmu karena belakangan ini aku selalu merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan semua tersangka yang kauinterogasi di ruangan kedap suara," Taehyung beranjak ke dapur dan membuang tisunya ke tempat sampah lalu memutar kran bak cuci untuk mencuci tangannya. Gemericik air terdengar dari belakang Jungkook. "Dan jika aku memang masih boleh memiliki privasi, maka tolong, Sersan Jeon, berhentilah mengendus di sekitarku," Taehyung beranjak melewatinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang berdiri, membeku di tempatnya. Masih diam saat pintu kamar mereka tertutup dan suara _klik_ logam ganda terdengar tanda Taehyung _mengunci_ pintu kamar mereka. Dan setelahnya, Jungkook menarik kursi meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Mendesah keras seraya menyugar rambutnya yang kusut. Dia berharap bangun pagi dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum padanya, beberapa sarapan serta ciuman namun yang didapatkannya adalah pertengkaran.

Mungkin Taehyung benar.

Jungkook menatap sarapan yang dibuat Taehyung untuk mereka berdua. Dia mungkin sudah memerlakukan Taehyung seperti semua tersangka yang diurusnya di Kepolisian dan lupa bahwa mereka punya perjanjian atas batas privasi satu sama lain. Dia menumpukan lengannya di meja kaca dan meraih sendok; memotong _pancake_ yang baru saja dituangi madu oleh Taehyung dan menyuapnya.

Dia mengerut saat rasa pahit menguar di mulutnya bersama rasa manis legit madu. "Ini gosong," keluhnya otomatis dan nyaris memuntahkan makanannya sebelum terdiam.

Taehyung belum pernah melakukan _ini_.

Jungkook memaksa dirinya sendiri menelan makanan itu dan menatap pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup. Apa pun itu, surat yang disembunyikan Taehyung sudah berpengaruh begitu besar atas kepribadian Taehyung sendiri.

.

 _Apakah Taehyung terlibat hutang? Atau mafia? Atau gangster?_

Jungkook mendesah seraya menatap cairan gelap kental di dalam _mug_ putih miliknya di meja kerjanya. Hari itu Seoul cerah dan ceria, pertengahan musim panas yang sangat tepat untuk bermain dan berekreasi bersama kekasih namun Jungkook hari ini berangkat sendirian karena saat dia keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian sersannya, Taehyung sudah berangkat ke kafe dengan _subway_. Itu juga membuat Jungkook semakin penasaran pada apa kiranya isi surat yang disembunyikan Taehyung; kenapa dia begitu sensitif hanya dengan pertanyaan Jungkook yang murni berdasarkan keingintahuannya?

"Hei, Jeon,"

Jungkook mendongak dan menemukan Jimin berdiri di depan mejanya dengan aroma kopi penuh krimer yang adalah kesukaannya. "Oh, hei, kenapa?" tanya Jungkook menjauhkan gelas kopinya yang tidak lagi menarik; sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan mereka tidak punya terlalu banyak pekerjaan seharian ini.

"Komisaris Kim ingin bicara denganmu dan juga Inspektur Kim," Jimin menyesap kopinya dan mendesah; sebenarnya Jungkook sudah memperingatkan Jimin tentang bahaya diabetes dengan menambahkan tiga sendok krimer ke dalam kopi hitamnya tapi berhubung Jimin tidak memedulikannya, Jungkook diam. "Sepertinya kau akan ditransfer ke Divisi Satu,"

"Divisi Satu?" ulang Jungkook kaget; sekarang menatapnya dan melupakan semua tentang Taehyung serta surat anehnya. "Bagian pembunuhan? Tapi… aku di sini!" dia merasa kacau dan disorientasi. Bagaimana bisa dia ditransfer ke Divisi Satu setelah bekerja bersama Namjoon selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kasus pembunuhan kemarin di Seogyo- _dong_ ," Jimin menggoyangkan cangkirnya untuk mengangkat remah krimer di dasar gelas ke permukaan sebelum menyesapnya. "Kau membuat Komisaris Kim mempertimbangkan banyak hal dan Yoongi sendiri yang secara pribadi meminta agar kau ditransfer ke divisinya. Menurutnya kau adalah aset berharga," dia mendecap dan menatap kopinya. "Aset yang terlalu berharga untuk dibiarkan menganggur di divisi dua,"

"Tapi…," Jungkook mengerutkan alis. Kasus pembunuhan artis kemarin sudah mengangkat namanya. Seminggu lebih nama Jungkook muncul di koran, caranya memecahkan kasus dibahas besar-besaran dan disandingkan dengan nama, baik tersangka dan korban yang berasal dari _girlgroup_ yang sama. Namun semua itu tidak lebih berkat bantuan Taehyung sehingga dia bisa menyelesaikan kasusnya dan bukan popularitas yang dicari Jungkook, _bukan_.

Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Taehyung- _nya_.

Jimin menatapnya dan tersenyum ramah. "Kau tahu, alasan kenapa aku mencintai Yoongi?" tanyanya meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong di meja. "Karena dia berkemauan keras dan mustahil didebat," lanjutnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook. "Jadi, jika kau berniat menolak permohonan pribadi Yoongi, yah, kuharap kau suka kekecewaan,"

"Lagi pula," tambah Jimin kemudian saat Jungkook mulai memikirkan potensi itu. "V sudah tidak terdengar sama sekali, kau mungkin akan lebih berguna di Divisi Satu, Jeon, maksudku kau suka berkeliling di sekitar mayat, kan?" godanya.

"Berengsek," kata Jungkook dan tidak bisa menahan senyuman gelinya. "Entahlah, kurasa aku akan memikirkannya dulu," tambahnya mendesah.

Jimin mengangguk. "Dan mereka berharap kau memikirkannya di ruangan rapat bersama Inspektur Kim, Komisaris Kim, dan Inspektur Min," dia melirik pintu ruangan rapat yang tertutup di seberang lorong. "Aku akan menambah kopiku," desahnya kemudian beranjak menuju dapur.

Jungkook melirik ruang rapat dan mendesah. Dia ingin memberitahu Taehyung tentang ini namun jika teringat atmosfer ketegangan mereka, dia jadi mulas. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menghadapi nasibnya dengan dagu terangkat persis seorang sersan. Mengancingkan jasnya, dia kemudian beranjak ke ruangan rapat. Mengetuk pintunya dua kali sebelum membukanya.

Di dalam sana ada Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Yoongi persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Jimin dan nampaknya mereka juga sudah menunggu kedatangan Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook melapor untuk bertugas," dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberi hormat dengan respek pada ketiganya yang dibalas dengan gumam samar. "Anda memanggil saya, Komisaris?"

"Ya," sahut Seokjin ramah. "Duduklah, Sersan Jeon," tambahnya melambai kecil ke kursi di ujung meja yang berhadapan dengannya. Jungkook mengangguk dan menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum duduk dan memajukan kursinya mencari tempat yang nyaman sebelum mendengarkan. "Kau mungkin sudah mendengar beritanya," mulai Seokjin melirik Yoongi yang menatap Jungkook seolah Jungkook adalah mangsa yang tidak boleh dilepaskan.

Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk. "Ada beberapa kabar yang saya yakin tidak bisa saya percayai kebenarannya sebelum saya mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Anda sendiri, Komisaris,"

Seokjin tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Yah," katanya bersandar di kursinya yang berderit dengan ringan menerima berat tubuhnya. "Kau sudah menunjukkan prestasi yang luar biasa semenjak diangkat menjadi sersan, Sersan Jeon, aku tidak bisa memungkirinya. Pertama dengan V, lalu dengan kasus pembunuhan kemarin walaupun jelas pembunuhan bukanlah spesialismu," dia menatap Jungkook lalu menautkan jemarinya dengan santai. "Dan atas kinerjamu yang luar biasa, aku mendapatkan rekomendasi dari Namjoon untuk mengangkatmu menjadi inspektur,"

"In-inspektur?" ulang Jungkook seketika merasa gugup; dia tidak akan mampu melakukan ini jika saja si Berengsek Taehyung tidak membantunya dan sekarang jika dia pada akhirnya menjadi inspektur _dan_ putus dengan Taehyung—atau begitulah yang Jungkook pikirkan, dia mungkin lebih baik keluar dari kepolisian daripada mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya," kata Seokjin lagi menguraikan simpul jemarinya sebelum menatapnya. "Tapi, rekomendasi lain datang dari Yoongi yang secara pribadi memintamu ditransfer ke Divisi Satu bagian pembunuhan yang jika kau tidak lupa, mendapat sedikit terlalu banyak kasus belakangan ini. Kau tidak akan jadi sersan lain, kau akan diangkat menjadi inspektur kepolisian dan bertugas bersama Yoongi yang baru saja menuntaskan tahun ketiganya sebagai inspektur dan berhak diangkat menjadi seorang detektif resmi kepolisian," dia menatap Yoongi yang mengangguk ke arah Jungkook dengan raut wajah resmi.

 _Inspektur Divisi Satu_ …

Jungkook seketika mulas memikirkannya. Dia butuh bicara dengan Taehyung, dia butuh akal sehat pemuda itu nyaris seperti seorang pecandu yang membutuhkan narkoba. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, ingin segera berlari ke kafe tempat kerja Taehyung atau meneleponnya dengan panik. Dia butuh Taehyung karena dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sersan?" tanya Seokjin karena Jungkook menatapnya dengan kebisuan yang menggelikan. "Kau akan bekerja di Divisi Satu bersama Yoongi dan mengurus semua kasus pembunuhan di Seoul. Divisi Dua akan mendapatkan sersan baru begitu kau ditransfer ke Divisi Satu dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Namjoon sama sekali karena dia jelas akan baik-baik saja tanpamu namun kau sangat dibutuhkan di Divisi Satu," dia menatap Jungkook. "Aku secara pribadi, memuji kemampuanmu dalam melaksanakan penyelidikan untuk mengungkap kebenaran kasus pembunuhan kemarin, Sersan, dan kau menunjukkan kualitas diri yang sangat mengangumkan. Keuletan, ketangkasan, dan ketelitian."

Komisaris Besar Polisi Kim Seokjin baru saja memuji kinerja Jungkook sebagai sesuatu yang _mengagumkan_ dan bagaimana bisa Jungkook tetap bernapas setelahnya?

"Jika kau setuju, kau diizinkan membereskan mejamu dan mulai pindah ke Divisi Satu setelah upacara pelantikanmu, Sersan," tambah Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya dan meraih cangkirnya yang terisi teh _dajeerling_ yang bening dan harum. Dia menyesap isi cangkirnya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Jungkook yang sedang memikirkan semuanya. "Dan jika kau tidak lupa, kita tidak punya seharian untuk ini,"

Dan seketika itu juga, Jungkook mengangkat wajah; menatap langsung ke mata Seokjin dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Siap, Komisaris, saya menerimanya." Katanya membungkuk di atas kursinya dan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang penuh adrenalin.

Seketika tiga orang yang duduk di sana tersenyum lega dan Seokjin berdiri dari tempatnya. Jungkook bergegas mengikuti langkahnya dan berdiri tegak di depannya saat komisaris itu berdiri di depannya. Tangannya terjulur dan menepuk bahu Jungkook dengan hangat.

"Kau dipersilakan membereskan mejamu dan mulai bekerja di Divisi Satu persis setelah pelantikanmu, Sersan Jeon," katanya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tidak, _mianhamnida_ ," koreksinya dengan nada suara sedikit geli. "Kau bisa mulai bekerja di Divisi Satu, _Inspektur_ Jeon, dan aku berharap banyak padamu."

"Perintah dimengerti!" kata Jungkook dengan nada suara tegas dan menghormat pada Seokjin yang tersenyum bangga padanya.

.

Jungkook mengangkat gagang telepon di mejanya dan menatap benda itu sekitar sepuluh detik penuh sebelum kembali meletakkannya dengan gugup. Matanya bergulir ke jendela yang baru saja dibukanya; tumpukan kardus yang terisi barang-barangnya baru saja dibereskan dan dia siap memindahkan semuanya ke ruangan Divisi Satu, ke ruangannya yang baru sebelum dia dilantik akhir minggu ini sebagai inspektur. Sehabis rapat, Jungkook diberi informasi pada Namjoon bahwa sudah sejak lama Seokjin mengawasi kinerjanya dan memutuskan bahwa inilah saatnya Jungkook harus diangkat menjadi inspektur atas kerja kerasnya.

Pelantikan Jungkook sebagai inspektur juga akan dibarengi rapat raksasa yang mencakup seluruh sersan dan inspektur dari Kepolisian Seoul. Dia akan diperkenalkan sebagai inspektur baru untuk didukung dan dibantu semampu mereka untuk memecahkan kasus dan memikirkannya membuat Jungkook mulas. Dia ingat saat pelantikannya sebagai sersan; Taehyung membuka pintu untuknya dan memeluknya dengan erat, menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman sebelum bersiul nakal dan mengatakan,

" _Ini dia, Sersan Jeon Jungkook, kau membuatku luar biasa bangga_ ," dan menghujani Jungkook dengan ciuman lain hingga dia terkekeh ceria dan berakhir di sofa dengan tawa melengking karena Taehyung menggelitikinya. Dia mendapatkan makan malam istimewa, hadiah, dan juga kasih sayang berlimpah dari Taehyung yang begitu bangga padanya.

Dan sekarang, dia akan jadi inspektur.

Apakah menurut Taehyung itu membanggakan?

Jungkook mendesah berat saat teringat hubungan mereka yang sedang terombang-ambing. Apakah rahasia Taehyung begitu besar hingga dia tidak ingin memberitahu kekasihnya sendiri? Kabar seburuk apa yang dirahasiakannya dari Jungkook?

"Jika kau ingin memberi kabar itu pada seseorang yang mungkin saja senang mendengarnya, kenapa tidak segera kaulakukan?"

Dia mendesah dan menatap telepon dengan sendu; tahu Jimin sejak tadi mengamatinya. "Ini rumit," katanya meletakkan gagang telepon kembali dan mendesah panjang. "Kami bertengkar."

Jimin mendengus mendengarnya. "Ya, kalian bertengkar, _lalu_?" tanyanya dan menatap Jungkook seakan mempertanyakan akal sehatnya. "Aku dan Yoongi bertengkar nyaris setiap hari dan kami selalu berbaikan. Kenapa kaupikir pertengkaran kali ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik? Jika kalian adalah sepasang kekasih seharusnya hal konyol semacam ini tidak bisa menghalangi kalian."

Jungkook menatap Jimin dan mendesah. "Dia begitu defensif pagi ini saat aku bertanya tentang surat yang diterimanya."

"Yah, lalu?" tanya Jimin lagi dengan gemas. "Telepon dia, minta maaflah, ajak dia bertemu lalu tunjukan surat transfer dan kenaikan pangkatmu menjadi inspektur. Kabar gembira akan membuat hubungan kalian bagus," lalu dia menggumamkan sesuatu tentang _konyol_ dan _tidak masuk akal_ yang mengundang senyuman kecil dari Jungkook.

Mungkin Jimin benar, dia harus menelpon Taehyung. Bagaimana pun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Siapa tahu setelah mendengar berita ini, Taehyung akan memberikannya masakan lezat dan malam yang menyenangkan untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkatnya persis seperti saat Jungkook diangkat menjadi sersan. Dan dia mungkin akan menggoda Jungkook habis-habisan.

 _Inspektur Jeon_.

Membayangkan bagaimana suara serak berat Taehyung membisikkan nama itu membuat Jungkook merinding. Jadi, dia menatap Jimin yang masih menggerutu dan nyengir. "Baiklah, Pendek, aku akan menelponnya," katanya ceria lalu menyambar gagang telepon lalu menekan nomor Taehyung yang sudah dihafalkannya di luar kepala. "Trims, eh?"

Jimin mendenguskan tawa singkat. "Kembali," katanya kalem. "Dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau tidak menambahkannya dengan panggilan pendek sialan itu," gerutunya mendelik pada Jungkook yang nyengir sebelum pergi dan memberikan ruang untuk pembicaraan pribadi Jungkook.

Teleponnya diangkat di dering kelima. " _Jungkook_?" suara serak Taehyung terdengar; di belakangnya ada suara-suara obrolan santai dan denting gelas.

"Maafkan aku," desah Jungkook teringat pekerjaan Taehyung. "Apakah aku menganggumu? Aku bisa meneleponmu nanti."

" _Tidak, tidak apa-apa,_ " sela Taehyung kemudian. " _Kurasa aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu_."

Perut Jungkook mengejang dan dia seketika memikirkan surat yang pagi ini disembunyikan Taehyung darinya. "A-apa?" tanyanya seketika gugup. Tangannya mendorong satu kardus di atas meja menjauh sedikit darinya karena dia merasa begitu tegang. "Kau oke?"

Helaan napas Taehyung terdengar dari seberang sana. " _Bagaimana jika kita dengar beritamu dulu sebelum beritaku? Tidak begitu penting_ ," katanya dengan nada suara yang mengkhawatirkan; Jungkook merasa perutnya terbalik dan diinjak-injak rasa gugup.

"Tidak," kata Jungkook tegas. "Beritaku tidak penting. Bagaimana jika berita _mu_ duluan?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Taehyung mendesah berat dan berdeham. " _Kau ingat surat pagi ini_?" tanyanya hati-hati dan seketika Jungkook merasa dia ingin muntah. " _Surat itu datang dari Amerika_."

"Amerika?" ulang Jungkook mencicit. "Dari… _siapa_?"

Hening yang menyiksa muncul kembali dan kali ini begitu panjang hingga Jungkook sejenak mengira sambungan mereka putus. Namun desau napas Taehyung yang berat masih terdengar dari _speaker_ di telinga Jungkook. Dia baru saja akan memanggil nama Taehyung untuk memastikan apakah pemuda itu masih mendengarkan, saat akhirnya suara desah berat dan nyaris tanpa daya terdengar sebelum dia bicara,

" _Dari FBI, mereka memintaku untuk datang ke Amerika dan diwawancara untuk Behavorial Analysis Unit dan aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya dan berangkat ke Amerika besok_."

.

.

.

"Korban adalah Bae Joohyeon, dua puluh satu tahun, mahasiswi Universitas Kyunghee jurusan _Fine Arts_ dan sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya."

Jungkook mengamati ruangan di mana korban terbaring dengan luka tusukan di bagian punggungnya. Dari posisinya, bisa diperkirakan dengan jelas bahwa korban sedang menikmati makan malam bersama seseorang. Di atas meja makan terdapat dua porsi makanan yang Jungkook tahu begitu mahal dari kualitas dagingnya dan jumlah makanannya. Dia mendekati meja dan menyelidikinya.

"Seseorang berkunjung?" tanya Jungkook dengan alis berkerut ke arah sersannya, Choi Hansol, yang membolak-balik catatannya.

"Menurut kesaksian seorang tetangga, dia bertemu dengan korban di lorong depan sedang membawa belanjaan dan bertanya apakah akan ada sesuatu yang dirayakan dan korban menjawab bahwa malam ini akan ada seseorang yang istimewa akan mengunjunginya,"

"Kekasihnya?" tanya Jungkook menggunakan sarung tangan karetnya dan mulai memeriksa piring dan gelas _wine_. "Mungkin saja," dia memeriksa asbak di dekat gelas _wine_ yang masih terisi. "Korban tidak merokok?" dan Hansol menggeleng sebagai konfirmasi. "Berarti mungkin saja tamunya adalah lelaki," dia mengambil puntung rokok yang tersisa di dasar asbak dan meneliti filternya. "Masih basah,"

Seorang anggota tim investigasi mendekat dan memberikannya kantung plastik barang bukti dan Jungkook menjatuhkan benda itu ke dalam kantung yang kemudian langsung disegel.

"Apakah ada kesaksian lain dari tetangga korban tentang kejadian itu?" tanya Jungkook kemudian pada Hansol dan bergegas membuka catatannya dengan sigap. "Mungkin seseorang tahu siapa yang datang malam ini?"

"Kami sudah menghubungi salah satu teman baik korban yang juga merupakan orang terakhir yang bertemu dengannya sebelum dia ditemukan meninggal," kata Hansol. "Dia tidak tahu menahu tentang orang istimewa yang diundang korban ke apartemennya malam ini,"

"Yang pertama kali menemukan mayatnya?" tanya Jungkook kemudian mendekat ke Hansol yang mengamati meja makan yang terisi dua porsi makanan. "Apakah orang yang sama dengan teman dekat korban?"

Hansol menggeleng seraya menyeka rambutnya sebelum menunduk kembali ke catatannya. "Kang Seulgi, mahasiswi Kyunghee semester akhir. Ada di kelas yang sama dengan korban nyaris seluruh mata kuliah," bacanya lalu melirik gadis yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan mata merah dan isakan kecil. Tangannya gemetar saat dia menyeka air mata di sudut matanya.

Sejenak Jungkook mendesah, teringat kasus yang diselesaikannya sebelum diangkat menjadi inspektur. Teringat bagaimana dia berlarian menuju rumah sakit demi menyelamatkan Taehyung yang sekarang berada di Amerika. Dan belum memberikan kabar apa pun padanya semenjak meninggalkan Korea tiga bulan lalu. Mereka memang tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang cinta dan mengikat satu sama lain namun bukan berarti Jungkook kemudian bisa dicampakkan begitu saja seperti kertas pembungkus makanan sisa, kan?

"Inspektur Jeon?"

Jungkook terkesirap dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit malu dan resah. "Maafkan aku," desahnya menyesal. "Aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk beristirahat tadi malam dan kurasa aku sedikit melamun," dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengumpulkan semua konsentrasinya yang berhamburan.

Mereka kemudian mendekati Seulgi yang mendongak saat mereka tiba di depannya. "Kang Seulgi- _ssi_ ," sapa Jungkook sopan dan duduk di sisinya. "Bisakah Anda menceritakan ulang bagaimana Anda menemukan Bae Joohyeon- _ssi_?"

Seulgi mengangguk dan menyeka air matanya sejenak. "Kami berjanji untuk sarapan bersama hari ini. Aku sudah berusaha meneleponnya berkali-kali namun dia tidak menjawabnya sehingga aku cemas dan memutuskan untuk datang. Namun saat tiba di sini, tidak ada yang menjawab interkomnya atau pun ketukanku. Saat aku mencoba membuka pintunya, benda itu terbuka dan aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan mencarinya. Dan aku… aku menemukannya…," dia dia kemudian membekap wajahnya sendiri dan kembali terisak.

Dengan sopan keduanya membiarkan Seulgi menenangkan diri sebelum kembali bertanya. "Apakah seingat Anda korban mungkin saja memiliki musuh atau semacamnya?" tanya Jungkook kemudian mengamati isolasi putih yang ditempelkan di lantai sesuai dengan bentuk tubuh Joohyeon saat ditemukan. Ada bercak darah di lantai tepat di posisi punggung Joohyeon berada dan membentuk sebaris cipratan mungil yang aneh di sekitarnya.

Seulgi menarik tisu lain dari kantung tisu dan membersit keras hingga Jungkook berjengit kecil. "Tidak," katanya sengau dengan hidung dan mata yang memerah. "Aku tidak ingat dia punya masalah dengan siapa pun," dia terisak kecil lalu memainkan tisu basah di tangannya. "Dia juga tidak pernah terlibat hutang-piutang."

"Apakah Anda kebetulan adalah sahabat baiknya?" tanya Jungkook kemudian dan Seulgi menggeleng. "Joohyeon tidak pernah begitu dekat dengan siapa pun selama di kampus. Dia selalu melakukan segalanya sendirian dan aku bahkan tidak pernah memasuki kamarnya." Kemudian dia membersit kecil sebelum menatap Jungkook. "Tapi, kurasa dia lumayan dekat dengan Yerim."

Jungkook memberi tanda pada Hansol agar menghubungi Yerim dan membawanya ke TKP. "Seberapa dekat Anda mengenal Joohyeon? Apakah acara sarapan bersama ini untuk merayakan sesuatu?"

Seulgi merobek-robek tisunya seraya menenangkan isakannya. "Tidak," katanya. "Kami selalu sarapan bersama setiap hari Senin untuk membahas beberapa tugas dan juga tugas akhir kami yang memiliki topik berkaitan dan pembimbing yang sama."

"Persis setiap hari Senin?" tanya Jungkook dengan alis berkerut. "Dan apakah korban menunjukkan gelagat tertentu saat bertemu dengan Anda untuk sarapan?"

Seulgi menatapnya; kebingungan. "Gelagat yang seperti apa tepatnya?"

"Entahlah, sesuatu yang berbeda dari sikapnya yang biasa? Informasi sekecil apa pun akan sangat berharga untuk kami,"

Gadis berambut cokelat gelap di depan Jungkook berpikir sejenak sebelum menyeka rambutnya ke balik telinganya. Anting mutiaranya berkilau. "Dia hanya kelihatan… jauh lebih segar dan bahagia daripada biasanya. Dan kurasa itu karena dia bertemu dengan orang _ini_."

 _Kekasihnya_ , pikir Jungkook. Yang datang menemui korban pastilah kekasihnya dan kenapa hal itu disembunyikan masih menjadi pertanyaan. Jungkook tidak memiliki pengalaman yang banyak tentang perempuan karena dia adalah _natural born gay_ dan sibuk dengan segala kegiatannya di kepolisian dan Kim Taehyung, namun dia sedikit-banyak tahu bagaimana para gadis biasanya menyombongkan kekasihnya kepada semua orang yang mau mendengarkan. Namun Joohyeon ini malah merahasiakannya.

"Inspektur Jeon, Kim Yerim di sini."

Jungkook dan Seulgi mendongak bersaman dan menemukan gadis berambut lurus panjang lembut balas menatap mereka dengan takut-takut. Dia kelihatan sama kacaunya dengan Seulgi. "Ah, Kim Yerim- _ssi_ , silakan duduk," Jungkook berdiri dan mempersilakannya duduk di tempatnya tadi. "Apakah Anda kebetulan teman baik Joohyeon- _ssi_?"

Yerim dan Seulgi bertukar pandangan resah sejenak. "Cukup dekat tapi tidak cukup untuk menyatakan diri sebagai sahabat karena aku tidak pernah menyentuh kamar tidurnya," katanya kemudian hingga Jungkook sejenak bertanya-tanya ada apa antara gadis dan tempat tidur? Apakah persahabatan gadis dinilai dari akses menuju tempat tidurnya?

"Kapan terakhir kali Anda bertemu dengan korban?" tanya Jungkook kemudian, melupakan pertanyaannya tentang gadis dan kamar tidur—setidaknya _berusaha_.

"Kemarin sore," kata Yerim seketika itu juga. "Aku menemaninya belanja," dia melirik makanan di atas meja. "Dia bilang akan ada orang istimewa yang datang ke apartemennya malam ini jadi dia harus masak makanan yang lezat untuk menyambutnya."

"Lelaki?" tanya Jungkook kemudian penuh harap seseorang setidaknya tahu jenis kelamin tersangka mereka dan dia menahan desah kecewanya saat Yerim juga menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu tentang itu," katanya menyesal dengan sopan. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan bahwa aku dan Joohyeon tidak sedekat _itu_."

"Apakah korban tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang kekasihnya? Atau apa pun?" tanya Jungkook lagi pada keduanya.

"Kami bahkan tidak tahu apakah Joohyeon punya kekasih atau tidak," sahut Seulgi menatap Jungkook lalu bertukar pandangan dengan Yerim yang mengangguk mendukung kalimatnya. "Dia tertutup dari kami semua. Tidak ada yang pernah memasuki kamar tidurnya."

"Jika saya boleh kurang ajar, apa sebenarnya hubungan antara para gadis, persahabatan, dan kamar tidur?"

Jungkook nyaris saja memeluk Hansol dengan hangat lalu menciumnya karena akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan sejuta _won_ yang sejak tadi berkedap-kedip di kepalanya. Dan dia bisa melihat efek pertanyaan itu pada Seulgi dan Yerim yang mengerutkan alis nyaris identik. Bagaimana para gadis melakukan itu? Jungkook sekali lagi tidak mengerti.

"Dalam persahabatan para gadis," kata Seulgi kemudian seolah menjelaskan kenapa ikan berenang di air dan bukannya berjalan di daratan seperti manusia pada anak TK. "Kalian belum bisa dikatakan sebagai sahabat jika belum memasuki kamar tidur dan menginap di sana. Sahabat tidak merahasiakan apa pun bahkan isi kamar tidur."

Jungkook dan Hansol melongo sejenak sebelum Jungkook berdeham profesional dan mengembalikan pembicaraan mereka ke arah yang benar. "Jadi, kalian berdua kebetulan belum pernah memasuki kamar tidurnya atau menginap di sini?"

"Ya," Yerim menjawabnya; mantap dan sedikit dibumbui keenganan dan ketidaknyamanan. "Kami menduga bahwa Joohyeon mungkin menyimpan sesuatu di kamar tidurnya dan terlalu rahasia untuk dibagikan kepada kami."

Jungkook menatap sersannya. "Kau memeriksa kamarnya?"

"Kami belum menemukan kuncinya," kata Hansol dengan menyesal. "Penyidik sedang melakukan penggeledahan menyeluruh dan jika tidak ditemukan, kami akan menduplikat kuncinya atau mendobrak masuk."

"Duplikat," kata Jungkook seketika; ngeri membayangkan pengerusakan TKP yang mungkin saja terjadi jika mereka memutuskan untuk mendobraknya. "Jika korban tidak mengizinkan salah satu teman dekatnya masuk ke kamar tidurnya, bisa jadi dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana dan usahakan kerusakan seminim mungkin pada TKP."

Setelahnya, dia membiarkan penyidik memeriksa keduanya dan melangkah mendekati meja makan yang terisi makanan. Orang istimewa yang dinanti korban masih belum jelas identitasnya dan korban sendiri adalah jenis penyendiri yang tidak membagikan cerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya dengan bebas. Jungkook berdiri di sisi kursi yang diduga digunakan korban dan menunduk menatap posisi mayat di kaki kursi. Tusukan ke punggungnya dengan pisau kecil yang tajam dan panjang atau mungkin pemecah es?

Jungkook menatap jendela yang terbuka dan merasakan hangatnya matahari memasuki ruangan. Di tengah kesibukan penyidik, dia memikirkan apa kiranya yang dikatakan Taehyung jika dia berada di sini saat ini. Separo hatinya, yang dewasa dan superior, menyadari betapa Taehyung sangat cocok jika bekerja di FBI; ketajaman insting dan ketelitiannya nyaris sempurna. Dia akan jadi aset yang berharga untuk FBI.

Namun separo lagi, yang egois dan kekanakan, berharap Taehyung cukup mencintainya hingga rela melepaskan kesempatan untuk bekerja di badan intelejen paling bergengsi di dunia dan kembali ke Korea hanya agar bisa bersama _nya_.

Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sudah tiga bulan dia tidak menghubungi atau dihubungi Taehyung, apakah sebaiknya dia melakukannya sekarang? Dia melirik ke balik bahunya dan memikirkan kasus yang sedang diselesaikannya. Dia butuh Taehyung, dia tidak bisa memungkirinya. Namun apakah baik jika dia menelepon Taehyung hanya saat dia membutuhkan Taehyung?

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Jungkook akhirnya mengirimkan email pada Taehyung untuk mengecek apakah oke jika dia menelepon Taehyung untuk mendiskusikan kasus yang sedang dihadapinya ini.

" _Hei, Jenius_ ," tulisnya sambil bernapas melalui mulutnya. " _Kau mungkin sedang sangat sibuk dengan FBI-mu tapi apakah kau punya sedikit waktu untuk mendengarkanku? Aku punya masalah di sini dan… yah, kuharap kau meneleponku jika kau senggang_?" lalu menambahkan namanya di akhir email sebelum mengirimnya.

Dan dia belum sempat menyimpan ponselnya saat deringnya yang keras mengejutkannya. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai balkon saat bergegas melihat _caller-ID_ -nya dan menyadari dengan perasaan membucah bahwa itu adalah Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung- _nya_.

Dia bergegas menjawabnya. "T-Taengie?" bisiknya ke _speaker_ dengan suara pecah.

" _Hei, Inspektur Bodoh_." Suara Taehyung terdengar geli dari seberang sana. " _Sudah saatnya kau meneleponku, eh? Ke mana saja kau selama tiga bulan_?"

Jungkook terpana. "Ke mana saja… _aku_?" ulangnya dengan kemarahan mulai membuncah. "Itu pertanyaanku, Bodoh!" serunya penuh kemurkaan. "Kau pergi dari Korea ke Amerika bahkan tanpa menungguku pulang lalu hilang tanpa kabar untuk mengurus FBI sialan itu dan saat aku menghubungimu kau bertanya _aku_ kemana? Otakmu rusak atau bagaimana, sih?!" dia menyeka air mata kemarahan yang luruh dari wajahnya. "Kaupikir aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu?! Dan kau dengan santainya melakukan ini semua padaku—" Jungkook gemetar; dia memegang pagar balkon dan berusaha menjaga dirinya tetap berdiri. Dia tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri.

" _Sudah_?"

"Apa?"

Taehyung terkekeh rendah dari seberang sana. " _Sudah mengomelnya? Kau mengizinkanku menjawab sekarang_?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Bajingan," isak Jungkook dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari pintu agar Hansol tidak melihatnya menangisi pemuda bodoh sialan yang berjarak separo lingkaran Bumi darinya.

" _Hei, hei, apakah kau benar-benar menangis di sana? Dalam balutan seragam inspekturmu? Yang benar saja_ ," tawa Taehyung lembut lalu dia sejenak menjauh dari ponsel dan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris yang sedikit kaku dan ternoda aksen Korea-nya yang kental.

"Yang benar saja?" ulang Jungkook kesal setengah mati dan dia mendengar Taehyung kembali terkekeh rendah di seberang sana. " _Yang benar saja?!_ Kaupikir _apa_ yang kaulakukan, Bajingan?! Kau pergi begitu saja, tanpa kabar selama tiga bulan, lalu saat aku berhasil memberanikan diri menghubungimu, _ini_ yang kudapatkan?"

" _Lalu_?" helaan napas Taehyung terdengar dari seberang sana seolah dia adalah seorang ayah yang meladeni kemauan aneh anaknya yang baru lima tahun. " _Apa yang kauharapkan? Aku memesan tiket penerbangan pertama ke Korea dan pulang memelukmu_?"

Jungkook seketika merona karena _itulah_ yang sempat dipikirkannya tadi. "T-tidak! Tentu saja _tidak_! Aku tidak suka drama, kau tahu!" sahutnya seketika menoleh sejenak ke Hansol yang sedang memeriksa ruangan. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu. "Taengie, kau harus menolongku!"

" _Sudah kuduga_ ," kata Taehyung geli. " _Aku sedang dalam jamuan makan malam entah untuk apa mereka bicara terlalu cepat. Jadi aku bisa mendengarkanmu sekarang dan kita tunda acara temu-rindunya untuk… katakanlah, delapan jam kemudian saat kau tiba di rumah dalam keadaan lelah, bagaimana_?"

" _Great_ ," sahut Jungkook seketika dengan jantung berdebar kacau balau. "Oke, dengarkan. Aku sekarang menghadapi kasus pertamaku sebagai inspektur dan kau tahu aku _bodoh_ sekali tentang insting detektif karena yang kulakukan hanyalah menuruti perintah _mu_ dan mereka menganggap _aku_ layak jadi inspektur Divisi Satu," lalu Jungkook menggerutu tentang _gila_ dan _sakit jiwa_ hingga Taehyung terkekeh di seberang sana. "Dan sekarang, dengarkan rincian kasusnya."

" _Baik,_ bring it on,"

"Mahasiswi tingkat akhir Kyunghee _Fine Arts_ , 21 tahun, Bae Joohyeon meninggal di apartemennya dengan luka tusukan vital di punggungnya yang sepertinya tembus ke paru-parunya—kami belum dapat laporan hasil otopsi. Salah satu saksi, Kim Yerim yang adalah teman dekatnya menemani korban kemarin untuk berbelanja bahan makanan untuk menyambut tamu istimewa yang tidak diketahui siapa—bahkan jenis kelaminnya, maafkan aku. Dan pagi ini, teman dekat korban yang lain, Kang Seulgi, menemukannya tewas di apartemennya."

" _Kenapa Seulgi ini ke apartemennya_?"

"Mereka berjanji untuk sarapan bersama,"

" _Kondisi TKP_?"

"Ada dua porsi makanan di atas meja yang isinya sama rata dan keduanya sudah disentuh. Setidaknya beberapa suap. Ada puntung rokok yang filternya masih basah di asbak. Selain itu semua barang tetap di tempatnya. Tidak ada barang berharga atau uang yang lenyap sama sekali."

" _Posisi mayat_?"

"Tergeletak di sisi kaki kursi; dari posisinya dia terjatuh dari atas kursi dan mendarat di lantai dengan menyakitkan. Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya nanti. Dan Taengie, aku rasa ini tidak penting tapi para gadis, Yerim dan Seulgi, menolak dipanggil sahabat korban karena keduanya belum pernah memasuki kamar tidur korban."

" _Haah_?"

"Jadi, para gadis menganggap bahwa seseorang bisa dipanggil sahabat jika sudah pernah memasuki kamar tidurnya dan menginap di sana."

"… _Aku tidak faham_."

"Ha ha. Kaupikir _aku_ faham?"

" _Perempuan memang aneh_ ,"

"Yang paling aneh."

" _Lalu apakah kalian sudah memeriksa kamarnya_?"

"Kamarnya dikunci dan kami belum menemukan kunci kamarnya dimana pun. Dan kami juga belum tahu apakah temannya ini lelaki atau perempuan. Tapi rokok itu pertanda dia lelaki, kan?"

Sejenak Taehyung diam dari seberang sana dan Jungkook menantinya dengan sabar. Dia menatap langit biru yang cerah dan memikirkan apakah Taehyung sedang menatap langit yang sama saat sedang berpikir? Dia memainkan pinggiran balkon dengan jemarinya saat Taehyung berpikir.

" _Kau harus masuk ke kamarnya. Apa pun yang terjadi. Geledah semuanya sebersih-bersihnya. Minta Komisaris Kim memberikanmu surat izin penggeledahan jika nanti ada seseorang yang merasa tindakanmu melanggar peraturan—untuk jaga-jaga saja. Lakukan secara menyeluruh dan seteliti mungkin. Hubungi aku, jam berapa pun itu, setelah kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku curiga pada gadis ini._ "

Jungkook mengangguk walaupun dia tahu Taehyung tidak akan bisa melihatnya dan sudah akan menutup sambungan lalu bergegas membongkar kunci kamar korban saat Taehyung memanggil namanya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

" _Bawa puntung rokoknya ke laboratorium. Aku ingin kau mengecek sesuatu seperti kemarin_."

Jungkook mendengarkan dengan saksama perintah Taehyung lalu mendesah saat pemuda itu usai menjelaskan. "Yang seharusnya berdiri di sini dengan lencana inspektur adalah _kau_ , Taengie."

" _Tidak, aku terlalu malas untuk berlarian mencari bukti. Kau bagus dalam mengamati dan investigasi, Jeongie. Dan aku hanya bagus dalam berpikir; jika kau tidak ulet mencari bukti, aku tidak akan bisa berpikir_. Goodluck, Sweets. _Aku mencintaimu_ ,"

Dan setelah bertukar ciuman, mereka memutuskan sambungan. Jungkook merasakan adrenalin membuncah di tubuhnya. Mendengar suara Taehyung telah memberikannya kekuatan yang begitu besar; bahkan membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut oleh kuantitasnya. Dan saa dia menutup ponsel dan menyelipkannya ke saku, Hansol muncul di sisinya dengan ekspresi ganjil yang baru saja akan ditanyakan Jungkook. Namun tidak perlu karena kalimatnya kemudian menjelaskan ekspresi ganjil itu.

"Inspektur, kamar korban sudah terbuka."

.

Kamar gadis itu sangat biasa—sejenak Jungkook bingung kenapa dia menyembunyikan kamar ini dari semua orang.

Dengan _wallpaper_ sejuk berwarna pastel garis-garis merah jambu dan putih, beberapa lampu buatan tangan yang menggantung di atas ranjang, tempelan berbentuk kupu-kupu manis dalam berbagai macam warna, dan semuanya begitu tertata rapi. Ranjang dikencangkan setiap pagi dengan seprai berwarna ungu lembut dan selimut senada dengan bulu sintetis yang dilipat di ujungnya. Bantal-bantal disejajarkan bersama tumpukan boneka lembut di kepala ranjang. Di sisinya, di atas nakas, ada beberapa bingkai foto yang terisi foto korban bersama seseorang yang terlihat akrab berdekatan dengan lampu meja.

Jungkook dan Hansol memasuki ruangan dan membiarkan beberapa petugas forensik mengecek sidik jari dan reaksi luminol di dalam kamar. Jungkook menghampiri lemari dan meja rias yang berdekatan; mengamati jejeran _tube-tube_ plastik dan kaca yang terisi produk perawatan perempuan yang harumnya membuat Jungkook pusing. Lampu-lampu mungil digantung di atas cermin dan membuat kesan kamar ini sedikit _hippies_ dan menarik. Semuanya rapi, dan tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Aku berharap menemukan kamar yang penuh jarum suntik atau sesuatu saat membukanya," komentar Jungkook membuka salah satu pintu lemari dan langsung membantingnya kembali tertutup dengan telinga memerah karena isinya adalah jejeran _lingerie_ dalam _hanger_ mungil dan celana dalam serta _bra_ berenda.

"Komentar saya, Inspektur?" Hansol terkekeh seraya menarik sebuah buku dari raknya dan memeriksanya. Buku tentang karya pelukis-pelukis terkenal di dunia; buku yang tidak akan pernah jadi bacaan Jungkook bahkan untuk dongeng sebelum tidurnya. "Imajinasi Anda terlalu liar," dia meletakkan kembali buku itu dan berbalik menghadap Jungkook yang sedang mengamati foto-foto di nakas.

"Ini sahabatnya," kata Jungkook mengamati betapa akrabnya kedua gadis di dalam figura; sedang saling berangkulan dengan rambut dilecut angin dan tersenyum nyaris identik ke kamera. Mereka berdiri di pantai dengan pakaian renang senada dan wajah yang sangat gembira. Di foto lainnya, keduanya sedang berdiri di sebuah taman nasional yang ramai; sekali lagi tersenyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan ke kamera yang sepertinya dipegang dengan tongkat karena salah satu tangan gadis itu memegang gagang aluminium.

Jungkook meraih salah satu figura dan mulai membaliknya; dia membuka semua kait yang menahan figuranya lalu melepas tutup belakangnya hingga menemukan bagian belakang foto itu. Tidak ada tulisan apa pun selain label merek kertas fotonya dan dia menggeleng pada Hansol yang menatapnya penuh harap. Dia kemudian mengembalikan benda itu ke dalam figuranya dan mulai mengamati kamar lagi.

Jika memang tidak ada yang disembunyikan, kenapa korban menolak semua orang yang ingin mengunjungi kamarnya? Dia tidak jorok, malah teramat bersih dan menata kamarnya dengan sempurna. Dia tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dirahasiakan sama sekali sejauh apa yang Jungkook bisa temukan di kamar ini. Alasan penolakan korban atas akses ke kamarnya mulai semakin membingungkan dan identitas _tamu istimewa_ yang mengunjunginya malam itu juga semakin membuat Jungkook penasaran.

"Menurutmu apa yang kira-kira dirahasiakan para gadis?" tanya Jungkook ke seberang ruangan di mana Hansol sedang berjongkok di depan rak DVD mungil dan meneliti isinya. "Maksudku, kamar ini biasa saja dan kenapa dia merasa dia butuh merahasiakannya?"

Hansol menarik keluar satu DVD yang dikenali Jungkook sebagai flim paling _in_ tahun kemarin. "Entahlah. Dia mungkin punya obsesi yang aneh?" dia mengendikkan kaset itu pada Jungkook. " _BDSM_?"

" _Man_ , sungguh," Jungkook menatap sersannya yang sekarang nyengir. "Kutebak kau berharap aku tidak menyinggung ini sama sekali saat kebetulan bertemu Opsir Boo?"

"Oh, _tolong_!" Hansol seketika mengembalikan kaset itu ke dalam rak dan menutupnya; berdiri tegak menatap Jungkook yang terkekeh dengan ngeri. Senang bisa menggoda bawahannya yang belakangan ini berkencan dengan salah satu opsir bagian lalu lintas. "Tolong, jangan lakukan itu, Inspektur. Anda tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Jungkook masih terkekeh saat dia beranjak ke sudut kamar dan menemukan sebuah _sound_ _system_ mungil yang dilengkapi dudukan untuk meletakkan ponsel dan menikmati musiknya. Dia memainkan beberapa benda dan menunduk ke laci di bawah meja itu sementara dia mendengar Hansol menggerutu di belakangnya. "Kudengar hubunganmu dengannya membaik? Setelah kejadian _vandalism_ itu?" tanyanya berjongkok di depan laci dan mencoba menariknya; terkunci.

"Syukurlah membaik setelah beberapa _hal_ ," kata Hansol bergidik ngeri sejenak sebelum mendesah penuh syukur lalu beranjak ke tempat tidur dan duduk di atas ranjangnya sementara Jungkook mencari-cari. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Inspektur?"

"Benda ini terkunci," kata Jungkook separo menggumam. Dia teringat perintah Taehyung untuk menggeledah kamar itu sebersih-bersihnya dan surat perintah dari Seokjin sudah tiba bersama salah seorang opsir yang kebetulan berpatroli dekat lingkungan ini. "Dan aku butuh membukanya."

Hansol mengamatinya sejenak sebelum beranjak mendekati salah seorang tim forensik yang sedang bekerja dan mengambil sebatang kawat mungil. "Saya rasa pendidikan sebagai pencuri kadang ada gunanya," katanya lalu berjongkok di sisi Jungkook. "Jika Anda mengizinkan, Inspektur?" tanyanya menunjukkan kawat di tangannya.

Jungkook mengangguk dan membiarkan Hansol mulai bekerja. Dengan giat, pemuda itu menyelipkan batang kawat ke dalam lubang kunci yang sempit. Alisnya berkerut saat dia berusaha memutar kawat itu di dalam lubangnya.

"Bukankah ini ironis, Inspektur? Seorang sersan membobol laci. Saya seharusnya ditangkap."

"Aku tahu sekali kau lebih berharap dirimu ditangkap karena ugal-ugalan di jalan, Choi. Kusampaikan salammu pada Opsir Boo nanti."

"Apakah Anda memang segosip itu, Inspektur?"

"Buka saja kuncinya, Choi."

Benda itu berbunyi _klik_ samar; Hansol langsung menatapnya sebelum mengangguk mundur mempersilakan Jungkook membukanya.

Menggenggam handelnya yang dingin, Jungkook menghela napas dan menariknya dengan perlahan. Laci itu berat dan berderit keras saat ditarik dan menandakan betapa engselnya harus diberi pelumas.

"Mungkin isinya adalah hal-hal rahasia para gadis,"

"Berisik, Choi."

"Maaf, Inspektur."

Jungkook menarik benda itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan kemudian, laci tersentak terbuka dan jatuh menghantam lantai. Isinya terlompat dan mendarat di sekitarnya. Namun yang membuat keduanya terkejut, bukan hanya sentakan laci yang dilakukan Jungkook namun juga semua benda yang berserakan di depan mereka.

Ada jarum suntik ukuran 10 mililiter sebanyak tiga buah dan juga beberapa ampul-ampul plastik berlogo rumah sakit yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Jungkook sendiri.

Pemuda itu meraih salah satu ampul dan menggenggamnya; isinya masih utuh dan bergolak saat dia mengangkatnya. Dia membawa benda itu ke hidungnya dan berusaha mencium aromanya melewati serat plastik namun sebenarnya itu tidak perlu karena ada tulisan pada label bagian depan ampul itu.

"Ini menarik," kata Hansol dengan suara gemetar dan tegang. "Mengapa menurut Anda, Inspektur, korban menyimpan sejumlah formalin lengkap dengan jarum suntik di kamarnya? Apakah menurut Anda dia…?"

 _Geledah kamarnya secara menyeluruh_.

Jungkook menggenggam ampul itu semakin kuat hingga nyaris meledak dan menatap jarum suntik dengan mata yang mulai berkunang-kunang. Pening menyerang kepalanya dan dia kemudian mendongak menatap Hansol yang balas menatapnya resah. "Panggil semua anak buahmu, Choi, kita akan menggeledah kamar ini."

.

 _Jangan biarkan rupa menipu._

Jungkook selalu ingat kata-kata itu sehingga saat dengan tegang dia mengawasi penggeledahan kamar, dia mulai membiarkan otaknya berpikir jauh melewati batas imajinasinya tentang apa yang mungkin dilakukan korban dengan sejumlah formalin dan _bagaimana_ dia mendapatkan benda itu.

Semua isi kamar korban di keluarkan. Sekarang di hadapan Jungkook bukan lagi kamar rapi yang menarik namun lebih kepada ruangan besar penuh barang dan polisi berseragam yang sedang menggeledahnya dengan sangat teliti. Hansol bergabung dengan mereka dan sekarang sedang menarik seprai ranjang terbuka dan mendorong ranjang itu untuk berpindah dari posisinya dengan suara debum keras dan debu yang berhamburan ke udara.

Dan di sana ada sebuah koper raksasa berwarna kelabu yang dibuat dari kulit dan dilengkapi dengan sistem kombinasi agar tidak bisa dibuka. Hansol menoleh pada Jungkook yang langsung mendekat setelah membuka jasnya. Koper itu sekarang ada di depan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kita membukanya?" tanya Jungkook pada Hansol yang berpikir keras seraya menatap koper di kakinya. "Kita congkel?"

Dan keputusan diambil, salah seorang polisi membawa masuk sebuah kotak perkakas merah pudar dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat pencongkel dari besi yang kuat dari sana lalu berjongkok di depan kunci dan mulai menyelipkan ujungnya yang pipih dan melengkung ke dalam kunci; dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menyentakkan benda itu terbuka.

Percobaan pertama, pencongkel itu meleset dan menodai permukaan koper dengan garis melintang tajam.

Namun mereka tidak menyerah, polisi itu kembali menyelipkan pencongkel dan menyentakkannya. Kali ini dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dan benda itu kembali meleset dengan suara decit keras dan semburan api dari kedua permukaan besi yang bertemu dan bergesekan dalam momentum singkat.

"Inspektur?" tanya polisi itu mendongak menatap Jungkook yang wajahnya berupa topeng penuh ambisi yang membuat Hansol ngeri.

"Kau diizinkan merusak benda itu serusak-rusaknya." kata Jungkook dengan suara yang bahkan di telinganya sendiri terdengar begitu asing. "Surat dari Komisaris Kim menjamin keselamatanmu melawan UU pengerusakan properti tanpa izin," dia lalu memberi tanda agar polisi itu melanjutkan kerjanya.

Dia kemudian mengangguk faham dan menyelipkan pencongkel sekali lagi ke dalam kunci dan menyentakkannya dengan tenaga maksimal. Jungkook bisa mendengar suara lenguhannya saat mengerahkan tenaga sebelum akhirnya kunci itu berderak keras dan tersentak terbuka. Kuncinya rusak dan beberapa keping huruf _password_ berceceran di lantai.

"Buka." kata Jungkook dengan tegang sementara semua orang menyaksikan proses itu dengan sama berdebarnya.

Polisi itu mengangguk lalu meraih tutup atasnya dan mulai membukanya. Jungkook sejenak berpikir isinya mungkin tumpukan baju tua yang harus dibuang, atau buku-buku, atau bahkan kenangan dari mantan pacarnya yang belum sempat dienyahkan karena dia masih mengharapkan kekasihnya itu untuk kembali. Dia berpikir dirinya tentu saja bersikap berlebihan dengan membayangkan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan. Dia berpikir dirinya terlalu banyak menonton flim horor dan memutuskan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dirinya sendiri.

Dan _tidak_.

Semuanya tidak, karena isi koper itu membuat semua orang terkesirap keras. Polisi yang tadi membuka kopernya terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk di lantai sebelum dengan sedikit panik mundur menjauhi koper itu dengan wajah sepucat seprai. Tatapan matanya ngeri dan liar; tidak beda jauh dengan semua orang yang melihat langsung ke dalam ruang besar yang ada di dalam koper itu.

Yang sekarang tidak begitu besar karena di dalamnya, entah oleh siapa, dijejali sesosok mayat seorang gadis yang warnanya pucat dan gosong oleh formalin.

.

TBC

.

Author's Corner:

ADUH DEMI APA NIATNYA GAK DI TBC TAPI KAYAKNYA BAKAL KEPANJANGAN KALO DIJADIIN SATU :'D

Awalnya idenya sangat-teramat sederhana tapi entah kenapa jadinya kayak gini ya Tuhaaann TTATT kasus pembunuhannya aja belum kelar pake muncul kasus si Irene nyembunyiin mayat yaelaaahh apaan seh! /padahal yang nulis dia sendiri (?) Chapter depan kayaknya tamat atau mungkin bisa TBC lagi soalnya rada complicated nih sumpah aku gak sangguuupphhh! TTATT


	4. Chapter 4

" _Kau sebaiknya mulai mengontrol sikapmu karena belakangan ini aku selalu merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan semua tersangka yang kauinterogasi di ruangan kedap suara. Dan jika aku memang masih boleh memiliki privasi, maka tolong, Sersan Jeon, berhentilah mengendus di sekitarku."_

" _Kau bisa mulai bekerja di Divisi Satu, Inspektur Jeon, dan aku berharap banyak padamu."_

" _Dari FBI, mereka memintaku untuk datang ke Amerika dan diwawancara untuk Behavorial Analysis Unit dan aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya dan berangkat ke Amerika besok."_

" _Korban adalah Bae Joohyeon, dua puluh satu tahun, mahasiswi Universitas Kyunghee jurusan Fine Arts semester akhir dan sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya."_

" _Hei, Jenius, kau mungkin sedang sangat sibuk dengan FBI-mu tapi apakah kau punya sedikit waktu untuk mendengarkanku? Aku punya masalah di sini dan… yah, kuharap kau meneleponku jika kau senggang?"_

" _Kau harus masuk ke kamarnya. Apa pun yang terjadi. Geledah semuanya sebersih-bersihnya. Minta Komisaris Kim memberikanmu surat izin penggeledahan jika nanti ada seseorang yang merasa tindakanmu melanggar peraturan—untuk jaga-jaga saja. Lakukan secara menyeluruh dan seteliti mungkin. Hubungi aku, jam berapa pun itu, setelah kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku curiga pada gadis ini."_

 _Yang sekarang tidak begitu besar karena di dalamnya, entah oleh siapa, dijejali sesosok mayat seorang gadis yang warnanya pucat dan gosong oleh formalin._ _.._

.

.

 **V** 's 3RD CASE:

 **HIDE-AND-SEEK**

 **Part II**

 _Inspired by Criminal Minds Season 10_

 _Based on Detective Conan eps. 357, '_ _ **Sweetheart is an Illusion of Spring**_ _'_

 _TaeKook's fanfiction by ECLAIRE DELANGE_

©2015

.

 **I own this story entirely but the casts*.**

 **Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan** _ **casts**_ **yang saya pilih, silakan** _ **tinggalkan**_ **halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

 **Remember, there's a clear difference between '** _ **copying'**_ **and '** _ **inspired'**_ **.**

 **And as always, I'm watching** _ **you**_ **, Plagiarists.**

 ***Note:**

 _ **Whichever Detective Conan's parts you**_ _ **'ve**_ _ **probably found in this fanfiction**_ _ **are_not**_ _ **mine; copyrights honorably belong to Aoyama Gosho-sensei.**_

 _ **This is a pure fanfiction and no profit is**_ _ **taken**_ _ **by author.**_

.

Sinseol- _dong_ , Dongdaemun- _gu_ , Seoul-South Korea

 _01.00 PM._

Hasil otopsi tiba.

Bae Joohyeon meninggal karena satu luka tusukan vital di punggungnya dan menembus paru-parunya hingga benda itu bocor. Sudah dipastikan gadis itu akan langsung meninggal setelah satu menit bernapas dalam rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Itu menjelaskan bercak di lantai yang bisa jadi adalah semburan darah dari lubang di paru-parunya.

Dan mayat yang mereka temukan di dalam koper sudah berada bersama korban cukup lama. Usianya satu tahun dan dirawat dengan sangat berdedikasi tinggi. Mengandung konsentrasi formalin yang tinggi dan tidak ditemukan adanya bekas penganiyayaan apa pun di permukaan kulitnya. Siapa pun yang menyimpannya, jelas sangat menyayangi gadis ini.

Rambutnya ikal panjang berwarna cokelat; masih lengkap dan lembut. Bahkan gigi dan kukunya masih utuh. Bagian otopsi menyatakan perawatan atas mayat ini begitu apik dan nyaris terlatih. Mayat ini diperlakukan seperti _cadaver_ yang bedanya tidak pernah dibedah untuk pengamatan anatomi apa pun. Kulitnya mengerut dan mulai kehitaman dan kelihatan begitu mengerikan saat terpapar udara di meja aluminium rumah sakit. Jungkook nyaris saja muntah karenanya.

"Dosisnya dinaikkan beberapa bulan bekangan ini," kata Wonwoo, dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas mayat itu. "Kami mengidentifikasi kenaikan jumlah asupan formalin pada sekitar dua-tiga bulan untuk mayat ini," tambahnya kemudian meraih sebelah tangan mayat itu dan mengamatinya. "Dugaan saya bahwa perawat mayat ini mulai menyadari bahwa pembusukan sudah tidak bisa lagi dilawan dengan formalin dalam dosis standar sehingga dia menambah dosisnya."

"Dan di sini, Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri, Inspektur," dia kemudian menunjuk lutut mayat dengan pulpennya. "Ada fraktur yang kuat di bagian lutut dan sikunya serta bagian tulang belakangnya. Ini menunjukkan bahwa mayat pada awalnya diletakkan dalam posisi lurus telentang untuk waktu yang lama sebelum dengan teramat kasar, dijejalkan ke dalam koper dalam keadaan terdesak," dia menggambar lingkaran imajiner di atas tulang tempurung lutut mayat itu.

"Apakah ada identitas yang bisa ditemukan atas mayat ini?" tanya Jungkook menolak menatap mayat itu dan beralih menatap dokter muda yang dengan sangat santai mengamati mayat itu dengan tatapan profesionalnya yang steril.

"Rekam gigi atau sidik jari tidak menghasilkan apa pun dan kami berencana mulai mengetes DNA-nya jika kromosomnya masih sempurna," kata Wonwoo kemudian memberi tanda agar Jungkook mendekat padanya dan dituruti dengan sangat berat hati. "Dan saya khawatir bahwa korban, Bae Joohyeon- _ssi_ adalah perawat mayat itu," dia menunjuk lubang suntikan yang mengerut di beberapa bagian tubuh mayat. "Dia amatir dan suntikannya tidak terlalu bagus sehingga menimbulkan bekas namun saya rasa dia tidak benar-benar peduli pada bagaimana cara penyuntikan atau dosis formalin yang dibutuhkan; dia hanya ingin mempertahankan mayat ini tetap segar."

Jungkook ingin muntah dan syukurnya, Wonwoo menyadarinya sehingga dia kemudian memberi tanda agar Jungkook mengikutinya. Inspektur muda itu menyambutnya dengan penuh suka cita dan baru kembali bernapas saat sudah berdiri di lorong yang terang benderang.

"Saya akan mencoba mencari identitas mayat itu," kata Wonwoo saat mereka berjalan ke depan. "Dan Anda akan jadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya begitu saya berhasil menemukan kecocokannya."

Dan dalam perjalanannya kembali ke TKP, Jungkook menghubungi Taehyung yang menjawab teleponnya dengan suara mengantuk yang seketika membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah.

"Oh, hei, kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya melirik jam tangannya dan menghitung kira-kira jam berapa saat ini di Amerika.

" _Tidak, aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan dan pergi dari acara itu lebih awal_ ," Taehyung membersit. " _Bagaimana penggeledahannya? Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik_?"

"Kau sudah minum obat dan membuat sesuatu yang hangat?" tanya Jungkook memasang sabuk pengamannya lalu mulai men- _stater_ mobilnya.

" _Aku baik dan sesehat kuda_ ," kata Taehyung berdeham lalu mendesah. " _Baiklah, sedikit Lemsip tidak akan membunuhku, kan_ ," lalu dia terkekeh geli sementara Jungkook tersenyum lebar pada jalanan. " _Lalu, ceritakan padaku tentang penggeledahannya_."

Dan Jungkook kemudian menceritakan apa yang ditemukannya bahkan menjelaskan ulang semua yang diutarakan Wonwoo padanya di dalam ruangan mayat yang membuatnya mual. "Kau bisa membayangkan itu?" kata Jungkook kemudian saat Taehyung terdiam. "Korban menyimpan mayat di kamarnya!"

" _Kita bisa menduga-duga alasannya jika saja kita memiliki identitas mayat itu dan mulai mencari relasi antara keduanya. Katamu kau menemukan dua buah foto di kamarnya_?"

"Ya," kata Jungkook teringat foto dengan dua gadis identik yang bahagia itu. "Tapi, apa— _OH_!" serunya seketika dengan teramat ngeri dan dia bisa merasakan kuduknya meremang saat memikirkan hal ini. "Menurutmu mayat itu adalah gadis yang bersamanya di foto?!" tanyanya kemudian dengan suara tercekik kaget.

" _Tidak menutup kemungkinan. Kita tidak tahu siapa gadis itu dan apa hubungannya dengan korban_ ," Taehyung kemudian terdengar bersungut-sungut saat dia berpikir dan Jungkook berbelok di perempatan besar yang ramai; berhenti untuk memberikan senyuman ramah pada tiga gadis yang akan menyebrang sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. " _Akan lebih mudah jika kita bisa menemukan identitas mayat dan juga identitas gadis di foto itu._ " dia diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit antusias. " _Kau tahu para gadis biasanya mencatat rahasia mereka dalam sebuah buku_?"

"Tidak gadis ini," kata Jungkook separo menyesal sambil memarkir mobil patrolinya dan bergegas keluar setelah menyambar ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Taehyung lalu mengubah mode _handsfree_ menjadi mode biasa seraya memasuki gedung apartemen yang bagian depannya di jaga polisi yang mengangguk sopan padanya. "Kami tidak menemukan buku harian atau apa pun yang sejenis," dia lalu mendesah. "Tuhan tidak akan mengizinkan kasus ini diselesaikan dengan mudah, kan?"

" _Itulah kenapa beberapa orang dianugera_ _h_ _i keuletan sepertimu dan beberapa lainnya diberikan kemampuan untuk mengingat hal-hal tidak penting sepertiku_ ," katanya dan Jungkook merasakan semburan rasa rindu yang tak terperikan pada Taehyung. Dia berhenti beberapa pintu sebelum kamar korban dan mendesah. "Taengie?" panggilnya berbisik.

" _Ya, Sayang_?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"..."

"Cepatlah libur lalu pulang," dia mengigit bibirnya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis saat mengatakannya. "Dan kau tahu," tambahnya serak seraya menyeka air mata yang luruh dari sudut matanya dan membersit kecil. "Aku punya _dua_ borgol sekarang jika kau penasaran dan kurasa menggunakannya hanya untuk menangkap tersangka agak sedikit membosankan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _Menurutku_?" suara Taehyung terdengar serak dan dalam dan _begitu_ menggoda. " _Ada beberapa skenario yang sangat menarik di kepalaku tapi menceritakannya sekarang hanya akan membuat fokusmu teralihkan_ ," dia lalu mendesahkan sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook merinding oleh gairah. " _Selesaikan kasus ini lalu kita bicarakan… hm… beberapa skenario, bagaimana, Inspektur Jeon_?"

 _Inspektur Jeon…_

"Bajingan," geram Jungkook menyeka air matanya dengan sedikit marah sekarang. "Kau membuatku… _sialan_ ," dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah mencoba mengenyahkan gairah yang mulai membuat kepalanya berkabut. "Kau akan membayar ini, entah kapan tapi kau _harus_ , Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak akan melupakan _ini_."

" _Oh, aku menantikannya, Inspektur_ ," dia bisa merasakan cengiran Taehyung yang begitu identik dengan dirinya sendiri melalui sambungan dan sebelum dia memutuskan sambungan mereka sebelum berubah menjadi _phone sex_ sementara Jungkook sedang bertugas, Taehyung menambahkan, " _Dan, Jeongie_?"

"Ya?"

" _Aku juga sangat merindukanmu_."

.

.

"Anda suka menonton drama, Inspektur?"

Jungkook menatap Hansol dengan alis berkerut dalam. Dia baru saja memasuki TKP saat kemudian sersannya itu mendekat dengan wajah sedikit aneh berkerut-kerut terbelah antara geli dan raut profesional. Dua saksi mereka sedang diinterogasi lebih lanjut oleh salah satu polisi perempuan dan sebentar lagi akan digeledah secara menyeluruh sebelum diizinkan pulang dengan syarat siap dihubungi kembali kapan pun.

"Aku tidak menonton sesuatu yang identik dengan perempuan, Choi," katanya kemudian lalu melangkah memasuki kamar yang penuh polisi. "Apakah ada perkembangan selama aku pergi?"

"Untuk itulah saya menanyakan kesukaan Anda pada drama, Inspektur, karena baru saja tim penyidik menemukan ini," dia membawa perhatian Jungkook ke sebuah kardus cokelat yang tebal yang isinya penuh. "Ini ditemukan di _walk-in-closet_ mungil yang terisi tumpukan sepatu." Jelasnya sambil membuka tutup kardus sehingga Jungkook bisa melihat isinya yang berupa barang-barang tua yang aromanya apak.

Ada setumpuk surat yang diikat dengan pita, boneka beruang cokelat dengan satu boneka yang lebih kecil dan dua boneka jari yang dijahit tangan, sekotak permen yang isinya habis, kaset video, bibit bunga yang mengering di dalam botol kaca mungil, sepatu balet yang hanya separo, serta sehelai saputangan bertepian merah muda pudar. Jungkook meraih kaset videonya yang sedikit ketinggalan zaman dan membawanya ke sinar matahari; mengecek pitanya sebelum menoleh pada Hansol yang balas menatapnya.

"Sudah menontonnya?" tanyanya dan sersannya menggeleng. "Tunggu apa lagi?" dia menyerahkan benda itu pada Hansol dan membiarkan anak buahnya itu mencari pemutar video _portable_ sementara dia meraih setumpuk surat yang diikat dengan pita dan mulai membongkarnya.

Alamatnya berasal dari Korea Utara. Bagaimana bisa surat itu dikirim dari Korea Utara dan tiba di Korea Selatan dengan selamat adalah sebuah misteri bagi Jungkook. Mungkin mereka menggunakan burung hantu atau entah apa. Surat itu sekarang ada di sini, di dalam kardus penuh kenangan yang dirawat dengan baik oleh pemiliknya. Jungkook meraih satu amplop dan mengeluarkan suratnya yang ditulis dalam _Hangeul_ mungil rapi dan dieja dengan luar biasa sempurna di atas kertas sederhana yang mulai menguning.

 _Sudah terlalu lama_ , begitu isi suratnya.

… _semenjak kita terakhir kali bertemu dan saling mengungkapkan kabar. Aku rindu suaramu dan rindu segalanya tentangmu. Namun waktu adalah hal yang mustahil dilawan. Aku mendapati diriku sendiri tersungkur di tanah saat berusaha melawannya sehingga aku bisa bersamamu di sini sekarang. Hari-hariku masih seperti biasa. Tidak banyak yang berubah di sini semenjak terakhir kau melihatnya dan kurasa memang tidak ada yang ingin mengubahnya._

 _Perang sudah terlalu lama berjalan dan tidak juga menemukan titik yang akhirnya membuat keduanya berbaikan. Aku lelah mencoba membayangkan bagaimana kiranya penampilanmu sekarang. Apakah kau makin tinggi? Bagaimana rambutmu? Aku lelah membayangkan dan akhirnya menyerah._

 _Tapi, bukan berarti aku melupakanmu. Tentu saja tidak. Wajahmu adalah keabadian yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Sekuat apa pun aku berusaha melupakan wajahmu, dia malah hanya semakin terbayang dan membuatku sulit memejamkan mata._

 _Tentang ide yang kausebutkan di suratmu yang terakhir, aku tidak tahu bagaimana tapi sepertinya itu layak dicoba. Aku akan menghubungi beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa membantu kita. Dan kau mungkin ingin tahu bahwa temanku yang memberikan semua surat ini padaku bilang kau sangat cantik hari itu. Dan aku merasakan semburan rasa iri dengki yang menyakiti diriku sendiri—hidup sebegitu kerasnya hingga aku yang busuk oleh rindu tidak diberikannya kesempatan untuk menatap wajahmu._

 _Tapi hidup adalah hidup, kan? Oh. Bagaimana kuliahmu? Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Dan aku menunggu semua balasanmu di sini, nyaris mati membayangkan bagaimana keindahanmu bersama napas dan detak jantungmu. Dan aku akan sangat senang jika kau menyertakan satu buah fotomu untukku di surat selanjutnya._

 _Yours forever,_

 _JY_.

"JY," gumam Jungkook otomatis saat membaca nama di bagian akhir surat. Dari pemilihan kata yang digunakannya, dia terdengar sedikit maskulin dan mungkin saja lelaki. Namun entah bagaimana tulisannya terasa seperti seorang perempuan yang begitu halus dan rapi. Jungkook menatap sisa surat dan melepaskan semuanya dan membacanya dengan saksama.

Surat-surat itu membawa pesan tentang rindu dan cinta. Yang semuanya membuat Jungkook sejenak ingin berhenti dan menyudahi saja kasus ini, namun teringat pada Taehyung yang mempercayainya, membuat Jungkook kembali bersemangat dan mulai membaca semua surat itu. Saat semuanya habis, Jungkook tiba di beberapa kesimpulan yaitu 1) korban dan kekasihnya berasal dari negara yang berbeda, 2) mereka tidak bisa bertemu karena perang dingin tak berkesudahan Korea Utara dan Selatan, 3) mereka berusaha membuat hubungan mereka _berjalan_ , dan 4) ide yang mereka bicarakan tidak bisa ditebak Jungkook karena selalu dibicarakan secara implisit berhubung keduanya tahu benar _apa_ yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Dan saat dia meletakkan surat terakhir, Hansol tiba di sisinya. "Inspektur, Anda mungkin tertarik melihat ini," katanya lalu meletakkan laptop di meja di depan Jungkook. "Videonya sudah dibaca dan ditransfer ke laptop ini oleh teknisi kepolisian dan dijernihkan di beberapa sisi sehingga mendapatkan hasil ini," katanya lalu menekan tombol _Enter_ dengan suara _klak_ keras.

Sejenak tidak ada yang terjadi, namun kemudian tepian pantai memenuhi layar. Desau angin terdengar keras dan menderu disaring _receiver_ _handycam_. Pasir pantainya berwarna seputih salju dan airnya berkilau turkuis; melalui resolusi yang sedikit buruk pun Jungkook bisa merasakan bagaimana nyamannya pantai itu. Bersih dan sepi. Perekam sejenak berjalan mendekat ke garis pantai dengan suara langkah yang terseret sebelum mengangkat kamera dan berbalik.

" _Katakan sesuatu, Irene_!" katanya dengan suara ceria dan tinggi.

Gadis di layar menyeka rambut panjangnya dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. " _Kau juga harus mengatakan sesuatu,_ " balasnya sambil menarik beberapa anak rambut yang menempel di mulutnya. Dia menggunakan celana pendek katun dan kaus longgar putih di atas pakaian renangnya dan kelihatan begitu bahagia. " _Ini momen yang kita nantikan, kan_?"

" _Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak menantikannya, sih tapi ya sudahlah_ ," kata perekam lalu tertawa saat gadis di layar berlari ke arahnya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang kamera. Sejenak kamera bergerak-gerak dan kedua gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Beberapa saat kemudian kamera jatuh menghantam pasir dan suara tawa masih terdengar di kejauhan; di sudut layar ada dua pasang kaki yang satu menggunakan gelang kulit yang dijalin berwarna cokelat gelap.

Kemudian seseorang meraih kamera. " _Baiklah, sekarang aku yang menguasai kamera ini_ ," kata gadis tadi sedikit terengah. " _Katakan sesuatu pada kamera,_ " dia lalu menyorot gadis lain yang rambutnya hitam panjang dengan celana pendek katun turkuis dan _tank top_ gelap di atas pakaian renangnya; dia menyeka rambutnya dan menolak menatap kamera. " _Joy_!" gerutu gadis itu sebal. " _Lihat kemari_!"

Gadis itu tertawa ceria sebelum menyeka rambutnya lagi dan menoleh ke kamera dengan senyuman lebar dan mata yang berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. " _Kau mau aku mengatakan apa_?" tanyanya.

Semburan rasa _déjà vu_ menguasai Jungkook dan dia langsung menyentuh tombol _Space_ dengan keras sehingga wajah gadis yang dipanggil ' _Joy_ ' itu memenuhi layar. Hansol yang berdiri di sisinya menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. "Inspektur?" panggilnya.

 _Gadis ini… gadis ini…_ Di mana Jungkook pernah melihatnya? Matanya memicing saat berusaha mengingat ekspresi dan bentuk wajahnya. Dan kemudian dia berdiri, membuat Hansol terjengkang dan berlari ke kamar korban yang terbuka lebar. Dia menyambar dua figura di atas nakas dan membawanya kembali ke depan laptop; dia membandingkan wajah gadis di foto dan gadis Joy itu.

"Choi?"

"Ya, Inspektur?"

"Kurasa kita mendapatkan identitas mayatnya."

.

.

" _Akhirnya saya memahami alasan kenapa hasil rekam gigi dan sidik jari tidak memberikan hasil apa pun_ ," Dokter Jeon Wonwoo terdengar sedikit frustasi di seberang sana saat Jungkook menghubunginya. " _Dan saya sangat menyesal untuk ini, Inspektur, mendapatkan data dari penduduk Korea Utara sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan mengingat bagaimana hubungan negara kita saat ini_."

Sudah Jungkook duga. Dia berjalan memutari ruang tamu sementara Hansol duduk di sofa dengan laptop terbuka. Kasus kurang-lebih sudah hampir tiba di titik terang hanya saja mendapatkan akses data pribadi dari negara seberang yang kebetulan gatal ingin meluluh-lantakkan negaramu sendiri bukanlah hal yang mudah bahkan untuk alasan kasus. "Apakah… memungkinkan jika rumah sakit mereka ulang bagaimana bentuk wajahnya sebelum dia meninggal?" tanyanya.

Diam sejenak. " _Maaf, Inspektur_?"

Jungkook merona. Tentu saja tidak mungkin! Memangnya Jungkook pikir dia berada di mana? "Tidak, maafkan saya, _Uisanim_ ," katanya berdeham. "Saya akan mengirim anak buah saya ke rumah sakit untuk meminta foto mayat itu dan mencoba mengidentifikasikannya dengan cara saya sendiri."

Diam lagi sejenak saat Wonwoo mempertimbangkan kesuksesan Jungkook dengan cara identifikasinya sendiri. " _Baiklah, Inspektur. Saya akan menunggunya_ ," lalu Jungkook memutuskan sambungan sebelum menekan _speed dial_ nomor satu yang tersambung langsung pada Taehyung.

" _Hei, Inspektur Jeon, menemukan hal yang menarik_?"

"Ya," desah Jungkook lalu mengenyakkan dirinya di atas sofa lalu memberi pesan cepat ke Hansol untuk ke rumah sakit. "Aku akan mengirim instruksinya lewat email," katanya pada Hansol yang mengangguk dan langsung melesat pergi sebelum fokus pada teleponnya dengan Taehyung. "Aku dapat identitas mayat itu, _kurasa_."

"Kaurasa _? Bagaimana bisa_?"

"Hansol menemukan kardus ini dan isinya adalah setumpuk surat dan video lama. Suratnya dikirim dari Korea Utara. Mereka berkorespondensi melalui seorang penjaga di perbatasan yang secara rutin memasok surat mereka. Dan di video ini," Jungkook menghela napas dan memijat keningnya. "Video ini diambil di saat yang sama dengan foto yang kukirimkan padamu beberapa jam lalu."

" _Hm, jadi gadis di foto itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ada di video? Kau bilang, surat? Ceritakan padaku_."

"Aku tidak faham," kata Jungkook resah. "Surat ini ditulis dalam tulisan tangan yang—hei, kau menghubungiku dengan _FaceTime_?"

" _Ya,_ " gerutu Taehyung. " _Cepat angkat_."

Jungkook berdebar; ini pertama kalinya setelah tiga bulan dia akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Taehyung. Dia sejenak mengamati ponselnya sebelum kembali bersikap profesional dengan mendorong rindunya menjauh lalu mengangkat panggilan itu. Namun tetap saja jantungnya yang malang melonjak-lonjak di dalam rongga rusuknya saat melihat wajah Taehyung memenuhi layar ponsel pintarnya.

Dia kelihatan luar biasa dengan rambut berantakan serta raut wajah separo mengantuk dan separo siaga. Hidungnya merah dan dia kelihatan sedikit demam.

"Kau demam," kata Jungkook seketika. "Kau sudah minum _Lemsip_? Kau harus membuat _Tisane_ juga, dan juga teh dengan daun _willow_!"

" _Atau mungkin aku hanya butuh melihat surat-surat itu_ ," sahut Taehyung separo menggerutu dan tersenyum geli padanya; Jungkook menahan napasnya saat melihat senyuman itu. Kemudian pemuda itu melambaikan sebuah cangkir yang terisi cairan bening keemasan yang disadari dengan sangat penuh kelegaan oleh Jungkook adalah _Lemsip_. " _Jadi, sekarang mana suratnya_?"

Jungkook menatapnya sejenak dengan senang dan meraih kardus di sisinya dan meraih tumpukan surat yang tadi dibacanya. Dia meraih satu dan membukanya. Lalu membiarkan surat itu menutupi wajahnya sehingga Taehyung bisa melihatnya. "Ini surat balasan pertama yang kubaca."

" _Jenis tulisan yang sangat feminim_ ,"

"Ya, tapi isinya begitu maskulin. Kau bisa membacanya? Aku nyaris yakin penulisnya adalah lelaki jika saja tulisan tangannya tidak begitu feminim."

" _Jeongie, kurasa kau tiba pada kasus yang benar-benar pelik_."

"Pelik?"

" _Siapa nama yang disebutkan korban di video_?"

"Joy."

" _Dan surat ini ditandatangani dengan nama_?"

"J…" Jungkook berhenti. "… Y," dia lalu menurunkan suratnya dan menatap Taehyung yang berkerut. "Maksudmu penulis surat ini adalah Joy? Gadis di video itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ada di Korea Utara dan berkorespondensi secara ilegal dengan korban di sini dan gadis yang sama juga dengan gadis yang ada di foto yang ada di sisi ranjang korban?"

" _Dan kemungkinan besar juga_ adalah _gadis yang sekarang menjadi mayat mengerut overdosis formalin_."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang balas menatapnya dengan serius. Mata cokelat Taehyung berkobar oleh rasa penasaran dan adrenalin untuk memecahkan kasus yang sedang dihadapi Jungkook sekarang.

"Jadi, menurutmu…."

" _Awalnya aku sudah menduga bahwa yang disembunyikan korban mungkin adalah penyimpangan seksualnya namun penemuan mayat kering itu mengubah segalanya. Korban mungkin saja seorang lesbian yang kebetulan memiliki kekasih dari negara sebelah dan_ ide _yang mereka bicarakan adalah kabur untuk menikah_."

"Menikah?"

"Marriage equality _itu hal biasa di sini, Jeongie_."

Sejenak Jungkook memikirkan kemungkinan _mereka_ menikah dengan _marriage equality_ sebelum berdeham dan kembali fokus. "Dan lalu karena suatu dan lain hal, Joy meninggal dan korban mengawetkan mayatnya karena cintanya?"

" _Persis_."

"Mengerikan."

Taehyung, tanpa diduga-duga, tertawa serak; tampak begitu geli. " _Tidak ada yang tidak masuk akal atau mengerikan dalam cinta, Jeongie, bahkan jika_ kau _meninggal sekarang, aku cukup yakin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama._ " Dia lalu kembali serius sebelum Jungkook sempat menanggapinya. " _Dan sekarang penyebab kenapa Joy meninggal dan apa hubungan mayat ini dengan kematian korban jelas harus ditelusuri_."

"Tamu istimewa," Jungkook mengingatkan. "Yang datang setiap Juli, yang begitu penting hingga—" Jungkook berhenti begitu mendadak hingga Taehyung menatapnya dengan kebingungan. " _Ne_ , Taengie?" panggilnya lirih.

" _Ya? Kau sakit_?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidakkah menurutmu… orang istimewa itu… mungkin saja," dia menelan ludah dan seketika merinding oleh kemungkinan itu. " _Joy_?"

Taehyung langsung diam. " _Jeongie…_ "

"Bagaimana bisa kita tidak memikirkan itu?!" sembur Jungkook seketika penuh adrenalin. "Maksudku, jika dia menyimpan mayat kekasihnya bukannya tidak mungkin dia juga _merayakan_ ulangtahun kekasihnya? Kau harus berpikir persis seperti seorang psikopat jika ingin menyelesaikan kasus yang berkaitan dengan seorang psikopat, kan?"

Taehyung sejenak menatapnya sebelum tersenyum. " _Dan masihkah kau bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka mengangkatmu menjadi inspektur? Kau brilian, Jeongie. Itu baru kekasihku_ ," katanya lalu memberikan _air kiss_ yang membuat Jungkook merona. " _Jadi, menurutmu korban merayakan ulangtahun korban setiap Juli? Makan malam dengan mayatnya_?"

"Dia orang gila, kau ingat," tambah Jungkook saat wajah Taehyung berkerut-kerut; jelas amat terganggu dengan konsep makan malam dengan mayat. "Dan melihat bagaimana makanan di meja di makan, aku yakin saat dia sedang menikmati waktunya bersama kekasihnya, seseorang datang dan membunuhnya."

" _Itu_ …," Taehyung menatap Jungkook separo terpana. " _Sangat rasional_."

"Dan karena korban sudah meninggal, kita tidak bisa mengecek kondisi kejiwaannya sama sekali dan—" dia berhenti sejenak. "Sebentar, ada panggilan dari Hansol," dia bergegas menahan panggilan Taehyung dan menjawab panggilan Hansol. "Jeon," sapanya dengan nada ringkas.

" _Inspektur, sungguh, saya sudah tiba di sini lima belas menit dan tidak mendapatkan instruksi apa pun. Dokter Jeon sudah nyaris menendang bokong saya keluar dari kamar mayat_."

Jungkook memukul keningnya sendiri dengan suara _plak_ keras sebelum bergegas memperbaikinya. "Maafkan aku, Choi!" katanya lalu dengan suara tegang mulai bicara. "Aku mau kau memfoto mayat itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Usahakan agar wajahnya terlihat jelas dari tiga sisi; atas, kanan, dan kiri."

" _Untuk_?"

"Aku akan mengirimkannya ke temanku yang bekerja di FBI. Kudengar mereka bisa membuat sketsa wajah dari _scan_ mayat,"

" _Benarkah? Itu keren_!"

"Dan akan lebih keren jika aku menerima fotonya hari _ini_ , Choi," tambah Jungkook sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih dan memutuskan sambungan sebelum kembali melanjutkan panggilannya dengan Taehyung yang sekarang membersit ke sehelai tisu dengan sedikit tersiksa. "Kau benar-benar harus istirahat, Taengie,"

" _Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikan kasus ini, begitu maksudmu_?" balas Taehyung bandel lalu mendesah setelah selesai membersit. " _Dan apa tadi, Inspektur? Sebelum Anda berubah sentimen_?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. " _Dan_ ," katanya. "Kita tidak bisa mengakses data sensus milik Korea Utara begitu saja untuk mendapatkan data penuh tentang Joy ini jadi… yah," dia mendesah dan memandang Taehyung yang sedang berpikir. "Oh, ya,"

" _Apa_?"

"Menurutmu kau bisa meminta bantuan salah seorang jenius di FBI untuk membuat sketsa 3D wajah mayat sebelum dia membusuk?"

Taehyung kelihatan berpikir sejenak. " _Usia mayatnya_?"

"Satu tahun, kurang-lebih,"

Dia berpikir sejenak sebelum memberi tanda pada Jungkook untuk menunggu dan mengeluarkan ponsel lain dari sakunya. Menekan serentetan nomor dan menunggu sebelum…,

" _Ah,_ _Reid? This is V_ ," katanya mengedip nakal pada Jungkook yang terpana mendengar namanya. " _I'd like to ask you, is there someone in charge about…_ ," dia lalu menjelaskan situasinya sementara Jungkook mendengarkan. " _Oh, great! Anything you need then,_ " Taehyung berhenti dan mendengarkan. " _Alright, alright, it'd be sent to your email in a sec. Okay, okay, thank you very much, Reid._ " Lalu dia tersenyum kecil. " _No, I'm definitely okay and no, no one needs to come to my apartment. This is just a small favor for my boyfriend in Korea. No, that's_ boyfriend _, not a friend who is boy._ "

Jungkook merona dan Taehyung menatapnya sebelum menggumam ke telepon. " _Okay, roger that_ ," katanya. " _Okay, wait for my email. Tell everyone I love them and thank you so much, Reid. I owe you_ ," dia lalu meletakkan gagang telepon sebelum kembali fokus pada Jungkook. " _Dr Spencer Reid, salah satu jenius yang paling jenius di antara para jenius_."

"Apakah ada seseorang?"

" _Tentu saja_ ," kata Taehyung nyaris kelihatan puas pada dirinya sendiri. " _Dan untuk itu aku butuh foto wajah mayat dari tiga sisi._ "

Jungkook memeriksa emailnya sejenak dan mendesah. "Sudah tiba dari Hansol," katanya. "Sedang kuteruskan padamu."

" _Baik_ ," kata Taehyung lalu ponselnya berdenting dan dia mengecek email Jungkook. " _Sempurna_ ," desahnya lalu melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya. " _Aku sedang meneruskannya pada Reid dan kuharap jawabannya segera tiba sebelum pagi_ ," dia lalu menatap Jungkook yang menatapnya. " _Dan, kau tahu, Jeongie,_ " katanya.

"Hm?" sahut Jungkook.

" _Saat menunggu teleponmu, aku sempat memikirkan beberapa hal…_."

Jungkook menatapnya. "Beberapa hal?" tanyanya dengan kebingungan. "Apa?"

Pemuda di sana berpikir sejenak; matanya bergerak-gerak menjauhi mata Jungkook sebelum kembali menatapnya dengan resah. " _Tentang hal-hal yang belum sempat kubereskan_."

"Kaubereskan?" ulang Jungkook semakin bingung. "Taengie, kau tahu kita sedang—"

" _Tentu, tentu_!" sahut Taehyung seketika dan sedikit panik dan gugup. Sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar bingung melihat gelagat kekasihnya ini. Sangat bukan Taehyung karena Taehyung yang dikenalnya adalah pemuda penuh percaya diri yang tidak kenal gugup dan ragu sama sekali. " _Aku tahu, tapi…_ ," dia berpikir sejenak sebelum mendesah. " _Tidak, kurasa aku akan membicarkan ini nanti_ ," dia lalu mengubah topik pembicaraan. " _Kau harus makan sesuatu, ini sudah lewat jam makan siang_."

Jungkook menatapnya terpan; fokusnya seketika teralihkan. "Kau memintaku makan sesuatu saat dua mayat ada di bawah tanggung jawabku? Yang benar saja!"

Mendengarnya, Taehyung seketika mendelik; begitu marah dan menggemaskan dalam satu waktu sehingga Jungkook sejenak terserang impuls abstrak aneh yang mendorong seluruh ototnya agar menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung. " _Mayatnya akan jadi tiga jika_ kau _tidak makan_!"

"Empat jika _kau_ begitu berisik," balas Jungkook mendelik. "Aku akan makan saat aku lapar dan sekarang saat semua kasus ini membuat kepalaku nyaris meledak, aku _tidak bisa_ makan apa pun."

" _Kau sungguh_ workaholic _sial, Jeon_."

"Menurutku itu namanya _berdedikasi_ , Kim," balas Jungkook mendelik pada Taehyung yang juga mendelik padanya.

Keduanya saling mendelik sekitar dua menit penuh sebelum akhirnya Taehyung mendesah dan menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan lembut yang mendebarkan. " _Kau memang bangsat keras kepala, Jeon_ ," katanya menyamankan posisinya di atas bantal dan membersit keras. " _Entah bagaimana aku bisa terperangkap pada pesona bajingan keras kepala, bermulut manis, dan berpikiran liar sepertimu_."

Jungkook mendapat kesan jika saja mereka tidak terpisahkan belahan dunia, Taehyung mungkin akan membelai kepalanya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut lalu menghadiahinya segelas tinggi susu segar yang akan membuat tidurnya senyenyak bayi. "Mungkin karena kau bodoh?" balas Jungkook tersenyum dan menyerah pada semua kerinduannya yang berdenyut menggila di bawah jantungnya.

" _Tidak_ ," kata Taehyung tersenyum padanya. " _Mungkin karena kau adalah pemuda paling murni, paling berdedikasi, paling tidak egois, paling manis, dan paling memesona yang pernah kutemui_." Dia menjulurkan tangan ke layar dan Jungkook otomatis melakukan hal yang sama hingga jari mereka bertemu di layar. " _Dan kau juga sangat patut diapresiasi saat ada di ranjang_ ," tambah Taehyung kemudian nyengir; menghancurkan atmosfer romantis mereka.

Jungkook menatapnya sebal lalu tertawa serak. "Aku menunggu hasil gambarnya, oke? Sekarang aku harus kembali bekerja," katanya.

" _Oh, ya_ ," Taehyung menahan Jungkook sebelum dia memutuskan sambungan. " _Apakah hasil pemeriksaan puntung rokoknya sudah keluar_?"

Jungkook memukul pahanya dengan suara keras karena melupakan itu. "Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar _melupakannya_!" serunya lalu berdiri dan menoleh ke sana kemari mencari Hansol sebelum sadar bahwa sersannya itu sedang di rumah sakit. "Aku akan menelepon Hansol sekarang dan menghubungimu nanti, oke?"

" _Jangan lupa makan siang atau aku akan membunuhmu. Aku juga mencintaimu_."

Dia belum sempat menjawab saat sambungan _FaceTime_ diputus dan meninggalkannya terpana atas pesan terakhir yang diucapkan Taehyung dengan wajah mendelik marah. Senyum, obrolan, dan tawa singkat dari Taehyung berefek begitu besar pada seluruh otot dan detak jantung Jungkook karena kemudian, dia bergegas berdiri. Menyambar jasnya dan menghambur keluar dari TKP; bergegas ke mencari hasil laboratorium dari puntung rokok yang ditinggalkan pelaku dengan amat tidak hati-hati.

.

.

Jejak saliva yang tertinggal di filter rokok itu membawa Jungkook kepada satu orang baru.

Son Seungwan.

Dan Jungkook cukup bersyukur bahwa gadis itu berasal dari Korea Selatan sehingga data rekam gigi, DNA, sidik jari, dan retinanya bisa ditemukan di bagian sensus dengan sangat lengkap.

Keterangan yang kemudian dia dapatkan dari Seulgi dan Yerim, Jungkook akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Seungwan adalah salah satu gadis yang cukup dekat dengan Joohyeon. Dia mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran Kyunghee dan sekarang juga berada di tingkat akhir yang sama. Tidak pernah ada yang memerhatikan sampai sekarang bahwa Seungwan dan Joohyeon sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

" _Dia mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran_ ," kata Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap wajahnya yang berkerut sementara berjalan cepat melintasi lorong rumah sakit sementara beberapa perawat mengangguk sopan pada Jungkook dan Hansol nyaris terjatuh mengikutinya di belakang. " _Tidakkah menurutmu gadis ini yang mengajarkan semuanya pada Joohyeon? Tidakkah menurutmu gadis ini tahu rahasia Joohyeon? Mayat itu maksudku_."

Alis Jungkook yang sekarang berkerut. "Apakah mereka di kedokteran diajari hal-hal semacam itu?"

" _Entahlah._ " Sahut Taehyung. " _Tapi sebagai seorang praktisi kesehatan apalagi di Kyunghee, dia jelas diajari berbagai macam hal yang seharusnya tidak dipraktikkan di dunia nyata jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak, kan_?"

"Kita harus menemukan Son Seungwan ini," Jungkook kemudian memberi tanda pada Hansol yang langsung mengangguk dan melesat berlari menuju mobil patrolinya sendiri. "Jika dia berada di sana bersama Joohyeon pada saat kematiannya, sudah dipastikan dia adalah pembunuhnya."

" _Dan kurasa alasannya akan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang mungkin saja kaupikirkan, Jeongie_ ," kata Taehyung dari seberang sana dan menatap Jungkook lurus-lurus dari sambungan _FaceTime_ mereka yang sedikit jelek. " _Dan Reid baru saja mengirimiku hasil gambarnya dan sebentar lagi akan kuteruskan padamu_ ," Jungkook bisa melihat ujung _MacBook Air_ Taehyung dari tepian ponsel saat pemuda itu memangkunya dan mulai mengetik dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan satu tangan.

"Radiasi dari laptop bisa membuat prostatmu terganggu dan spermamu jadi payah," Jungkook menatap kekasihnya yang berhenti mengetik dengan sedikit kaget. "Menurutmu apakah _aku_ suka memiliki kekasih yang impoten? Jawabannya, tidak. Turunkan benda itu dari pangkuanmu."

" _Kau tahu apa lagi yang mengejutkan_?"

"Apa?"

" _Kenyataan kau mengatakan itu di lorong rumah sakit yang ramai_ ,"

Jungkook seketika terdiam dan melirik melewati ponselnya; beberapa pasien yang sedang berdiri di depan meja pendaftaran tidak ada yang menoleh. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Percakapan bernada rendah penuh rahasia, bel dan nomor antrian yang dibacakan mesin, suara _keyboard_ , ucapan salam bernada ceria, derit mesin pencetak tagihan; mereka semua _tidak_ peduli.

"Tidak ada yang peduli," gerutu Jungkook tak ayal memelankan suaranya seraya mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat parkir untuk melaju kembali ke TKP. "Dan aku sungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatku barusan."

Taehyung terkekeh serak lalu menekan beberapa tuts _keyboard_ sebelum menatap kekasihnya. " _Baiklah, sketsanya sudah kuteruskan dan sebaiknya kau tidak terguncang saat membukanya karena itu lebih mengejutkan daripada potensi kekasihmu terkena ejakulasi dini_."

.

.

 _Sempurna_.

Sangat _sempurna_.

Saat Jungkook mencetak _attachment_ yang diteruskan Taehyung dari Reid, dia merasa dirinya benar-benar sempurna. Di kertas A4 yang sekarang ada digenggaman Jungkook, masih hangat baru keluar dari pencetak, ada seraut wajah cantik dengan rahang kotak, dan bibir yang sedikit tebal. Matanya tertutup dan gambarnya tidak terlalu sempura namun Jungkook tahu dia sudah memiliki gambar jelas gadis itu.

Mayat yang disimpan dan dirawat Joohyeon adalah Joy atau dari data yang berhasil disadap FBI dari Korea Utara, bernama asli Park Sooyoung. Meninggal pada usia delapan belas tahun karena penyakit turunan yang sudah menyiksanya semenjak lahir. Menurut data Korea Utara, dia dimakamkan di salah satu pemakaman elit di Korea Utara dan bagaimana mayatnya bisa tiba di Korea Selatan, itu masih jadi pertanyaan besar.

Namun tidak lama lagi karena sekarang di depan Jungkook ada saksi kunci dan juga tersangka mereka, Son Seungwan.

Dia sedang berada di kelas praktikum saat Hansol menerobos memasuki kelasnya dan mengacungkan lencana sersannya pada dosen mereka lalu membawa Seungwan ke TKP. Gadis itu masih menggunakan kemeja rapi dan celana _pullover_ katun gelap, dan jas putih dokter di sisinya. Terlihat sedikit terguncang dan selebihnya tegang.

"Jadi, Son Seungwan- _ssi_ ," sapa Jungkook seraya duduk di sofa di hadapan Seungwan dan meletakkan gambar wajah Joy yang baru dicetaknya di meja di antara mereka lengkap dengan foto TKP serta kondisi saat mayat Joohyeon ditemukan. Foto-foto itu memberikan efek yang lumayan pada kondisi psikologis Seungwan karena dia langsung memucat dan nyaris meledak dalam tangisan yang menyayat hati.

"Terkait dengan hasil tes laboratorium," Jungkook meraih selembar kertas dan meletakkannya di meja bersama kantung plastik yang terisi puntung rokok. "Jejak salivamu ditemukan tertinggal di filter rokok yang kami temukan di TKP. Begitu juga di gelas _wine_ dan sendok di sisi piring. Dan kita bisa saja duduk di sini seharian mendengarkan alasan tentang mengapa jejak salivamu tertinggal di filter rokok dan juga gelas _wine_ , tapi maafkan saya, Son Seungwan- _ssi_ , saya tidak punya terlalu banyak waktu."

Seungwan menatapnya sejenak; matanya yang bulat berkaca-kaca sebelum dia mendesah dan membekap wajahnya. Menangis terisak-isak. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa lagi menghindari semua itu dan menjelaskannya di sela semua tangisan liarnya bahwa dialah yang membantu Joohyeon merawat mayat Sooyoung. Gadis itu sedang sedikit mabuk _soju_ dan kacau saat dia bertanya pada Seungwan bagaimana caranya merawat mayat. Itu setahun lalu, saat mereka sedang ada di semester pertengahan studi mereka di Kyunghee.

Joohyeon terlihat begitu frustasi saat dia mendesak Seungwan membantunya. Dia kemudian membawa Seungwan ke apartemennya dan membuka kamarnya. Di mana mayat Sooyoung berbaring dalam gaun malam yang cantik dan setangkai bunga mawar di dadanya.

" _Dia baru meninggal sebulan lalu_ ," begitu kata Joohyeon saat Seungwan bertanya usia mayat itu. Dia menatap mayat itu dengan penuh kerinduan dan nyaris tidak memedulikan reaksi Seungwan atas mayat itu.

Saat Seungwan setuju membantunya, Joohyeon menceritakan semuanya bagaimana dia bertemu Sooyoung melalui forum LBGT internasional dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka secara pribadi. Saling jatuh cinta dan kemudian mencoba membuat hubungan mereka bekerja. Sooyoung memiliki seorang teman yang berjaga di perbatasan Korea Utara dan Selatan, melalui pemuda inilah semua korespondensi mereka berjalan. Hanya ada beberapa surat karena kemudian keadaan antara dua negara menjadi memanas dan mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan internet dan mengubah IP mereka menjadi IP luar negeri agar bisa tetap tersambung.

Joohyeon juga menceritakan bagaimana cara mayat Sooyoung tiba di rumahnya. Pemuda yang membantu korespondensi ilegal mereka jugalah yang menyelundupkan mayat Sooyoung ke truk logistik dan meminta Joohyeon mengambilnya saat truk itu tiba di tempat dimana perbatasan antara Korea Utara dan Selatan bersinggungan. Seungwan tidak tahu yang mana yang lebih gila dari apa yang dilakukan Joohyeon dengan menyembunyikan mayat namun saat mengamati bagaimana gadis itu menatap mayat gadis di atas ranjangnya; dia akhirnya setuju untuk membantu Joohyeon merawatnya.

Dia yang membantu Joohyeon mendapatkan ampul-ampul formalin, jarum suntik, dan segala kebutuhan perawatannya. Dia yang mengajari Joohyeon cara menyuntikkan formalin dan merawat mayat itu agar tetap segar. Dan kemarin, dia mampir untuk membantu Joohyeon menyuntikkan formalin ke mayat itu dan juga ingin memaksa agar dia menyerah pada Sooyoung.

Mereka bertengkar.

Seungwan bersikeras Joohyeon harus mengembalikan mayat Sooyoung ke Korea Utara agar mayat itu segera dimakamkan terkait kepercayaan lokal tentang jiwa yang tidak tenang jika tubuhnya belum dimakamkan sementara Joohyeon yang terbutakan cinta menolak melakukannya. Dia tidak pernah bisa berada sedekat _itu_ sebelumnya dengan Sooyoung. Marah dan frustasi, Seungwan mengancam akan membunuh Joohyeon jika gadis itu tidak menurutinya.

Dia takut; takut pada Tuhan dan takut pada potensi polisi akan mengendus dan menemukan mayat yang disembunyikan Joohyeon. Mayat itu butuh diletakkan dalam lemari pendingin agar tidak busuk dan setelah setahun, formalin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi melawan suhu ruangan. Benda itu perlahan mulai keriput dan membusuk. Dan Seungwan tahu, Joohyeon _tidak bisa_ lagi menahan benda itu bersamanya lebih lama dari ini.

Saat dia tiba, mayat itu sedang berusaha didudukan Joohyeon di meja makan dengan seporsi makanan di depannya. Perayaan tahunan yang selalu membuat hati Seungwan terasa diiris-iris, namun tidak lagi. Sekarang dia muak; muak dan menyadari betapa sakit jiwanya semua kegiatan itu. Dan ditengah pertengkaran mereka, dia meraih pemecah es dan membunuh Joohyeon.

Menikmati kemenangannya dengan membiarkan Joohyeon yang bernapas dalam rasa sakit akibat lubang di paru-parunya menyaksikan dia menjatuhkan mayat Sooyoung ke lantai. Setelah gadis itu meninggal, Seungwan punya dua mayat. Sekali lagi, dia tertekan. Duduk di meja makan, dia mulai merokok dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengurus semua itu.

Lama hingga akhirnya dia bangkit, mematikan rokoknya dan meneguk _wine_ yang disiapkan Joohyeon untuk Sooyoung lalu dia meraup mayat Sooyoung di lantai dan membawanya ke kamar Joohyeon. Menarik koper kelabu yang digunakan untuk menyelundupkan mayat itu dan memaksa benda itu masuk ke dalam sana hingga terjadi fraktur keras di bagian sendi-sendi mayat. Dia tidak peduli lagi; setelah melakukannya, dia menyimpan kopernya lalu bergegas pergi dari sana.

Membiarkan mayatnya kemudian ditemukan oleh Seulgi dan sembunyi di apartemennya seharian sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Dia mengangkat dagunya, dan berangkat untuk mengikuti kuliah hari itu. Dengan jantung berdebar; menghitung waktu hingga polisi mengetahui kejahatannya.

Dan ketika Hansol berdiri di depan lab dengan lencana polisinya yang berkilauan, Seungwan tahu, itulah akhir permainannya.

.

.

"Dia terlalu mencintai Sooyoung,"

" _Ya,_ "

Jungkook mendesah dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Sudah sangat larut saat dia akhirnya kembali ke apartemennya setelah menyudahi kasus melelahkan hari itu. Kim Seokjin terlihat sangat-amat bangga pada pencapaian Jungkook hari ini dan menjabat tangannya dengan sangat kuat ketika mereka bertemu di kantor pusat. Dia berhasil meloloskan diri dari acara makan-makan reguler petinggi kepolisian dan kabur ke apartemennya. Dia tidak sendiri karena Hansol ada tepat di belakangnya saat mereka mengendap kabur lalu berpisah saat mobil patroli Seungkwan muncul di sisinya dan opsir muda itu keluar dari mobil.

" _Kabur lagi seperti biasa, Inspektur, Sersan_ ," godanya sambil melepas topi opsirnya dan menghormat pada Jungkook saat melihat keduanya namun tak ayal memberi tumpangan hingga tiba di kantor pusat dan pulang dengan mobil masing-masing dan yang dibutuhkan Jungkook adalah mandi air hangat.

Dan kekasihnya, jika saja dia mampu.

"Dan cintanya membuat otaknya miring,"

Taehyung terkekeh dari seberang; sambungan _Skype_ memang selalu lebih baik dari _FaceTime_ , Jungkook tahu itu. " _Menurutku dia tidak miring. Tidak ada satu pun yang miring. Joohyeon hanya bersikap seperti bagaimana seorang pecinta bersikap, dan Seungwan juga bersikap sebagaimana seorang teman harus bersikap. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menahan mayat di apartemenmu tanpa potensi seseorang mungkin mengendus bau busuknya_."

"Kasus hari ini benar-benar melelahkan," gerutu Jungkook kemudian melepas dasinya dan melempar lencara inspekturnya ke lantai; benda itu berkelontang dan mendarat terbuka. "Aku ingin mandi air hangat, lalu makan sesuatu yang lezat, dan kemudian tidur."

" _Kedengaran menyenangkan_ ," komentar Taehyung sementara Jungkook memejamkan mata dan menikmati waktu berkualitasnya; sejak kapan bantalnya terasa begitu empuk dan menyenangkan? Jungkook tidak tahu. " _Bagaimana jika kau sekarang berdiri lalu bergerak ke kamar mandi untuk berendam_?"

"Aku harus menyiapkan air hangatnya sendiri dan kau tahu, aku tidak punya tenaga untuk itu." Jungkook mencebik sebal; seketika merasa benar-benar lelah saat memikirkan dia harus memenuhi bak dengan air panas sebelum bisa menikmatinya. Lalu harus menelepon restoran 24-jam untuk meminta mereka membawakannya makanan, menunggu dua puluh sampai tiga puluh menit.

Oh, Jungkook tidak punya kesabaran sebanyak itu.

" _Buka saja bajumu dan bergeraklah ke kamar mandi_ ," desak Taehyung dan Jungkook membuka matanya dengan gusar. "Bisakah kau berhenti memaksaku melakukan segalanya? Aku lelah, Taengie," dia kemudian berguling membelakangi laptopnya yang menyala dengan sambungan _Skype_.

Hening sejenak sebelum, "Jeongie?"

"Hm?" Jungkook memejamkan mata; berusaha merilekskan semua otot dan sarafnya yang seharian tegang dan siaga saat menyelesaikan kasus. Menikmati dinginnya kasur, harumnya linen, dan nyamannya berbaring setelah seharian berlarian ke sana kemari.

"Kau harus mandi, lalu makan,"

"Nanti," gerutu Jungkook sebal. "Kau ini cerewet sekali. Jika kau memintaku mandi lalu makan sekali lagi, aku akan memutuskan sambungan _Skype_ -nya dan tidak akan pernah mau lagi menerima panggilan apa pun melalui media apa pun darimu," dia menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah bantal dan mendesah. "Lagi pula, aku bisa mandi besok," gumamnya mengantuk.

"Dan membiarkan air hangat yang kusiapkan dan makanan yang kumasakkan dalam keadaan _jetlag_ mendingin lalu terbuang? Yang benar saja, Inspektur."

Mata Jungkook seketika terbuka. Dengan panik, dia menoleh ke laptop dan mendapati layar itu menayangkan dinding kosong. Dia langsung melompat terduduk di ranjang yang berderit lalu mengumpat keras saat darah turun dari otaknya dan membuatnya pening. Setelah berhasil menjernihkan kepalanya, dia menoleh ke sana kemari dan menemukan _nya_.

Kim Taehyung.

Jangkung, indah, memesona, dan penuh misteri sedang berdiri di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan kaus _sleeveless_ gelap dan jins belelnya yang selalu membuat Jungkook ingin berlutut di kakinya dan terengah seperti anjing kudisan memohon untuk disetubuhi.

"Hei, Inspektur Bodoh," sapa pemuda itu dengan suara seraknya yang membuat Jungkook seketika merinding. Dia masih menggunakan kemeja putih bersih dan celana _pullover_ -nya yang tadi dipakainya untuk bertugas. "Kau mau mandi atau makan duluan?"

"Taengie?" bisik Jungkook menatapnya terpana.

"Ya?" sahut Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Kau tidak ingin…, entahlah, menciumku? Memelukku? Atau mengundangku berendam bersama?"

Dan hanya Taehyung satu-satunya orang yang bisa memandangi tubuh Jungkook dengan cara yang bisa membuatnya panas dan bergairah. Kemudian, pemuda itu mendekat dan duduk di sisi Jungkook di ranjang. Menyingkirkan laptop lalu memandangi Jungkook yang masih terpana.

"Yah, sebenarnya sudah lama sekali aku ingin memberitahumu ini," kata Taehyung mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Jungkook kemudian dengan lembut memijat otot di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya; pijatan itu membuat pening di kepala Jungkook perlahan lenyap. "Aku merasa aku tidak cocok di FBI," dia menjelaskan seraya memijat dengan kelembutan yang mengejutkan. "Aku suka sekali dinamika pekerjaan mereka tapi entah kenapa aku merindukan hari-hariku yang sederhana. Memasakkan sarapan untuk inspekturku, berangkat ke kafe dan membuat kopi seharian, menemanimu makan siang, lalu tertidur dan bangun di sisimu."

Dia memandang Jungkook yang jantungnya berdentam begitu kuat dalam kurungan rusuknya yang malang. "Aku merindukanmu, lebih dari apa yang bisa kupikirkan. Dan kemudian saat kau meneleponku, aku semakin yakin bahwa aku memang harus kembali. Aku suka bekerja di FBI dan suka menjadi bagian mereka; mereka luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa bohong. Cepat, pintar, dan tepat. Tapi aku merindukan kecerobohan, kepolosan, dan ketidakhati-hatianmu. Aku merindukan _mu_ , merindukan hari-hari kita yang sederhana."

"'Apa yang kauharapkan? Aku memesan tiket penerbangan pertama ke Korea dan pulang memelukmu?'" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan geli sebelum melanjutkan. "Sayangnya aku tidak mendapatkan tiket penerbangan pertama. Aku dapat kedua dan mendarat di sini satu-dua jam lalu. Lalu menyadari aku punya waktu sangat sedikit sebelum kau pulang dan memilih untuk menyiapkan air hangat dan makanan. Aku tahu, Inspekturku pasti sangat lelah."

Dan kemudian, Taehyung tidak perlu menjelaskan banyak hal karena Jungkook melenting ke arahnya dan memeluknya hingga mereka ambruk ke ranjang dengan Taehyung yang terkekeh di bawah. Inspektur muda itu menangis di dadanya, meremas pakaiannya dan terisak-isak penuh kerinduan.

"Ya Tuhan," desah Taehyung geli seraya membelai punggung Jungkook yang bidang dan merasakan bagaimana ketat dan kencangnya tubuh Jungkook yang belakangan semakin rajin mengunjungi _gym_. "Lihat dirimu," kekehnya. "Memalukan sekali. Inspektur muda bertubuh kekar sekarang sedang menangis dan menggencetku di ranjang,"

Jungkook masih terisak; menolak mendongak dan menjawabnya. Taehyung tersenyum lalu meraih pipinya yang lembap dan lengket oleh air mata kemudian memaksanya mendongak dengan lembut. Mereka berpandangan; wajah Jungkook merah padam dan air mata membasahi wajahnya, membersit keras dan kekanakan. Tangan Jungkook berusaha menyeka air matanya namun benda itu terus meleleh turun menetes ke kaus _sleeveless_ Taehyung.

"Kau memang benar-benar," Taehyung mengusap air mata Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya dan mengecup kelopak matanya. "Katakan sesuatu sebelum aku gila." Bisiknya memohon. " _Tolong_ ,"

"Aku mencintaimu," seketika Jungkook menyemburkan kalimat itu seolah hidupnya tergantung pada bagaimana dia menyatakannya pada Taehyung sebelum kembali meledak dalam tangis yang memilukan. "Aku mencintaimu. _Akumencintaimuakumencintaimu._ " Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung yang tercekik dan terkekeh. "Aku merindukanmu seperti orang gila,"

"Ya, ya," bisik Taehyung di kepalanya lalu mengecup rambutnya yang harum. "Aku di sini, Sayang, aku di _sini_. Maafkan aku telah begitu egois dengan meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan menolak menghubungimu. Hari pertama aku mendarat di Amerika, aku sudah amat merindukanmu. Kemudian aku berpikir, mimpiku adalah bergabung dengan FBI dan setelah ada di sana, aku tidak ingin kembali. Aku takut menghubungimu hanya akan membuat tekadku semakin pudar. Aku _terlalu_ mencintaimu."

"Dan ternyata menolak menghubungimu lalu mendapatkan email bernada asing darimu membuat rinduku meledak dengan cara yang amat tidak terhormat karena setelah memutuskan sambungan, aku langsung memesan tiket ke Korea."

Kemudian mereka berpandangan; mata Jungkook kabur oleh air mata dan mata Taehyung berkilau oleh rasa geli dan sayang yang mengharukan. Lalu, entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya sudah bertautan dalam ciuman dalam penuh rasa rindu. Rasanya asin, tidak seperti apa yang diingat Taehyung walaupun setelah tiga bulan, tidak begitu banyak hal yang bisa diingatkan. Dan ciuman Jungkook jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mudah diingat tanpa dirasakan. Bibir pemuda itu terasa kering dan gemetar oleh tangis.

"Aku bisa saja menelanjangimu sekarang, Inspektur Jeon, tapi aku tidak rela jika masakanku terbuang sia-sia," Taehyung kemudian membantu Jungkook untuk duduk tegak dan mencium bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum membantunya membuka pakaiannya. "Ke kamar mandilah, berendam sementara aku mengambilkan makan malammu. Aku akan menyuapimu, oke?"

Dan Jungkook mengangguk. Terseok-seok ke kamar mandi dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang, syok, dan disorientasi. Air hangat yang disiapkan Taehyung terasa seperti surga; hangat dan harum oleh garam mandi. Dan saat Jungkook tenggelam di airnya sebatas dagu, Taehyung memasuki kamar mandi dengan makanan.

"Menjijikkan," kata Jungkook dengan gelembung-gelembung oksigen meloloskan diri dari mulutnya yang tenggelam di air hangat saat Taehyung duduk di sisinya dan meletakkan bawaannya di tutup toilet.

"Menurutmu _aku_ bisa menungguimu mandi _dan_ makan?" balas Taehyung kemudian mulai menyendokkan makanan untuk Jungkook yang menegakkan duduknya dan menerimanya dengan ceria.

"Kau?" ulang Jungkook menyeka remah nasi yang tersisa di mulutnya. " _Kau_?"

Taehyung menatapnya sebal. "Baiklah, baik. _Hormon_ ku," ralatnya dan Jungkook tertawa; ceria dan tinggi, nyaris histeris akibat adrenalin. "Kau puas?" dia lalu mengangsurkan suapan lain yang diterima Jungkook dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

Dimanjakan setelah seharian bekerja adalah satu hal yang dirindukan Jungkook atas Taehyung. Saat dia berendam dan bermain bebek karet kuning yang selalu ada di sisi _bathtub_ , disuapi makanan yang rasanya seperti surga; hangat buatan rumah— _kekasih_ nya, dan mengobrol tentang hari-harinya; Jungkook merasa sempurna.

Sesempurna apa yang kata itu bisa janjikan tentang kesempurnaan.

Dan ternyata yang dijanjikan sempurna bukan hanya itu karena setelahnya, setelah Taehyung membantunya mengeringkan tubuh (seperti bayi yang menyambutnya dengan amat sangat gembira), pemuda itu menggendongnya. Dengan suara tercekik keberatan hingga Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu membantingnya di ranjang. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu tertawa; dia terlalu banyak tertawa malam ini. Dan masih tertawa saat Taehyung menaungi tubuhnya dan mengecupnya; membuatnya diam dengan ciuman memabukkan yang panas dan menggairahkan.

"Kau punya _dua_ borgol, Inspektur?"

"Um-hm," sahut Jungkook dengan mata tertutup dan bibir terkuak; napasnya yang panas penuh gairah menyembur dengan suara desau yang berisik.

" _Great_ ," Taehyung menjilati bagian bawah bibirnya lalu berdiri; menyambar jas Jungkook dan mengeluarkan sebuah borgol yang bergemericing. Dia meletakkan pistol FN-FNP 95 Jungkook di nakas lalu menyentakkan lacinya untuk mengeluarkan borgolnya yang lain. "Tertarik untuk bertukar posisi?" dia mengamati borgol perak berkilauan itu sementara Jungkook menatapnya terengah.

Dan tanpa diduga sama sekali, Taehyung memasang benda itu ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Suara _klik-klang_ keras terdengar saat benda itu mengunci pergelangan tangan kiri Taehyung dan suara yang sama terdengar saat dia mengunci pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri. Kedua borgol itu menggantung di tangannya saat dia beranjak ke ranjang dan berlutut di depan Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook bersumpah, Taehyung dan borgol adalah dua benda paling aneh yang pernah dilihatnya berkolaborasi namun efeknya yang ditimbulkan kombinasi keduanya ke kepalanya malang mustahil untuk di tolak. Semua sarafnya menegang dan napasnya memburu oleh gairah panas yang _gila_.

"Kurasa sesekali membiarkanmu berkuasa akan membuat permainannya menarik," katanya dengan mata berkilat penuh antisipasi. Dia memasang borgol sisanya ke kepala ranjang lalu menatap Jungkook yang terpana lalu berbisik. "Inspektur Jeon, tolong?" dia melambaikan borgol di tangan kanannya.

Umpatan kasar meluncur dari bibir Jungkook saat dia menyambar borgol itu dan mengunci kedua tangan Taehyung di kepala ranjang. "Kau benar-benar bedebah, Taengie,"

"Oh, bukankah itu yang kaulakukan di kepolisian, Inspektur? Mengurus para bedebah? Satu bedebah bangsat lain tidak akan membuatmu kerepotan kan?"

"Tentu saja kerepotan," balas Jungkook gemetar saat menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara lengan Taehyung yang terkunci. "Saat bedebah bangsatnya kebetulan seksi dan menggoda," dia lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taehyung dan membawa bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung.

 _Sempurna_.

.

.

END

.

.

Author's Corner:

 _ **I was once very happy there will all of you people reading my stories and leaving some good feedbacks that keeps my mood up to write. But it was. Before some of you start to catfish me, coppy my work, send a dozen of creepy messages demanding me to write, even tell something like; 'authornya sibuk apa sih sampe gak nulis-nulis?' Well, apa ya? Mungkin saya sedang sibuk mengejar gelar S1? Membuat diri saya berguna untuk orangtua saya? :) Please, do understand that my life isn't only about writing fanfiction :')**_

 _ **And now, I start to feel... idk, slightly unhappy here. Uncomfortable...**_

 _ **I'm so sorry for saying those stuffs but some people need to be reminded. I'll start deleting some of my stories; I'll leave some of the unfinished stories. Hopefully I can manage to finish it before it got deleted.**_

At last, enjoy the story! xxx


End file.
